The Perfect Girl
by Judy-Pomme
Summary: TRAD fic de Slytherin-nette. Durant la saison des courtisans Draco Malfoy, comme tout Sang-Pur, est à la poursuite de la femme parfaite. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne qui remplisse vos critères est votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter ?PAUSE
1. The Hunting Season

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry ( transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice Pomme-violette : Cette fanfiction comporte **450 000 mots **répartis inégalement en **35 chapitres**. Elle représente donc un véritable défi. Considérant ma paresse et ma lenteur, il m'a semblé plus intelligent d'accepter l'aide de **Judy-Ellena **pour traduire le reste de cette fic. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir le nom de la traductrice varier au fur et à mesure des chapitres (1/2) ou à la fin des reviews.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

**Chapitre 1- The Hunting Season**

Draco Malfoy, aristocrate extrêmement séduisant et le célibataire le plus prisé de Poudlard était furieux.

Encore

La saison de la chasse avait finalement commencé.

Les sorciers de Sang-Purs venant de riches et éminentes familles de partout étaient à présent impatiemment à la recherche de leur femme parfaite à travers l'école, s'apprêtant à se marier et poursuivre la lignée familiale qui leur est confiée. C'était une tradition sorcière faite et perpétuée dans toutes les vieilles familles sorcières lorsque leur fils atteignait l'âge de dix sept ans et Draco, les ayant déjà eu plutôt l'été précédant, était proche de sa date limite.

C'était une pratique courante lorsqu'un fils n'avait pas présenté une fiancée valable à la date limite convenue que son père prenne lui-même la responsabilité de choisir pour lui. Et Draco ne pouvait pas autoriser ça.

Il avait besoin de trouver sa fille parfaite. Et vite.

Autour de lui, il apercevait Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Londubas et même Weasley regarder les filles dispersées à travers l'école, ne doutant pas qu'ils avaient déjà commencées leurs recherches de leurs futures femmes et mère porteuse.

Son propre père, Lucius Malfoy l'avait harcelé tout l'été à propos de se trouver une petite amie qui pourrait lui donner prochainement les héritiers nécessaires à la lignée de la famille Malfoy. Maintenant qu'Harry balafré Potter avait finalement causé la chute de Voldemort cette année, tout le monde était à l'aise dans le Monde Sorcier et les Malfoy pouvaient se consacrer une nouvelle fois sur une autre priorité : la _procréation_.

Bien que le balafré lui-même ait refusé de le croire, son père avait en fait travaillé comme espion pour l'Ordre que Dumbledore avait inauguré pendant leur cinquième année et avait depuis œuvré pour la lumière. Draco et lui avaient dû garder les apparences, agissant comme s'ils haïssaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Sangs de Bourbe et Dumbledore mais la vérité était que Lucius _et_ Draco était tout sauf mauvais.

Bien sûr, Draco était un abruti de temps à autre. Okay d'accord, _oubliez_ ça . Il était un abruti avec _toutes les personnes _qu'il rencontrait mais il n'était pas Voldemort, c'était certain.

Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Comment pourrait-il être un autre fou maniaque avide de pouvoir qui voulait dominer le monde ? Pourquoi, l'homme avait sérieusement besoin d'une vie. Il l'a passée à essayer de rechercher un jeune garçon et à la fin, a causé sa propre mort. Selon l'opinion de Draco, il était un complet idiot.

D'autre part, il avait de bien meilleures choses à faire de son temps. A l'âge de dix sept ans, Draco Lucius Malfoy avait finalement acquit ses gênes Malfoy, s'attirant les regards de toutes les femmes en vue.

Une chevelure blonde argentée, des yeux gris argentés éblouissants, un corps svelte et musclé façonné par des années d'entraînements de Quidditch et un petit sourire sexy en coin bien rodé, Draco était l'un des garçons de l'école les plus désirables et en droit de l'être. Le seul autre étant Harry Potter lui-même.

_Harry Potter. _Il pensa avec agacement, levant les yeux pour jeter un regard au garçon extrêmement beau assis avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes ne remarqua pas son regard comme il riait et frappait son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley dans le dos, manifestement impliqué dans la conversation.

Draco sentit ses yeux se perdre dans une envie non dissimulée alors qu'il fixait ouvertement son béguin de longue date.

Au fil des années, Harry avait véritablement surpris tout le monde lorsqu'il avait délaissé son image d'orphelin affamé et avait mûri en un jeune homme magnifique et attirant. Pour quelques raisons inconnues, ses cheveux noirs de jais s'étaient finalement apprivoisés et assez surprenant, le golden boy de Gryffondor les coiffait à présent en épis sexy sur le dessus de sa tête.

Il avait finalement suivi le conseil de Granger l'année dernière et s'était débarrassé de ses hideuses lunettes et avait à la place utilisé une formule magique pour se fixer les yeux.

Le corps maigrichon et sous alimenté était parti et était maintenant remplacé pat le corps le plus sexy que Draco avait jamais vu, légèrement tonique et musclé par l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'il subissait. Son corps rivalisait tous les jours facilement avec celui de Draco.

_Sois maudit, Potter. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu me rends dingue _? Il pensa intérieurement, fulminant alors qu'il voyait Seamus Finn gan, cet agaçant dragueur et coureur irlandais engager une brève conversation avec Harry, l'autre garçon en profitant pour laisser courir ses yeux le long du corps musclé d'Harry.

Il semblait, cependant, que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas seulement subi des changements physiques durant toutes ces années. Draco avait été pour le moins surpris lorsqu'Harry avait perdu sa personnalité réservée et timide et avait renforcé sa force et son agressivité, rappelant à tout le monde autour à quel point il ressemblait vraiment à son père.

Son parrain, Sirius Black, présumé mort quelque temps après leur cinquième année, avait finalement retrouvé l'année dernière et d'après ce qu'avait entendu Draco, Harry vivait à présent confortablement avec lui puisqu'ils vivaient de l'héritage de la famille Sang Pur de Sirius.

_Je n'avais jamais vu le Balafré aussi heureux_. Draco pensa, un petit sourire satisfait en coin alors qu'il regardait encore Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant légèrement d'ennui.

Mais ce ne serait pas judicieux de s'attarder dessus maintenant. Non, pas du tout. Son père attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pourchasser Potter. Non, il avait besoin de se trouver une _épouse_ parfaite - La parfaite Lady Malfoy et les recherches allaient débuter aujourd'hui.

Il leur ferait voir à tous ces autres idiots - Weasley, Londubas, Thomas, à eux _tous_.

Il se trouverait la meilleure prise parmi toutes ces filles. Il se trouverait la parfaite fiancée et regarderait leur hideux et puant visage devenir vert d'envie.

Il était Draco Malfoy après tout - né pour chasser la meilleure. La plus belle du lot.

_Mais comment attirer le meilleur du reste ? Je veux remporter le trophée, la meilleure prise parmi les autres_. Il pensa, ses yeux errant maintenant sur la table de Serdaigle en face de lui.

A présent qu'était-il en train de chercher exactement ? Draco fronça ses sourcils pendant qu'il tournait mentalement les pages du livre de la famille Malfoy.

Chapitre 5, partie D - _Les vraies conditions pour choisir une femme _:

Numéro un : elle doit être belle. La beauté était toujours une condition requise par tous les Malfoy afin de s'assurer du bon développement des enfants de la génération suivante.

La suivante était le charme et l'humour. Les Malfoy s'étaient toujours dotés de sorciers et sorcières attrayantes à travers l'histoire. C'était une nécessité pour être la Lady de la famille Malfoy qui devra être capable de tenir des conversations intellectuelles animées avec d'autres aristocrates.

La troisième était l'intelligence. L'esprit était toujours une valeur importante. Quoi de mieux pour impressionner sa famille qu'en leur offrant un esprit bien éduqué ? Le père de Draco avait toujours dit qu'une femme qui était à la fois intelligente _et_ belle était dangereusement parfaite. Il avait raison.

L'exigence importante suivante était la réputation et les accomplissements. Une sorcière avec un éventail d'accomplissements aurait l'air bien dans les futurs livres d'histoires et dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malfoy. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des sorcières incompétentes dans leur famille.

La cinquième était bien sûr un corps sexy. Oh, Draco aimait définitivement le son de ceci. Personnellement il avait ajouté celle-ci de lui-même mais c'était définitivement une condition pour lui. Même si ce n'était pas dans le livre de la famille, sa future femme avait intérêt à être assez sexy pour le satisfaire sinon, et bien l'idée de porter des enfants pourrait être complètement _insupportable_ pour lui. (NdlT : jeux de mots en anglais ici)

La dernière que Draco voulait vraiment était l'_agressivité_. Oh oui, il appréciait sa femme fière et brutale. Il _aimait_ les femmes puissantes. Il ne voulait pas d'une petite femme au foyer sans défense, pathétique et faible qui lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Non, il voulait une femme qui le combattrait. Il voulait une femme qui le aimerait le dominer. Quelqu'un qui pourrait attiser ses désirs et envies, qui correspondrait parfaitement avec un fouet en cuir.

Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses traits élégants à cette pensée. Il aimait ça. Vraiment beaucoup. Il aimait ça lorsqu'une femme jouait les durs à obtenir. Et il aimait encore plus lorsqu'une femme n'était pas effrayée à l'idée de lui montrer sa vraie force. C'était vraiment le must.

_D'accord, j'ai rajouté cette exigence mais hey, je suis celui qui choisi de toute façon_. Il pensa, roulant des yeux alors qu'il retournait à ses recherches.

Les séduisants yeux argentés brillèrent alors qu'il contemplait le remue ménage fait par les étudiants de Poudlard entrant dans le Grand Hall ce matin.

Il semblait que dans la population féminine entière de Poudlard, sang-purs, sang-de-bourbes ou sang-mêlé indifféremment, personne, personne ne pouvait atteindre le niveau de ses recherches pour la fille parfaite.

Son père lui avait déjà donné une date limite serrée - il devait lui présenter la fiancée qu'il avait choisie au Bal de Graduation à la fin de l'année. Si Draco échouait à présenter quelqu'un à cette soirée, son père le fiancerait officiellement à sa connaissance d'enfance et _cauchemar_, Pansy Parkinson. Il ne voulait définitivement _pas_ de ça.

Pansy n'était pas la femme qu'il voulait retrouver tous les soirs en rentrant du travail. Juste l'idée d'être marié à cette fille à la face de bulldog retournait l'estomac de Draco.

Et qui _imagines_ tu retrouver tous les soirs de toute façon ? L'enquiquina une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête mais il la secoua, les joues en feux.

D'accord, c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il imaginait sa vie conjugale, une imagine de yeux verts émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui venait à l'esprit mais il s'avait qu'une telle idée était complètement et ridiculement impossible.

Il devait l'admettre, il était devenu un peu trop attaché de son rival Gryffondor que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais il savait que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux. Il devait engendrer un _héritier_… Epouser une femme pour qu'il puisse poursuivre l'héritage de sa famille. Et tant qu'il voudrait d'Harry, ce ne fonctionnerait pas.

Soupirant tristement, Draco se força à regarder ailleurs et mettre de côté ses pensées, se concentrant sur ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Il avait déjà réduit ses choix potentiels même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment digne de la véritable image de ce qu'il voulait. Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin et la dernière mais pas la moindre, Hermione Granger. La dernière lui était venue un peu comme un choc pour lui mais étant donné la petite sélection qu'il avait, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix à opter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il releva les yeux , cette fois ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réussissait enfin à fixer son regard sur Harry à travers le Hall. Harry lui lança un regard furieux en retour, lui donnant un froid sourire avant de s'en détourner, se retourner pour parler à Ron derrière lui.

Draco grimaça en retour, sentant sa colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui à la façon dont Harry l'avait snobé mais il laissa glisser, secouant la tête.

" Je ne comprends honnêtement pas pourquoi tu t'imposes d'aussi hauts standards, Draco. Nous avons une jolie sélection de femmes potentielles droit devant." Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco, commenta négligemment à côté de lui, son regard s'attardant sur un certain visage de Gryffondor.

Draco renifla simplement en réponse, choisissant à la place d'ignorer son commentaire.

"Sérieusement. Tu perds ton temps à rechercher la femme _parfaite_ en fixant toutes ces exigences élevées. Personne ne remplira cette liste, Drac." Blaise fit remarquer complaisamment, se tournant pour donner un ricanement à Draco.

_Quelque le fait _… Draco pensa silencieusement pendant qu'il regardait encore Harry, ses yeux brillants d'envie alors qu'il voyait les yeux d'Harry s'illuminer avant de rire aux mots de Seamus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point les choses semblaient être ironiques avec lui. A présent, alors qu'il examinait plus attentivement l'apparence d'Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser quelque chose.

_Beau, charmant, intelligent, sexy, populaire ... Et sacrément bien agressif. Saleté de Potter… Tu aurais fait la parfaite femme pour moi si seulement tu avais été une fille. _Il pensa avec nostalgie, en souriant de dédain.

"Draco? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ?"

Draco roula ses yeux et se tourna doucement pour faire face à Blaise, en gardant son sourire calmement à sa place sur son beau visage.

"Ecoute, je ne vais _pas _abaisser mes critères juste pour satisfaire la limite de mon père. Si je dois être forcer de rester avec une femme pour le reste de ma vie, alors je choisirais une femme qui conviendra à mes goûts." Il répondit avec arrogance, levant son verre pour prendre une gorgée.

"Je serais surpris si tu trouves n'importe qui, Draco." Blaise rétorqua, en secouant sa tête avec consternation avant de se retourner pour observer une scène fascinante à la table des Gryffondor que n'avait pas remarquer Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle ricanèrent à côté d'eux alors que Draco plissa ses yeux, en fixant son supposé meilleur ami en indignation.

"Bien sûr que je trouverais Zabini. En fait, je vous dis maintenant à vous trois que je vais épouser la meilleure fille ici dans cette misérable école et une fois que je l'aurais attrapé, vous deviendrais tous vert d'envie parce que vous vous aurez vous-même rétrograder en épousant quelqu'un de moins bien que vous ne le méritez." Draco dit, un sourire plein d'assurance sur son visage.

"Continue de rêver, Draco." Crabbe dit, riant du visage irrité de Draco alors que Blaise le regardait, ses yeux scintillant malicieusement.

"C'est comme ça, Malfoy? Tu veux faire un pari sur ça alors ?" Blaise demanda, envoyant un clin d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco plissa ses yeux vers l'autre garçon, secrètement nerveux de la lueur dans ses yeux.

"Quels sont les termes, alors Blaise?"

Blaise lui donna un sourire téméraire. "Nous allons tous les deux poursuivre nos chasses respectives de notre fille parfaite. Celui de nous deux qui parviendra à mettre le grappin sur la meilleure fille gagnera." Il dit, souriant quand il vit les yeux de Draco vaciller durant un bref moment.

"Donc en gros, le gars qui obtient la meilleure petit-ami gagne?" Draco demanda, en soulevant un sourcil en questionnement.

Blaise acquiesça, en offrant sa main. "Tu le tiens, Malfoy. Vingt galions. Es tu prêt à ça?" Il demanda, en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Draco sourit en retour, en prenant la main immédiatement et en la secouant fermement. "Juste vingt? Et pourquoi pas cinquante alors, Zabini?" Il nargua, un sourire cool et calme sur son visage.

Blaise eut l'air légèrement alarmé mais le cacha bien, palissa avant d'acquiescer en retour, en le regardant. "Bien. C'est cinquante alors." Il assura, retournant une poignée ferme et rassurante à Draco.

Alors que les deux garçons allait partir, Blaise transforma son petit sourire satisfait en un véritable sourire, ses yeux gris brillants de défis.

"Joyeuse chasse, Draco."

_A suivre…_


	2. It all started when…

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry ( transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice Pomme-violette : Cette fanfiction comporte **450 000 mots **répartis inégalement en **35 chapitres**. Elle représente donc un véritable défi. Considérant ma paresse et ma lenteur, il m'a semblé plus intelligent d'accepter l'aide de **Judy-Ellena **pour traduire le reste de cette fic. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir le nom de la traductrice varier au fur et à mesure des chapitres (1/2) ou à la fin des reviews.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

**Chapitre 2- It all started when…**

Harry James Potter, le garçon qui a survécut pour être agacé, était … et bien, _agacé._

Encore.

A droite du Grand Hall, le long de la table de Serpentard, était assis l'object de son agacement. Draco _crétin _Malfoy. D'accord, il était assez enfantin avec ce surnom mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Le garçon ne vivait pour rien d'autre que le tourmenter avec ses propres surnoms gamins pour lui, complètement banals, il pouvait vous l'assurer.

Le Balafré, scarface, Potty, le garçon-qui-a-survécut-pour-être-une-plaie, la liste continue encore et encore. Et ils ne font rien si ce n'est … l'agacer.

Draco ricana de lui à travers le hall, un élégant sourcil levé légèrement en reconnaissance avant de se détourner pour regarder un groupe de blondes aux longues jambes à la table de Serdaigle.

Pour le dire plus simplement encore, Draco Malfoy emmerdait sacrément Harry Potter.

_Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que cette saleté de furet regarde putain _? Il pensa avec agacement, essayant vainement d'écouter ce que Seamus était en train de dire en même temps en ignorant le regard perçant de Malfoy.

A la minute où il était entré dans le Grand Hall, il avait senti le regard intense de Malfoy sur lui. Dire qu'il était contrarié était un euphémisme. Il était carrément perturbé ! Qu'est-ce que ce connard voulait ?

Harry leva les yeux, rencontrant ses yeux fermement avec un regard froid avant qu'il ne retourne la faveur et le sourire, en se détournant avec un air renfrogné et réprimandeur.

Malfoy lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs ces derniers jours. Par l'enfer, qu'était-il en train de dire ? Ce crétin de furet était toujours en train de lui taper sur les nerfs, depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard en fait.

Vous pensiez que le blond avait abandonné leurs petites luttes et leurs disputes de gamins depuis longtemps mais nooooooooooon … Les choses étaient toujours telles elles l'étaient avant.

Même maintenant, après la défaite de Voldemort, Malfoy était resté le même abruti qu'il était sept ans auparavant. Harry le haïssait lui et ses ignobles manières de sang purs.

Certes, il admettait que Malfoy _était_ beau. Ok d'accord, le garçon était carrément superbe mais Harry s'en _moquait_. Il trouvait juste ça d'autant plus énervant que son pire rival était un petit furet énervant et vraiment magnifique au lieu de juste être un petit furet énervant, sans la partie magnifique. De cette façon, Harry ne se trouverait pas à mater le garçon de temps à autre. Attendez, ce n'est pas - Argh!

_Saleté de furet _… Il répéta encore, en maugréant pour lui-même. Yup, pour le redire une dernière fois, Draco Malfoy emmerdait sacrément Harry Potter.

_J'ai déjà saisi!_ Une voix cassa à l'intérieur de sa tête avec irritation et il rougit, ne s'attendant pas du tout que sa propre conscience lui réponde.

"Hey Harry, camarade, tu vas manger ça? Merci!" Ron intervint, donnant un coup de couteau dans un morceau de poulet de l'assiette d'Harry, rompant ainsi les pensées de son meilleur ami. Harry secoua sa tête de consternation alors qu'il regardait Ron s'attaquer sauvagement à son assiette, faisant disparaître la nourriture plus vite qu'Hermione aurait pu dire _Wingardium Leviosa._ Il tressaillit.

"Honnêtement Ron, tu es un tel souillon." Harry remarqua, se récoltant un regard du roux avant qu'il n'avale et ne retourne à son assiette, en ignorant les mots d'Harry.

"Harry a raison, Ron. Es tu déjà préoccupé à propos de la saison de chasse cette année ?"

Hermione souligna, en levant les yeux d'un grand et épais livre étalé devant elle.

Harry réprima une grimace alors que Ron rotait et essuyait sa bouche avant de regarder à nouveau Hermione, ses sourcils joints en confusion. « Eh? Saison de chasse? Comment es tu au courant de ça, Hermione?" Il demanda curieusement.

Hermione fit un bruit de dédain, en renversant ses cheveux bruns à présent élégants et lisses par-dessus ses épaules. L'été dernier, elle avait finalement pris la liberté de lisser définitivement ses cheveux avec un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé. Le changement avait été meilleur qu'elle ne l'avait attendu. Personne n'avait été capable de reconnaître la fille aux cheveux touffus dans l'à présent jolie brunette.

"Je peux _lire, _Ron. D'après les quelques livres sorciers que j'ai lu, la plupart des familles de Sang-Purs continue la tradition de chercher la femme parfaite à l'âge de dix sept ans. Est-ce que ton père t'a déjà donné une date limite ?" Elle demanda, en le regardant avec intérêt.

Ron pâli instantanément, parvenant juste à faire se démarquer plus ses cheveux roux pendant qu'Harry étouffait un rire, amusé par la réaction de l'autre garçon. "Bien sûr, Mione. Il m'a donné une année pour me trouver une fille bien et sérieuse que je puisse épouser. Heureusement, il ne m'a donné aucune exigence." Il dit, l'air soulagé.

"Exigences? Quelles exigences? Vous avez besoin de certaines exigences pour choisir une fille?" Harry demanda avec incrédulité, se sentant un peu énervé après Sirius pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué tout ce concept.

Ron le regarda légèrement surpris. "Bien sûr, Harry. Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ont ,depuis des générations, toujours gardé cette tradition. Notre famille a décidé de la conserver mais nous ne sommes pas aussi coincés que les autres familles à propos des exigences ou des dates limites." Il expliqua, en mordant dans une pomme.

"Vraiment? Comment font-ils dans les autres familles alors ?" Harry demanda, soudainement très curieux.

"Les vraies vieilles familles sorcières, comme les Malfoy ou les Londubas, sont très strictes à propose de leur héritage. Pour eux, trouver la bonne fille est plus une question de trouver une fille qui remplisse toutes leurs hautes exigences que le fait qu'il l'aime. Leur mariage est basé sur la compatibilité et la procréation, pas l'amour."

Hermione répondit pour lui, en ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre pour voir les yeux écarquillés d'Harry.

"Sur quoi se base _ta _famille alors?" Harry demanda, en regardant prudemment Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules, gratifiant Harry d'une grimace. "Papa ne se soucie pas vraiment de qui je choisis comme future femme tant qu'il sait que je l'aime. C'est pourquoi je ne me tracasse pas autant que Malfoy ne le fait maintenant." Il dit, en désignant Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se tourna pour regarder ce qu'il avait désigné, en souriant d'amusement alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Malfoy voyager doucement et soigneusement le long de chaque table, une lueur à l'intérieur d'eux plus désespérée à chaque seconde.

"J'ai presque pitié de lui. Ca doit être dur d'être le seul héritier d'une famille comme la sienne." Harry commenta, en haussant les épaules avant de se détourner et de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"Yeah, d'après ce que j'ai attendu, les exigences que Malfoy s'est imposé sont assez extrêmes. Je me demande juste comment il va se trouver une partenaire." Hermione dit, en riant légèrement.

Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre alors qu'Harry a juste grimacé et haussé ses épaules , en retournant son assiette de nourriture intouchée. Oh la la, qu'il était content de ne pas être un sorcier de Sang-Purs. Comme si vaincre Voldemort n'avait pas été suffisant, il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporter ça s'il avait dû partir à la 'chasse' à la fille parfaite comme Malfoy et les autres.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont Malfoy le regardait le faisait sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Quoi que ce soit, il n'aimer définitivement _pas_ ça.

Harry leva les yeux et se trouva à nouveau à fixer les yeux froids et argentés de Malfoy, cette fois le Serpentard souleva un coin de sa bouche pour offrir un sourire à Harry.

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Yup, il n'aimait définitivement _pas_ ça.

Harry grogna et entra hâtivement par la porte de Potions, pour se retrouver face à face avec les expressions surprises des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ayant déjà débutés leur leçon.

"Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Potter."

Harry grogna dans sa barbe alors qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux noirs, suffisants et agaçants de Rogue, en ignorant les autres regards qu'il recevait des autres étudiants de la salle.

"Je suis désolé Sir. Prof. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'apporter quelque chose dans son bureau et - "

"Je ne souhaite pas entendre vos lamentables excuses, Potter. Vous êtes _en retard_. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. A présent asseyez vous !" Prof. Rogue aboya, faisant grimacer Harry alors que les Serpentards ricanaient tous d'amusement.

Draco lui lança un petit sourire pendant qu'Harry examinait la salle, regardant avec désappointement les regards d'excuse de Ron et Hermione, puisque le seul siège libre de la Salle était celui à côté de M. Sourire Idiot lui-même.

_Oh, génial … Ron a décidé de se mettre avec Hermione et je suis bon pour m'asseoir avec le furet._ Il pensa avec irritation, en plissant ses yeux vers Malfoy alors que Rogue l'attaquait à nouveau.

"J'ai dit, asseyez vous, Potter!" Il siffla, faisant immédiatement s'asseoir Harry sur sa chaise et provoquant une autre série de légers rires du côté Serpentard de la Salle.

"Eh bien Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi enthousiaste de t'asseoir si près de moi." Draco murmura doucement d'une voix traînante pendant que Rogue se mît à poursuivre sa lecture pour rediriger une nouvelle fois l'attention de la classe vers l'avant.

"Tu aimerais, Malfoy." Fût tout ce qu'Harry dit, qui refusait de regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux de peur de se faire à nouveau réprimander par Rogue.

Draco sourit juste en retour, en retournant paresseusement pour écouter la lecture de Rogue avec un regard impassible sur son visage désespérément beau.

Harry marmonna entre ses dents, ne voulant rien de plus qu'étrangler le garçon à côté de lui et le lancer à la tête graisseuse de Rogue. Il ne serait pas surpris si Draco et Rogue partageaient des ondes cérébrales, vu la façon dont-ils semblaient partager les pensées de l'autre pour le tourmenter.

Harry continua de tempêter et fulminer intérieurement en silence, en faisant presqu'un trou dans la tête de Rogue avec l'intensité de son regard. Il comprenait à peine la potion dont Rogue était en train de discuter mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Vraiment. Pas lorsque son pire ennemi était juste à quelques centimètres de lui pour lui faire sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Pas du tout.

Dès que Rogue termina sa lecture, il commença à leurs assigner leurs partenaires et Harry, comme d'habitude, était mis avec Draco. Pas qu'il voulait être mis avec Draco bien sûr. Non, pas du tout.

"Eh bien dépêche toi, Potter. Commence à rassembler les ingrédients." Draco ordonna paresseusement, en donnant à Harry un ricanement avant de mettre en place le matériel sur la table.

_Eh bien dépêche toi, Potter…Commence à rassembler les ingrédients_… Harry imita puérilement dans sa tête, en roulant des yeux avant de se lever et de faire ce dont l'avait chargé Draco, tout en s'assurant qu'il avait une grimace sur son visage pendant tout ce temps.

Avec un regard furieux, il laissa aussitôt tomber les ingrédients de potions nécessaires en face de Draco, récoltant un regard irrité de la part du Serpentard.

"Potter, espèce de maladroit ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus soigneux avec ça ?" Il dit hargneusement, avec son sourire méprisant qui ne quittait jamais son visage.

Harry se tourna et lui lança l'un de ses regards les plus féroces qu'il savait pouvoir faire s'enfuir Voldemort dans un tutu rose de ballerine.

Pour la millième fois de la journée, il était sacrément _agacé_ par ce foutu Malfoy.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer … _Draco pensa avec amusement, aimant l'air agité sur le visage du Gryffondor alors qu'il se battait pour s'empêcher de l'attaquer. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le son de _cette_ idée, bien sûr. Potter, très énervé et furieux, s'élançant vers lui et plaquant son corps contre le sol froid du cachot pendant qu'il se torpillerait sous lui. Oh, à présent _c'était_ définitivement _fascinant._

Inutile de dire que Draco, en cet instant précis, était extrêmement reconnaissant envers le génie miraculeux qui avait pensé à faire les robes sorcières si longue et ample. Il devrait sans doute se rappeler du nom du type. Il était de la même façon le sauveur de tous les adolescents masculins remplis d'hormones.

Rougissant, Draco toussa et se tourna, honteux de lui-même pour s'être encore surpris à fantasmer sur Potter. Et c'était pire ! C'était en plein jour en face du pauvre type en question !

Harry lui jeta un regard bizarre, un sourcil soulevé en questionnement mais Draco s'était repris et était retourné au travail, en se débarrassant de la rougeur de son visage.

"Potter, je sais que je te plais et tout mais est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre à travailler? Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'aime pas que les autres me regardent stupidement tout le temps." Draco dit méchamment de sa voix traînante, faisant légèrement rougir Harry de colère.

"Tu penses que _j_'aime que l'on me fixe comme ça ? Tu ne me connais pas du tout, Malfoy." Harry répondit froidement avant de se tourner et de commencer sa propre potion, en plongeant dans un profond silence.

Draco mordit sa lèvre, en regrettant presque ce qu'il avait dit mais conserva le silence et n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le beau Gryffondor, gardant ses yeux fixés sur sa potion. De toute manière, c'était probablement mieux s'il continuait leur communication de cette façon. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry Potter était sans aucun doute un homme et ceci était quelque chose que son père n'accepterait jamais.

_Par l'enfer, pourquoi me suis-je entiché de 'toi', Potter ? _Il pensa, en soupira pour lui-même.

Plus pour se distraire du silence froid d'Harry qu'autre chose, Draco leva les yeux, la mâchoire ouverte d'incrédulité. Quel meilleur spectacle pour l'accueillir que de voir son propre meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, engager dans ce qui paraissait être une sérieuse conversation avec Hermione Granger?

Et bien il semblerait qu'_elle_ était définitivement sur sa liste à présent. Draco sourit d'amusement comme il rencontrait le regard de Blaise depuis là où il était assis. Blaise a juste sourit en retour avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec Hermione, en prenant même l'initiative de lui lancer un sourire charmeur.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Blaise. Même si Granger était en fait une Sang de Bourbe, elle correspondait aussi à de nombreux critères que les familles de Sang-Purs voudraient avoir pour leur belle-fille. Il était impatient de voir comment Blaise s'en sortirait avec _celle-ci_.

Il avait été tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le Professeur Rogue s'était arrêté derrière lui, en regardant attentivement par-dessus ses épaules pour inspecter la potion dans son chaudron.

Harry avait depuis longtemps cesser de travailler et était à présent assis, en regardant froidement le Professeur Rogue alors que Draco sursautait et se retournait brusquement, en donnant un sourire téméraire à Rogue.

"Mr. Malfoy, je présume que vous avez fini avec votre potion?" Rogue demanda à voix basse, en scrutant le Serpentard blond qui sourit et acquiesça en réponse, en désignant le chaudron fumant en face de lui.

"En effet Professeur." Il répondit sûr de lui, en manquant les regards moqueurs qu'il recevait d'Harry et des autres Gryffondors pour le ton snob de sa voix.

"Bien. Je vais poursuivre ma leçon. Mr. Malfoy, voulez vous gentiment expliquer à ces Gryffondor ce qu'est _cette _potion?" Rogue dit d'une voix monotone, en donnant une bouteille de liquide vert clair à Draco.

Draco prit la bouteille et l'inspecta de près avant de répondre, en se tournant pour donner un rictus suffisant pendant qu'il parlait.

"Cette potion, Sir, est une potion de transformation. Cela permet à celui qui l'a confectionné de transformer celui qui la boit en la créature vivante de son choix. Définitivement. Les sorciers et sorcières sombres s'en sont servi dans le passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interdite en 1803 et relégalisée en 1990 mais avec des commodités d'autorisation lourdes d'exigences." Il répondit facilement, en baillant pour l'effet.

"Ceci est correct, Draco. Pourquoi _alors_ une potion de cette puissante doit être légalisée à nouveau pourêtre utilisée?" Le Professeur Rogue continua, en recevant la pleine attention de la classe pendant qu'il parlait.

"Sir, en raison des découvertes passées, de nombreux sorciers ont trouvé que les effets de cette potion étaient particulièrement utiles, spécialement lorsque cela touche l'élevage d'animaux. Cependant, elle n'est facilement accessible que pour le Ministère lui-même et c'est uniquement utilisée à des fins sérieuses. Personne par ailleurs ne devrait être en mesure d'entrer en contact avec elle." Draco expliqua une nouvelle fois, en récoltant cette fois le hochement de tête approbateur de Rogue.

Ron fit une grimace derrière le dos de Rogue, faisant rire Harry qui se retourna, ne voulant pas que Rogue le voit.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. 15 points pour Serpentard. Comme vous le savez, cette potion de transformation est classée comme une potion de niveau rouge. Comme toutes les autres potions dont j'ai discuté avec vous, c'est une potion bien gérée par le Ministère de la Magie mais qui l'est difficilement par les autres sorciers à cause des risques que cela peut causer. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner d'autres exemple de potions de niveau rouge ?" Le Prof. Rogue demanda, en se tournant pour regarder Harry avec un sourire méprisant.

"Mr. Potter? Pourquoi ne me diriez vous donc pas de quelle potion de niveau rouge il s'agit?" Rogue demanda une nouvelle fois, cette fois en posant sur la table une autre potion avec cette fois un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

Harry inspecta le liquide vert similaire calmement, en conservant son visage neutre et ses yeux aussi inexpressifs que possible. Ensuite, il leva les yeux, rencontra les yeux de Rogue et cilla à peine, pas effrayé par le regard moqueur.

"C'est du Veritaserum, Sir." Il répondit, la voix ferme et assurée pendant que Rogue plissait ses yeux vers lui, paraissant agacé de lui pour avoir donné la bonne réponse.

"Correct. Et pouvez vous me dire ce qu'elle fait?" Rogue insista, en soulevant avec arrogance un sourcil alors qu'il ignorait superbement les mains levées, incluant celle d'Hermione, et gardait ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

"Cela permet à celui qui l'a fabriqué de poser n'importe quelle question à celui qui le boit et assure une réponse vraie. Donner à une personne du Veritaserum et vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi sur lui ou elle et il ou elle ne pourra répondre autrement que par la vérité." Harry répliqua, à la déception de Rogue _et_ d'Hermione.

"Ceci est correct, Potter. Le Veritaserum exige seulement de n'importe quel sorcière ou sorcier la vérité. A présent, pourquoi ne pas avoir une démonstration en direct alors ? Potter ! Debout, maintenant!" Il ordonna, en tirant d'un coup sec Harry par le bras et en le traînant devant la salle, en face de son bureau.

Draco sentit un sourire malicieux pointer sur son visage. Il aimait vraiment là où cela menait. Il était anxieux sur ce que Rogue allait demander à son - er, Harry à propos de certaines … choses. Particulièrement à propos de choses comme l'objet de ses envies sexuelles, de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes … Enfin, euh, vous avez saisit.

"Sir, je ne pense pas que donner du Veritaserum soit - "

"Asseyez vous, Miss Granger ou je pourrais bien vous donner du Veritaserum après Mr. Potter." Prof. Rogue l'interrompu, regardant Hermione pendant qu'elle s'asseyait doucement, ses yeux écarquillés avec embarras.

Draco rit bruyamment, à la plus grande colère des Gryffondors _et_ d'Harry. "Draco, allez chercher le Veritaserum pour Mr. Potter voulez vous?" Rogue demanda avec un sourire méprisant alors que Draco acquiesçait et souriait, en se saisissant de la bouteille de liquide vert clair et en l'apportant à sa directeur de maison.

"Es tu effrayé, Potter? N' as-tu donc jamais joué à _action_ ou vérité?" Il railla, en murmurant dans son oreille lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, sentant Harry se raidir, ses yeux verts flamboyants de rage.

"Dégage, Malfoy." Il répondit froidement en croisant son regard avant que Rogue arrache finalement le bouchon de la bouteille et ne la pousse vers Harry, en lui jetant un autre regard froid.

"Et bien ? Qu'attendez vous, Potter, buvez là!" Il ordonna, en la poussant à nouveau vers lui alors qu'Harry prenait non sans hésitation la bouteille, en la regardant pendant un long moment.

"Eh bien, qu'attendez vous, Potter? Noël ? Montrez donc la bravoure des Gryffondors et buvez là." Rogue se moqua méchamment, en récoltant une autre série de rire de la part des Serpentards.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux avant d'examiner attentivement les visages d'Hermione et Ron. Ron était actuellement en train de secouer sa tête en négation pendant qu'Hermione se mordait juste les lèvres et haussait des épaules, en le pressant silencieusement des yeux pour qu'il accepte et prenne la potion.

Alors, en poussant un soupir, il se tourna et réussit à nouveau à verrouiller son regard sur Draco, cette fois ses yeux durcirent en voyant la lueur taquine dans les orbes argentés du Serpentard. Bien, il lui montrerait. Il leur montrerait à tous qu'il n'était pas effrayé. Après tout, il avait déjà vaincu Voldemort , que pouvait bien lui faire _Rogue _?

Fermant les yeux, il porta rapidement la potion à ses lèvres et avala tout l'affreux liquide en une gorgée, grimaçant en sentant déjà son estomac se retourner de dégoût à cause de la répugnante concoction.

Dès que la dernière goutte eut disparu entre ses lèvres, la bouteille glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol, en se fracassant en milliers de morceaux mais personne n'eut l'air de s'en soucier.

Rogue le regarda lentement alors qu'il sentait le sol vaciller sous lui pendant un long moment. Puis, en se stabilisant, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard, un sourire sur son visage.

"Eh bien? Allez y alors, Professeur. Interrogez moi." Il le pressa sarcastiquement, en se tournant pour donner à Draco un sourire satisfait.

Le professeur Rogue parut surpris et étrangement inquiet à son soudain rétablissement mais Draco ne renonça pas, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. "D'accord Potter, qui dans cette salle voudrais-tu coincer contre le mur le plus proche et coucher avec ?" Il demanda, en faisant haleter leurs camarades de classes.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ses joues rougirent mais intérieurement il poussa un soupir et acquiesça, en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre.

_Draco._

"Personne." Il répondit mais aussitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il s'arrêta en confusion, ses sourcils se rejoignant sur son front.

"Que —"

Il ne finit pas comme Rogue l'attrapait soudainement, ses yeux élargis d' horreur et d'inquiétude. "Potter espèce d'idiot ! Ce n'était pas du Veritaserum, c'était - " Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry trébucha sur le sol, ses mains bougeant pour tenter de se saisir de sa tête.

"Que se passe-t-il? Que se passe-t-il?" Pansy Parkinson hurla pendant qu'Harry laissait échapper un profond cri de douleur, faisant jaillir de leurs sièges les élèves qui observaient et les faisant s'éloigner du garçon qui criait.

"Harry!" Ron s'exclama mais sa voix s'évanouie lorsqu'Harry se remit à hurler et qu'il tomba sur le dos sur le sol, son corps entier se tordant et convulsant avec une douleur insupportable.

"Professeur! Que lui arrive-t-il? En quoi le changez vous?" Hermione demanda désespéramment, en se précipitant vers leur professeur pour parler mais Rogue était devenu pale et ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut convulser et se crisper de douleur sur le sol froid.

"Professeur! En quoi le changez vous? Vous pouvez arrêtez ça, n'est-ce pas?" Hermione demanda à nouveau avec virulence, cette fois obtenant enfin que Rogue la regarde curieusement.

"Ce…Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué la potion, Ms. Granger." Il répondit d'une voix rauque, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure que le garçon de Gryffondor se transformait en face de lui.

Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil de ce qui se passait autour de lui et était à présent en train de pleurer de douleur, en s'agitant sur le sol comme si son corps était possédé, il se courba avant de s'agiter à nouveau.

"Quoi? Mais alors _qui_ l'a faite, Professeur? Professeur!" Hermione demanda désespéramment à nouveau alors que Ron les rejoignait.

Rogue ne répondit pas alors que ses yeux étaient maintenant grands comme des soucoupes face à ce qu'il apercevait en face de lui. Hermione et Ron suivirent tous les deux son regard et se retournèrent, un halètement s'échappant des lèvres d'Hermione.

Harry Potter avait cessé de convulser et son corps était à présent allongé comme sans vie sur le sol mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait causé les bruyants halètements et murmures des autres étudiants de la classe.

Hermione cilla une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Par l'enfer, elle cilla une quatrième fois avant de finalement parvenir à convaincre ses pieds de marcher et de l'amener à la forme immobile de son meilleur ami.

"Hermione…Il … Il est…" Ron ne réussit pas à continuer alors qu'Hermione se baissait lentement et inspectait la figure d'Harry, sa main tremblant d'incrédulité.

Cependant le Professeur Rogue finit la phrase pour lui, ses yeux noirs se déplaçant à travers la salle de la forme immobile d'Harry au pale et pétrifié blond qui n'avait pas parlé ou bougé de sa place durant tout l'incident.

"Il est une _fille."_

_A suivre ! _

* * *

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font dans notre profil, ou pour les anciennes reviews sur mon profil (pomme-violette).

N'oubliez pas de mettre cette fic par alerte car vous n'en recevrez plus depuis mon compte.

Le troisième chapitre ( déjà pubié ) pour mercredi, le nouveau dès qu'il sera revenu de beta.


	3. The Girl who lived

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry (transformé en femme), donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice Pomme-violette : Cette fanfiction comporte **450 000 mots **répartis inégalement en **35 chapitres**. Elle représente donc un véritable défi. Considérant ma paresse et ma lenteur, il m'a semblé plus intelligent d'accepter l'aide de **Judy-Ellena **pour traduire le reste de cette fiction. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir le nom de la traductrice varier au fur et à mesure des chapitres (1/2) ou à la fin des reviews.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

Draco regarda longuement. Il cilla. Il regarda à nouveau. Il tressaillit. Il écarquilla les yeux et … regarda … encore ce qui avait été le corps du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-un-trou-du-cul. Et c'était un assez beau cul, il vous l'assurait mais ce n'était pas la question.

La question était que son pire ennemi, Harry James Potter, le garçon-avec-le-cul-le-plus-chaud-de-cette-putain-d'école, était à présent … Il ne pouvait pas le dire ! Oh quelle horreur !

Non, en fait, _oui _il pouvait.

Draco retint un sourire.

Une _fille_.

_Une putain de femme_.

Harry Potter, son béguin et rival de longue date, était à présent une fille.

Une foutu _fille_.

Portant du maquillage, enfilant des jupes serrées, à la voix perçante - Attendez une minute, _jupes serrées _? Mm … Il aimait le son de ceci.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème, _encore_.

Le problème était qu'Harry avait juste pris la mauvaise potion et avait été transformé en l'étrange sexe opposé juste en face de lui ! Le garçon s'était tordu sur le sol devant lui de douleur et de souffrance absolue, en criant à tue-tête.

C'était un scandale !

C'était absurde !

C'était absolument ignoble et dégoûtant !

C'était … _sacrément chaud _!

Par la barbe de Merlin, il était chanceux de porter une robe lâche ce jour-là sinon il aurait été un homme perdu ! Etaient-ils fous de mettre un Potter (qui semblait définitivement féminin d'ailleurs) hurlant devant de lui ? C'était comme mettre du chocolat en face d'un gamin de trois ans !

Oh… Maintenant que Draco était concentré sur le chocolat _et_ une délicieuse femelle Potter, cela ne vous dérange pas s'il décrochait une minute, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr. Je n'y pensais pas. Oh … C'est gentil.

Inutile de dire que Draco se trouva à devenir à nouveau soudainement très inconfortable, la culpabilité le faisant se cacher derrière un bureau pour dissimuler sa croissante … anxiété.

Mais c'était _encore_ une fois hors sujet. Harry Potter venait juste d'être transformé en foutu femme sous leurs yeux. Et c'était entièrement sa faute !

Enfin, peut-être pas entièrement. Enfin peut-être même pas partiellement ! Il ne méritait même pas 1/16ème du blâme de ce qui venait d'arriver au Golden Boy - euh - Girl - euh - qu'importe ! En fait, ce n'était pas sa faute du tout si l'idiot avait bu la putain de mauvaise potion ! De qui se moquaient-t-ils ?

Evidemment … ils n'avaient pas exactement déjà dit quoique ce soit pour le blâmer mais il voulait juste s'assurer que personne n'aurait rien à dire sur une chose qui n'était pas sa faute.

Oh… Le Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe lui jetaient encore ces regards noirs de Gryffondor ? Quoi ? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était celui qui avait fait cela à Potter intentionnellement ?

Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'avait strictement _rien_ à voir avec ça. Rien du tout, vous entendez ? Rien. R-I-E-N. Après tout, ce n'était pas _sa_ faute s'il s'était _accidentellement_ (assurez vous d'insister sur le mot 'accidentellement' d'ailleurs) emparé de la mauvaise potion et l'avait donnée au Golden Boy - euh- Girl de Poudlard.

Merde.

Il allait devoir s'habituer à celui-là.

De toute manière, comme il était en train de le dire - Non. Pas sa faute du tout.

Bien que … qu'il n'ait pas exactement dit qu'il n'aimait le présent changement, n'est-ce pas ? Draco ricana méchamment alors que ses yeux argentés se baissaient devant lui sur la forme immobile du garçon.

Potter semblait juste aussi foutrement chaud en fille. Attendez, il s'éloignait de son but. Son but ? Ouais, il allait y arriver ! Ne vous précipitez pas !

Le fait était - euh - est que Harry- euh -_Potter_, le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-un-trou-du-cul-et-avoir-un-beau-cul, était à présent le gars- euh -fille-qui-avait-survécu-pour-être-une-trou-du-cul-et-avoir-un-beau-cul-et-une-large-_poitrine_.

Draco empêcha difficilement un regard concupiscent d'apparaître sur son joli visage.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le changement bien sûr. Oh non, pas du tout. Le changement ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le fait qu'Harry se soit transformé en la fille la plus chaude de l'école que l'on avait vu depuis Lily Potter elle-même en l'espace de trois minutes, était ok pour lui.

Mais vous _n_'avait _pas vraiment _à savoir _ça_ … Oh… Maintenant il le fit.

Draco regarda à nouveau avec des yeux ronds Granger se pencher pour donner un petit coup dans la silhouette immobile d'Harry, allongée sur le sol froid. Il regarda, les yeux tendus pendant que la brunette donnait encore un petit coup à Harry, les autres Gryffondors et Serpentards observer derrière eux avec des yeux élargis de curiosité.

Il cligna des yeux et observa le Professeur Rogue s'accroupir et inspecter l'état d'Harry en ignorant les chuchotements précipités des élèves autour d'eux.

"Professeur…Qui exactement a _fait_ cette potion?" Granger a demandé avec effroi. Honnêtement, vous pensiez que la sang-de-bourbe avait un certain cerveau à juger par le fait qu'elle était la tête de classe … Tks …

Le Professeur Rogue garda le silence, relevant les yeux doucement avant qu'il ne rencontre le visage frappé de culpabilité de Draco, sa seule expression d'accusation. Le Serpentard blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer par anticipation.

"Mr. Malfoy… Je voudrais que vous veniez ici. Maintenant." Le Professeur Rogue dit doucement, son ton étrangement plus doux que son habituelle voix claquante.

Draco avait le sentiment que ce n'était définitivement _pas_ un bon signe. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil aux étudiants autour de lui et reprit instantanément un air renfrogné et colérique.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rester bouche bée ? Retournez à vos place et commencez à nettoyer !" Il aboya de son habituelle … attitude Roguienne.

Draco grimaça encore. Pas un bon signe du _tout._

Tout le monde se mit instantanément en action, le laissant seul avec Rogue et les deux membres restant de la petite équipe de rêve de Potter. Il renifla à cette pensée. Ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi coriace maintenant que leur leader sans peur était une putain de fille.

"Mr. Weasley et Ms. Granger ayez l'amabilité d'aller informer Madame Pomfresh de ce qui vient de se passer." Rogue ordonna, en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à la forme immobile d'Harry.

"Mais Professeur—"

"Pas un autre mot, Weasley. A moins que vous ne vouliez finir dans la même situation que Mons — ou devrais-je dire, _Mademoiselle _Potter ici même.", l'interrompu Rogue, en se saisissant Draco par le bras.

Ron pâlit et ferma sa bouche restée grande ouverte avant qu'il ne soit prestement embarqué par une Hermione vexée, les deux Gryffondors se précipitant pour trouver l'aide de l'infirmière.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers Draco avec un regard que Draco pu seulement retourner avec un sourire mi grimaçant mi penaud.

Rogue plissa les yeux vers lui et indiqua la fille évanouie sur le sol, en envoyant à Draco un de ses reniflements méprisants. "Vous porterez Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mr. Malfoy. J'informerais le Directeur de ce qui s'est passé." Dit-il, un air légèrement inquiet sur son visage.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent comme deux souafles de Quidditch. "Monsieur? Vous voulez que _je_ porte Potter à l'infirmerie?" demanda-t-il, sa voix se cassant d'incrédulité.

"Eh bien, qui d'autre est responsable de ceci Mr. Malfoy? La fée des dents? Cupidon? Soulever le derrière maigrichon de la fille et amenez la à l'infirmerie!" Rogue ordonna avec colère, en lui jetant un regard noir avant de disparaître pour trouver Dumbledore.

Draco le regarda la mâchoire tombante, les autres Serpentard se moquant de lui depuis leur siège. Levant les yeux, il envoya à tous son regard le plus malveillant, les faisant se taire immédiatement, intimidés.

Oh, il était doué. Il était _sacrément_ doué.

Leur envoyant un regard de plus, il se pencha lentement et recueillit le garçon-devenu-fille dans ses bras avec une étrange délicatesse dans ses mouvements et une douceur dans ses yeux qui firent écarquiller les yeux de ses camarades et des autres Gryffondor.

Draco les ignora et porta la fille blottie entre ses bras en dehors de la salle de classe, toute la classe muette d'excitation.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prévois pas de kidnapper votre petit héroïne ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Enfin … Peut-être pas de la manière dont vous le pensez. _Draco pensa, en souriant complaisamment alors qu'il commençait à marcher doucement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Ne vous méprenez pas sur ceci, c'était définitivement un voyage à l'infirmerie pour lequel il n'avait _aucune envie_ de se presser. Il voulait en fait prendre son temps pour observer la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait la fille blottie dans bras, il pouvait observer plus nettement les traits de son visage, clairement surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Draco la regarda longuement … Oui, _encore_.

Elle était … Elle était _belle_. Doucement, il traça du pouce la courbe de sa pommette mince. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux avaient grandit de manière excessive, à présent assez long pour frôler le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de sa taille svelte. Des mèches encadraient son visage pale et délicat et recouvraient à peine la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui était restée gentiment sur son front.

La robe qu'elle portait paraissait immense à présent sur son corps mince et souple, qui avait maintenant … _pris quelques form_es _tout à fait _...

Les yeux de Draco se baladèrent lentement sur la plutôt impressionnante … grosseur se trouvant sous le chandail rouge de Gryffondor.

… _intéressante_. Oh … Draco aimait définitivement _ce_ changement.

Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les lèvres désormais délicatement rosées, sur les paupières battant lentement, sur la douce courbe de sa nuque, sur les longues jambes galbées à l'intérieur de son pantalon désormais bouffant, sur la courbe de ses hanches toujours aussi bien formées et enfin sur l'unique boucle d'oreille sur son oreille gauche.

Draco se sourit.

Il n'avait absolument _aucun_s scrupules. Qui aurait pu savoir que Potter aurait l'air aussi sexy en étant un membre de l'autre sexe ?

Et qui était-il pour y redire quoique ce soit ? Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Potter passant le reste de sa vie en fille …

Attendez une minute … Potter … fille ? Potter … étant une fille… une fille qui pourrait se reproduire sexuellement _et donner des héritiers … Potter…une fille… _Epouse … _Potter, Epouse, fille, héritier _… Ca y est !

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent d'une joie et de plaisir non dissimulés. Non, cela ne l'ennuyait _pas du tout_ ! En fait, c'était sacrément parfait !

Potter - fille - Potter - fille, la saison des courtisans, béguin, parfaite, exigences … Une sonnerie retentit dans la tête de Draco. Non, pas _cette_ tête, obsédées !

Maintenant que Potter était la fille la plus sexy que l'école n'ait jamais vu, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'empêcher de courir après son coup de cœur.

Bon sang, Potter -en tant que garçon- pouvait remplir chacune de ses exigences.

Potter en tant que _fille_ les remplissait juste parfaitement !

Peut-être était-ce juste le signe du destin qu'il attendait ! Il, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ne pouvait pas trouver ici une femme convenable pour devenir sa fiancée, par conséquent, le destin avait décidé de lui en faire une sur mesure rien que _pour_ lui.

Belle, intelligente, populaire, charmante, sexy, agressive … Yup, tout ceci correspondait parfaitement à Potter. A présent tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de parvenir à convaincre son père qu'Harry Potter était maintenant une fille.

Oh il n'aurait aucun problème avec _ça_, il pouvait vous l'assurer. Son père lui-même avait un jour dit que Potter aurait du naître en tant que fille car un don aussi précieux que le fourchelangue avec les compétences de Voldemort lui-même serait définitivement une chose à ajouter à la lignée de la famille Malfoy.

Oh l'ironie de tout ça était trop dure à supporter.

Il jeta un regard au petit paquet entre ses bras et envoya à Harry un sourire, en usant une main pour pousser le rideau de longs cheveux noirs de son visage. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de faire craquer Harry pour lui avant le Ball de fin d'année.

Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Pas vrai ?

Après tout, il était Draco Malfoy, riche, puissant et l'un des garçons les plus beaux dans toute cette putain d'école. En fait … Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le seul autre beau garçon était à présent une fille … Impliquant le fait qu'il était le plus beau mec aujourd'hui …

Il sourit narquoisement à cette pensée. Oh, les dieux l'aimaient vraiment. Qu'Est-ce que les filles ne feraient pas pour finir dans son pantalon.

"Tu seras mienne, Potter… Je te le promets …" Il murmura dans sa barbe, en usant une main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux bruns désormais longs de ses yeux.

Meilleurs ennemis, 16 ans de ressentiment à présent oubliés. Maintenant il pourrait se concentrer sur une chose en particulier … C'était … courtiser la parfaite 'fille' … Harry Potter …

"Par Merlin! Qu'est il arrivé à M. Potter?" Madam Pomfresh parvint à s'écrier tout en s'affairant autour du corps d'Harry, ne remarquant pas le regard que jetait Draco à sa patiente féminine.

"Je crois que Potter est un 'elle' à présent Pomfresh." Rogue répondit sarcastiquement, se récoltant par là même un regard irrité par l'infirmière.

"Je suis parfaitement consciente du genre actuel de M. Potter, merci beaucoup. Mais ce qui m'intéresse est _comment_ cela a pu se produire dans _votre_ classe Severus !" Elle gronda pendant qu'elle commençait à attraper certaines bouteilles de potions.

Les narines du professeur Rogue s'écartèrent. " Je vous demande pardon? Ce n'était, sous aucun prétexte, pas _ma_ faute! Si j'avais su que ce stupide garçon —"

"Eh bien si vous ne lui aviez pas fait boire une potion en face de la classe comme vous le faites habituellement alors peut-être que ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu!" Madame Pomfresh le coupa, en envoyant à Rogue son regard le plus perçant.

"Je n'étais pas conscient de ce qui allait se passer, Pomfresh L'un de mes étudiants lui a accidentellement donné la mauvaise potion et je —"

"Ah, ainsi cela expliquerait la présence de M. Malfoy ici, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je peux parfaitement comprendre pourquoi il aurait fait cela, Severus. Les deux garçons ont été des rivaux pendant des années, vous allez sûrement lui donner une punition sévère pour avoir fait ceci ?" Madame Pomfresh fit remarquer froidement, en regardant Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se sont élargis sous l'insulte et de colère. « Hey! Ce n'était pas ma faute! Les deux fioles de potions était juste devant moi avec la même couleur, je les ai confondues!" Il se défendit, susceptible.

"Foutaise!" Madame Pomfresh lui rétorqua brusquement.

"C'est _assez !_"

Tout le monde dans la pièce devint silencieux alors que le Professeur Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux n'étant pas fixés sur eux mais sur le garçon - euh- _fille_ endormi_e_ sur le lit.

Draco ressentit finalement un soupçon de culpabilité. Peut-être que cela n'était pas correct de sa part d'être aussi heureux de cet accident après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qui venait de se passer était juste pour Harry et autant il préférait l'autre garçon en fille, autant il savait qu'Harry n'accepterait jamais la nouvelle.

Draco ne le pourrait. Rien que la pensée de lui passant d'un séduisant garçon avec une queue à une séduisante fille avec des seins était trop choquante.

Cependant, la potion de Transformation Mentale était en fait _permanente_. Draco l'avait su à la minute même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le corps - tout en courbe - d'Harry au sol.

Qu'importe à quel point quelqu'un essaierait de faire des recherches, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'antidote. C'était pourquoi la potion avait en premier lieu été classifiée 'niveau rouge'.

Et, il se sentait assez coupable pour admettre que, oui, c'était lui qui avait réalisé la potion. En tant que projet pour le Professeur Rogue. Même s'il affirmait la vérité en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout faite pour que ceci arrive, c'était son propre esprit incontrôlable qui avait désiré que son attirant rival prenne la forme d'une fille.

Il était aussi innocent que coupable.

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Harry, Severus?" demanda patiemment Dumbledore, en se tournant pour regarder fixement à la fois Rogue et Draco, ses yeux s'attardant sur Draco avec une étrange lueur.

Il n'avait pas fait ça! Il n'était pas responsable ! Hum… Ok, hum… Sûrement.

Madame Pomfresh renifla et secoua la tête avant de recouvrir Harry sur son lit d''hopital, couvrant ainsi la jolie Gryffondor de la vue des trois autres.

Prof. Rogue toussa et regarda Draco, qui en retour renvoyant au Serpentard plus âgé son regard. "Hey! Ce n'était pas _ma_ faute Professeur ! Je jure que c'était un accident!" Insista-t-il, tournant son regard vers celui incrédule de Dumbledore.

"Vous êtes le rival numéro un de Mons. — _Mademoiselle_ Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Les faits sont plutôt contre vous. Et sûrement qu'en étant le meilleur élève de la classe du Professeur Rogue, vous auriez pu reconnaître aisément la potion…?" demanda le Professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux inspectant le blond.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. "Professeur Dumbledore, je _jure _que je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. J'admets que j'aurai un motif pour transformer Potter en fille mais pas à cause de ce que vous croyez ! Je veux qu'il soit une fille pour pouvoir coucher avec sans préoccupations et —"

Rogue toussa fortement, faisant s'arrêter Draco et lui envoyer un sourire penaud.

"Euh…Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça. Mais comme je le disais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais fait en sorte que ça arrive ! Même _moi_ je peux faire des erreurs vous savez ... Je peux sembler parfait mais je ne le suis pas." dit-il, en élevant snobbeusement son nez.

"Mais vous aviez toutes les raisons pour nuire à Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Regarder votre exploit." dit calmement le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Professeur, pour la d_ernière_ fois, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi en attrapant la fiole de potion sur la table, je n'ai même pas réalisé que ce n'était pas du Veritaserum. J'aurai pensé que le Professeur Rogue m'aurait corrigé s'il l'avait remarqué lui-même." dit Draco effrontément.

"Ne rejetez pas ça sur moi, Malfoy!" Retentit Rogue.

"C'est pourtant vrai, n'est-ce pas Monsieur?" demanda doucement Draco.

"Silence! Assez!" S'éleva encore Dumbledore, réussissant finalement à faire taire les deux Serpentard.

Rogue et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre mais demeurèrent silencieux, leurs yeux voyageant vers la couverture au dessus du lit d'Harry.

Dumbledore se pinça l'arête du nez en réfléchissant, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il combattait sa confusion. "Si je peux demander, Severus… qui au juste a _fait_ cette potion?" Il interrogea en le regardant.

Rogue renifla et se tourna pour fixer Draco, qui pâlit et recula légèrement en réponse.

"Moi JE l'ai faite, Professeur Dumbledore." Le blond répondit, en se mordant les lèvres de manière hésitante alors qu'il prononçait les mots.

Cependant, il fut surpris en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore étinceler au lieu de se noircir de colère ou de suspicion, ce qui le fit reculer une fois de plus de peur.

"Euh…Professeur?" Il demanda, sa voix s'effritant.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Le vieil homme avait l'air comme s'il avait du mal à contenir son rire.

Qu'est-ce que ce vieil allumé trouvait tout le temps de si amusant, de toute manière? Le père de Draco avait toujours dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas tous ses esprits.

"Ah…Je vois, Monsieur. Malfoy. Dites moi quelque chose, Monsieur Malfoy…Quelle est au juste votre ... hum ... _orientation sexuelle_?" Il demanda, faisant ainsi presque sortir les yeux de Rogue de leur orbite.

Draco cilla une fois. Une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois.

Il inspira.

"Je vous demande pardon, directeur?" Il demanda encore, en s'évanouissant presque d'humiliation.

Dumbledore sourit de manière encourageante, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'une joie et d'un amusement non dissimulés.

"Quelle est votre sexualité, Monsieur Malfoy?" Redemanda-t-il, cette fois-ci en récoltant de même un regard incrédule de Rogue.

Draco rougit. Il ne tenait pas en place, ses yeux cherchant à fixer l'ourlet de sa robe d'école noire.

"Uh… et bien … Je suis ...Er… Je suis bi en fait, directeur … Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela à avoir avec mon inclination." Il ajouta énervé, ses joues toujours aussi rouges.

Dumbledore sourit une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Pompom, qui était occupé à s'enquérir de la santé de le corps féminin du ... de la fille-qui-a-Survécue.

"Er… Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous discutions du reste dans mon bureau, qui sait ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des sujets que le Ministère ne devrez pas connaître, Severus…" dit-il jovialement, ne remarquant pas le regard atterré du professeur Rogue.

"Professeur, ont-il entendu ce qui est arrivé à notre Harry ?" Madame Pomfresh l'interrompit, en jetant un regard au lit d'Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Si je ne me trompe pas Pompom, je crois que certains hiboux du Ministère doivent juste d'arriver dans mon bureau. Avec un certain ami à pattes noires, si je ne m'abuse…" Il fit un clin d'œil à Madame Pomfresh, qui semblait être prête à se jeter sur le roublard.

Draco mordit ses lèvres et essaya de faire son chemin vers la porte derrière lui sans être vu.

"Venez par ici, Mr. Malfoy, nous avons des problèmes à discuter." Dumbledore prononça joyeusement, posant une main ferme sur le col de Draco pour empêcher sa stupide tentative de fuite.

"Er…Professeur, ne serait-ce pas mieux que je reste ici? Je pourrais surveiller Potter pour vous si vous le voulez ...Er…Uhm—"

"N'importe quoi, Mr. Malfoy! Je suis sûr que Monsieur Black sera assez intéressé par les choses que vous avez à lui dire à propos de sa filleule._"_ Dumbledore lui envoya un sourire encourageant.

Qu'est-ce que—? _Sourire encourageant? _Le vieux cinglé ne devrait pas envoyer de sourire encourageant aux blonds s'apprêtant à courtiser leur rival ! C'était juste…_Mal!_

Draco se sentait _affolé_. Il avait toujours su que Dumbledore état dérangé. Aujourd'hui, il savait que le directeur était complètement cinglé.

"Professeur, si mon père en entend parler, je —"

"Oh ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça, Mr. Malfoy. Je suis certain que Lucius découvrira tout bientôt et ensuite vous pourrez exprimer comment vous avez l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cet ... intérêt que vous avez envers Mademoiselle Potter." Il ajouta, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Okay. A présent, Draco était _vraiment _tétanisé. C'était déjà assez troublant d'avoir Dumbledore qui l'encourageait mais qu'il lui lance des clins d'œil était tout simplement perturbant !

C'était presqu'aussi perturbant que la fois où Pansy Parkinson avait glissé sa main dans son entre-jambe! Okay…Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, n'est-ce pas? Euh….

"Er…Professeur? Vous n'êtes pas furieux à propos de ça?" Il demanda, sa voix chargée d'incrédulité.

Dumbledore se contenta de rire et mena un Draco incroyablement confus ainsi qu'un Rogue au moins aussi confus et lugubre en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Je comprends vos motifs, Mr. Malfoy. Après tout, Harry Potter _aurait _pu être la _fille_ à courtiser en cette saison si seulement il était naturellement né _féminin._ Mais…Il semble qu'avec ce qui arrive, je ne peux pas me retrouver énervé." Il expliqua en haussant les épaules.

" Et pourquoi cela, Professeur?" Rogue demanda, regardant le vieil homme prudemment bien qu'il n'en croie pas ses yeux.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de reconnaissance.

"Parce que… Je crois que si le destin lui même n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Je suis sûr que Mr. Potter a été transformé en fille pour une véritable raison. Et si mes suppositions s'avèrent être exactes, ce changement se fait pour le mieux ... si Harry apprenait à l'accepter bien sûr." Il dit en souriant.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur? Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que vous dites." Rogue dit suspicieusement.

"Je disais, Severus…Qu'Harry pouvait être destiné à être transformé en fille. Juste une impression. .. Une étrange impression... Je suis absolument certain que ce changement sera la cause d'un autre événement majeur qui surviendra dans sa vie dont je suis sûr qu'il est prévu pour. Et qui suis-je pour interférer avec ceci ?" Dumbledore répondit, haussant les épaules en réponse.

"Comment pouvez vous réagir aussi calmement sur ça, directeur?" Rogue demanda encore, cette fois paraissant légèrement hystérique.

"Ah… Mais calmez-vous, Severus… Je choisis seulement à la place de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Vous savez ce que l'on dit sur le destin…Il trouverait toujours un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins." Après cela, Dumbledore gloussa légèrement à nouveau.

Rogue eut l'air à l'instant être prêt à l'étrangler mais se contenu. Après tout, _"Un Professeur, devenu fou, transforme non seulement le Garçon-qui-a-survécu en fille mais assassine également le directeur de Poudlard." _n'aurait pas l'air approprié en couverture des journaux sorciers.

Draco, cependant, était une toute autre histoire.

Il semblait comme s'il était reparti en voyage dans ses propres illusions perverses puisque ses yeux avaient l'air absent et puisqu'il marchait avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage, en salivant presque.

Rogue fit une grimace dégoûtée à son soi-disant filleul.

"Mr. Malfoy, mon bureau est dans _cette_ voie." Dumbledore dit joyeusement, poussant Draco à cligner des yeux et rediriger ses pas malgré le fait qu'il continue néanmoins ses pensées malades.

Rogue grommela sous sa barbe et les suivit, de mauvaise humeur.

Comment Draco était toujours un Malfoy digne de ce nom, il ne savait.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était que le garçon blond était quelques fois un complet idiot. Il commençait à avoir une vision très négative sur les blonds à cause de cela.

Bon…Peut-être pas tous les blonds. Juste ceux dont le prénom était 'Draco' et dont le nom était ' Malfoy'

Ignorant le sifflotement terriblement agaçant de Dumbledore et l'expression baveuse de Draco, il les suivit sur le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, en marmonnant et grommelant à lui même tout le long.

Il était sûr d'une chose. Draco avait fait cette potion et c'était le propre esprit pervers de Draco qui avait en premier lieu changé Potter en femme. Il n'était pas certain ce qu'allait faire le blond de cet événement mais il n'allait pas apprécier.

Sans mentionner Potter…Rogue grimaça.

Potter, une putain de _femme_ ? L'horreur. La monstruosité! Un outrage! Un complet scandale ! Le plus grand tumulte depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé son homosexualité !

Okay… Peut-être que la dernière partie était fabriquée de tout point mais il pouvait rêver, n'est-ce pas? Humph! De toute façon, le fait principal était que chaque personne, chacun des fanatiques de Va-crever- Potter dans ce petit monde de morveux allez le blâmer lui, Severus Rogue, pour ce qui venait de se passer

Fait chier! Foutu gamin! Ou gamine! Ou quoi que ce soit …! Même à travers son fils ... sa fille, James Potter le tourmentait encore !

Oh il lui rendrait la pareille un jour…Un jour, il aura sa revanche! Il débarrasserait le monde de tout les ' Harry Potter ' balafrés, aux yeux verts monstrueusement cachés derrière des loupes et dirigerait la Grande Bretagne… et ensuite…_Le monde entier! _Mwahahahaha!

Ahem! Er ... hum, désolé pour cela. On a un peu divagué.

Foutu Potter pour avoir bu cette foutu potion comme un idiot.

Enfoiré de Malfoy pour être un petit pervers de branleur.

Fichu Dumbledore pour être aussi foutrement _joyeux_… et pour sourire tout le temps !

Fichu Elfes de maison pour nettoyer ses sous-vêtements et les rendre aussi serré.

Mais par dessus tout, enfoiré de Potter et pour ses nichons ayant instantanément grandit !

Ooh… Que ce garçon ... euh ... fille soit damnée.

A suivre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews pour exprimer ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans mon profil.


	4. Bloody Hell

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry ( transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Note de la traductrice Pomme-violette : Cette fanfiction comporte **450 000 mots **répartis inégalement en **35 chapitres**. Elle représente donc un véritable défi. Considérant ma paresse et ma lenteur, il m'a semblé plus intelligent d'accepter l'aide de **Judy-Ellena **pour traduire le reste de cette fic. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir le nom de la traductrice varier au fur et à mesure des chapitres (1/2) ou à la fin des reviews.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

**Chapitre 4- Bloody Hell!**

Sirius Black fulminait.

Il était mécontent.

Il était furieux.

Il était même _livide._

Il salivait presque d'envie de faire éteindre la lignée de la famille Malfoy à tout jamais, en commençant avec le blond suffisant et dédaigneux en face de lui en ce moment, qui était _malencontreusement_ le mari de sa cousine.

Bref, cela lui cassait royalement les couilles.

_Hum... Métaphoriquement _parlant.

Et pourquoi diable n'aurait – il pas le droit de s'énerver ? Il s'occupait _innocemment_ de ses propres affaires en planifiant la fin future de son ennemi gluant et au nez crochu (devinez qui) quand un hibou haut en couleurs était brusquement arrivé et avait annoncé la douce nouvelle.

_Putain de merde_ !

Son filleul avait été changé en une aberration de femme !

Oh pour l'amour de l'humanité, Merlin aide nous ! Combien de choses encore un mec peut encaisser dans sa vie ?

D'accord, il avait été victime d'un coup monté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Et oui, par conséquent il avait été condamné à vie à Azkaban avec ces abrutis de parodie de gardien qui ne vous donnez _même pas assez d'intimité_ pour faire _ce qu'il y a à faire_ bordel de merde !

Et dire qu'il s'agissait des mêmes fichues créatures qui avait essayé de lui donné le foutu baiser du détraqueur ! Sirius secoua les épaules de dégoût. Les funèbres êtres encapuchonnés n'étaient définitivement _pas_ son type. Quoique cela ne le surprenait pas. Cela expliquerait inéluctablement les mains excessivement baladeuses lorsqu'il dormait la nuit à Azkaban...Mais...Vous n'avez vraiment _pas_ envie de savoir ça.

Sirius prit une teinte intéressante de vert à cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur.

_Par Merlin! _Il pensa, en chassant cette pensée.

Oh et bien sûr! N'oublions pas les si merveilleuses années en tant que Prisonnier en cavale, n'est-ce pas? Qui après tout n'aimerait _pas_ être condamné à tord pour un crime commis par un enfoiré de meurtrier du nom de Peter Pettigrew - qui de toute façon était un tocard sans aucun goût qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville du style de Sirius.

Pourquoi - Comment avaient-ils seulement pu _penser_ qu'il avait tué tous ces gens ? Sirius n'aurait _jamais_ fait une chose horrible telle que faire exploser une bande de moldus dans un lieu publique ! Il aurait probablement fait ceci d'une manière beaucoup plus classe - tels que la torture, le passage à tabac, les supplications, l'usage d'un rire maniaque avec complètement ahuris et préparant une évasion, vous savez ... les trucs habituels du grand méchant.

Faire exploser les gens était un moyen tellement ennuyeux selon lui.

_Oh_ ... Sirius ricana malicieusement. Cette phrase sonnait _tellement_ malsaine lorsque vous le vouliez ... Sirius sourit encore plus narquoisement à cette pensée. Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah...Oui...Oui en effet, ces agents du Ministère étaient stupides d'avoir pensé que Sirius avait commis ces meurtres. Et oui ... cela lui _manquai_t d'être pourchassé où qu'il aille pour un crime hideux et _ringard_. _Oui_, c'était un sarcasme.

Et si _ceci_ n'était pas suffisant, le destin a cru qu'à présent ce serait incroyablement _drôle_ de transformer son noble, admirable et respectueux filleul en une foutue bonne femme ! Une fichue mère porteuse sans aucun doute ! Et une jolie en plus, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté !

Oh yeah, vous riez maintenant pas vrai ? Oh ouais, _vraiment _drôle. Hystérique. Hilarant. Effectivement, Sirius adorait utiliser les sarcasmes... Hum Hum.

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! Ok, c'était un peu hystérique et il avait quelque peu ... _gloussé_ lorsqu'il l'avait appris mais là n'est pas la question !

Harry ne pouvait pas devenir une fille. Vous ne pouvez perdre un pénis bien proportionné, développer un monstrueux utérus et voir des seins pousser en un couple de minutes ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Oh, qui se soucie de ce qui est normal ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas _humain_ !

Pour l'amour de l'humanité ! Qu'est-ce que le monde devient ? Que tout le monde commence à courir pour sa vie face à l'attaque de la maladie mortelle des seins-qui-poussent ! Sauvez vous ! Euh ... Hum !

Sirius toussa fortement, en se reprenant. Désolé pour ça.

_Bordel_.

Lucius Malfoy, le blond toujours aussi amusé parvint à lui rire au visage.

_Bordel de merde_.

Le rictus de Lucius s'élargit à la vue de la pure haine sur le visage attirant de Sirius, un autre petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Bordel de putain de merde._

Le blond regarda ailleurs, cachant l'amusement dans ses yeux argentés alors qu'il prétendait être absorbé par l'une des nombreuses peintures du bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius serra les poings, son corps secoué par la rage refoulée.

Après un long moment, juste lorsque Sirius était sur le point de se détendre, Malfoy Senior eut un nouveau rictus et commença à siffloter pour lui-même fortement.

_Maudit…lui._

"_MALFOY!"_

Sirius trancha finalement et sauta instantanément devant l'homme en face de lui, son corps adoptant automatiquement sa forme canine alors que Lucius ne put rien faire si ce n'est qu'hoqueter de surprise, les yeux élargis et fixés sur les dents de Sirius qui montrait les crocs dans un grognement sourd.

Lucius déglutit et lui envoya un sourire tremblant, ses yeux s'élargissant ridiculement par la peur alors que Sirius montra ses canines une nouvelle fois bien qu'il sembla à Lucius que le Maraudeur lui souriait narquoisement en grognant.

"Sirius!"

Sirius se figea instantanément et se changea juste à temps pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore s'avancer dans son bureau avec - oh grosse surprise - _Malfoy Junior_ derrière lui, le blond semblant aussi pervers que son père ne l'était en face de James Potter.

Sirius cilla. Quoi que vous faîtes, vous n'en entendrez _pas_ parler par _lui_.

Après Draco vint Severus Rogue, le Dieu Graisseux des cheveux huileux, qui sua la haine aussitôt qu'il posa ses profonds yeux noirs sur le visage de Sirius.

Sirius grimaça. Oh ce qu'il pouvait adorer à quel point sa simple présence pouvait énerver Rogue. Il le jurait, c'était un cadeau, venant du plus haut paradis.

"Ah. Lucius. Heureux aussi de vous voir ici. Je vois que Minerva vous a déjà envoyé un hibou portant la nouvelle?" Dumbledore demanda gaiement pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, jetant un regard amusé aux deux hommes.

La voix du Directeur fut suffisante pour faire reprendre les esprits de Sirius alors qu'il jetait un œil à Lucius, qu'il remarqua finalement, était toujours sous lui dû à son attaque.

Euh…Oups.

Sirius sourit en coin et se releva, souriant d'autant plus largement en voyant le regard humilié et colérique sur le visage de Lucius.

"Euh… En effet Directeur. Cela est venu à mon attention et étant donné que les nouvelles m'ont particulièrement choquées, je devais venir ici et voir ceci par moi-même pour y croire." parvint à dire finalement Lucius, en se redressant sur son siège en un mouvement gracieux.

Rogue grogna face à cela. Pourquoi les Malfoy devaient ils être aussi foutrement gracieux à chaque fichue minute? Il jurait, le rêve de sa vie était d'avoir un jour l'occasion de voir tomber Lucius et s'écraser face contre terre. Ou sur les fesses. Celle qui vient en première.

Rogue sourit sournoisement.

" Eh bien pourquoi ne discuterions nous pas de tout ceci autour d'un thé?" Dumbledore proposa joyeusement, ses yeux bleus scintillant alors qu'il conjurait magiquement la dite proposition.

Sirius ne put rien faire d'autre que rester bouche bée et le fixer.

Son filleul venait d'être tourné en une foutue fille pour l'amour de Merlin !

Il voulait voir quelques punitions tomber ici !

Peut-être quelques tortures et la castration pour la personne responsable, ça pour sûr !

Vous ne vous contentez _pas_ de parler à propos d'une telle affaire autour d'un verre de thé comme s'il planifié la fête de fiançailles du fichu garçon...euh fille !

Sirius fulminait atrocement maintenant alors qu'il arrachait la tasse de thé qui lui était offerte et l'avala immédiatement avant de parler.

"Directeur, si je peux me permettre de demander … toujours aussi …_poliment_… Je suis curieux après tout…" Il ignora le reniflement de dérision qu'il percevait depuis l'endroit où se trouvait Rogue et établi son regard sur Draco, qui regardait en l'air avec, aucun doute, des idées perverses à l'esprit.

Le garçon ne cessait de triturer ses robes ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, c'était si _malsain_ !

Mais le plus important était à venir.

"COMMENT DIABLE AVEZ VOUS PU TRANSFORMER MON FILLEUL EN UNE FICHUE BONNE FEMME AVEC DES REGLES ?" Sirius explosa soudainement, faisant sursauter de surprise toutes les personnes dans la pièce alors qu'il bondissait littéralement sur le bureau et commençait à secouer Dumbledore par ses robes.

Draco glapit et éloigna sa chaise de l'homme enragé, ses yeux scannant désespérément la pièce à la recherche d'une issue de secours.

Le regard froid de Sirius se transféra immédiatement sur le blond, se rétrécissant d'autant plus lorsque Dumbledore lança un sourire joyeux à Lucius et offrit rapidement une tasse de thé à l'homme à la bouche ballante.

"Allons, Sirius. Après tout, tu ne peux pas blâmer un garçon de convoiter son rival et ainsi d'accomplir ses propres fantasmes égoïstes en le tournant en fille." dit Dumbledore avec un sourire envers Draco, secouant simplement les épaules à cette idée comme si il avait annoncé quelque chose aussi simple que de respirer de l'air.

Les narines de Sirius s'évasèrent. Il se souvenait qu'un jour quelqu'un avait dit qu'il y avait une mince frontière entre être un génie et un complet et parfait lunatique.

Il savait à présent pourquoi.

"Directeur, si je peux me permettre encore une fois… juste qui _est _le putain de bâtard derrière cet épouvantable scandale?" demanda Sirius calmement cette fois, en prenant lentement de petites inspirations pour relaxer ses muscles tendus alors qu'il se rasseyait doucement sur son siège.

"Allons, Allons, Black. Je doute vraiment que Severus est un bâtard. Sa mère était peut-être une salope mais ils étaient définitivement mariés lorsqu'elle a était engrossée par l'imbécile malchanceux qu'il appelle père." Draco répondit comme une évidence, glapissant immédiatement après que Rogue fit mine de fondre sur lui avec des yeux enragés.

"Père!" Draco se rua pour se planquer derrière la chaise de son père, inconscients des rires amusés de Dumbledore.

"Ne t'avises pas de reporter la faute sur moi, sale petit pervers fantasmant nuit et jour sur Potty! Tu voulais que ceci arrive n'est-ce pas? Tu voulais que Potter soit une foutue femme pour qu'elle puisse porter pour toi un puissant héritier Malfoy!" lui aboya Rogue, en plongeant sur le garçon une fois encore mais grogna lorsque Lucius le retient.

Draco battit ses cils innocemment, un sourire narquois naissant sur son joli visage. "Comment Professeur Rogue ! Je suis assez choqué que vous puissiez penser que j'aurais pu commettre une telle chose ! _Bien sûr_ que non je n'ai pas fais ceci à Potter pour qu'il...euh..._elle_ puisse porter mon enfant." dit-il d'une voix traînante, en souriant plus largement au grognement de Sirius.

Le Professeur Rogue cilla d'incrédulité pendant que Draco le regardait avec l'expression la plus innocente qu'il ait jamais vue, à tel point qu'elle aurait rendue Neville Londubat lui-même suspicieux à côté. Mais il n'était pas trompé pour autant. Oh non, il n'était _pas _dupe un seul instant.

Draco cilla et instantanément l'innocente expression fut remplacée par un sourire pervers et suffisant. " Je voulais transformer Potter en fichue fille pour que je puisse enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche, la tripoter contre le mur le plus proche, épouser son petit cul sexy et _ensuite_ lui faire porter mes enfants. Au pluriel, je vous signale." Il plaisanta mais aussitôt que les mots franchirent sa bouche, sa voix se finit en un souffle effrayé lorsque Sirius Black fondit de rage sur lui. Le maraudeur tomba sur Rogue, qui à son tour tomba sur Lucius, dont la chaise se renversa, jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes furent à terre.

Rogue n'aurait pu effacer son sourire de son visage même s'il avait essayé. Oh happy day ! Lucius Malfoy venait juste de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Il rit hystériquement de la situation.

Draco s'éloigna calmement d'eux, sourit en prenant la tasse de thé que Dumbledore lui tendait et de s'assit ensuite rapidement sur l'un des sièges.

Dumbledore, sans surprise, lui souriait encore. "Gentlemen, s'il vous plaît. Si vous pouviez tous calmement prendre un siège et réprimer toutes tentatives de meurtre jusqu'à ce que je finisse de parler, je pourrais expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé." dit-il jovialement, en désignant les trois autres sièges de son bureau.

Sirius marmonna et poussa de côté Rogue alors qu'il se levait et s'installait sur le siège près de Draco, sa baguette tenue à présent fermement dans sa main et suspicieusement déjà dirigée au visage rayonnant de Draco. Rogue acquiesça calmement et fit de même, époussetant ses robes pendant que Lucius se redressait de nouveau, ses yeux argentés s'assombrissant de colère et d'humiliation lorsqu'il attendit et ignora le rire de Rogue.

"Et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons deux personnes à blâmer pour cet incident plutôt amusant. Le Professeur Rogue et Monsieur Malfoy ici présent ... Je crois que vous avez quelques explications à fournir au parrain d'Harry?" Dumbledore suggéra, en faisant un signe de tête à Rogue.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. "Pourquoi devrais-_je _être à blâmer pour ceci? Je ne suis pas celui qui a fait cette potion !". Il argumenta.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. "Mais vous êtes celui qui a fait prendre à Potter une _potion de niveau rouge_ en classe comme démonstration, Professeur ! J'étais persuadé qu'en tant que Maître des Potions, vous auriez facilement su si j'avais _accidentellement_ donné à Potter la mauvaise potion." Il hurla en retour.

"Aha! Donc vous admettez que vous lui avez donné la mauvaise potion !"

"C'était une erreur d'étourderie et étant étudiant, je _peux faire _une erreur !"

"Mais c'est votre esprit pervers qui a changé le fichu garçon en premier lieu !"

"Je ne suis _pas _un pervers et il n'est pas un garçon!" Draco cilla, retraçant ses pensées. "Attendez… Ca ne sonne pas bien." Il murmura, en secouant sa tête.

"M. Malfoy, expliquez gentiment ce qui s'est passé. _S'il vous plaît._" interrompit Dumbledore, en se massant les tempes au son de leur voix qui trouvait écho dans sa tête.

Draco sourit narquoisement. "Certainement Professeur. Voyez vous, le Professeur Rogue, ici présent, était comme d'habitude en train de faire de la vie d'Harry Potter un véritable enfer en l'humiliant durant le cours, et moi, _comme d'habitude_, je matais les fesses de Potter tout en prétendant être aussi honnêtement intéressé par la leçon." Il débuta, en examinant ses ongles de mains.

Rogue eut un grognement sous sa barbe alors que Lucius souriait également narquoisement à la réflexion parfaite de son fils.

"De toute évidence, après la discussion sur les potions de niveau rouge et la potion de transformation mentale, Rogue a trouvé que cela serait particulièrement _marrant_ de faire boire à Potter du Veritaserum en face de la classe. Eh bien, Potter a effectivement vu une potion mais ce n'était pas le Veritaserum. Il a accidentellement ..."

"Espèce de sale menteur!" mugit Rogue, en se levant de son siège et en dominant Draco.

Draco se moqua, l'air vaguement indigné. " Je ne suis _pas_ sale et je ne mens _pas_."

"Silence! Voulez vous le laisser finir, Severus?" interrompit encore une fois Dumbledore, en dardant ses yeux d'un Serpentard à l'autre.

Rogue rougit alors que Draco ricanait, en continuant. "Il a bu la potion de transformation mentale par erreur — celle que j'ai concoctée par ailleurs et euh …" Cette fois, Draco rougit. "Puisque j'avais mes propres ... euh ... intérêts sur Potter dernièrement, la potion a lu mon esprit et l'a transformé en fille." finit-il, l'air inconfortable.

Sirius renifla. "Oh je suis sûr que cela servait beaucoup mieux ses _intérêts._" dit-il sarcastiquement, causant à Lucius de lui jeter un regard noir.

"Bien…Euh… C'était à peu près ça. Il a commencé…" Draco déglutit et essaya de bouger sur son siège de façon à cacher son intérêt ... euh ... croissant. "Il a commencé à crier de douleur et à se tortiller sur le sol...et ensuite il était devenu une fille." Draco finit par lever les yeux pour rencontrer le silence choqué.

Après une ou deux longues secondes, il eu un reniflement irrité et leva un sourcil face à leur expression. "Et ils vécurent heureux à jamais?" suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement ce qui lui récolta un regard de réprimande de la part de son père.

"Je ne comprends pas, Professeur… Ne pourriez vous pas juste concocter une autre potion et changer Harry pour qu'il redevienne un homme?" souligna Sirius, avec un air complètement désespéré.

Rogue lui donna un rire de dérision, en secouant sa petite tête graisseuse, luisante, bonne à rien, moche, grotesque ... Okay Okay ! Il exagérait. Rogue a secoué sa _jolie petite tête. _Alors? Est-ce mieux? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il espérait sérieusement que le sarcasme fonctionnait.

"Etre dans cette prison infestée de ces sordides détraqueurs a de toute évidence infecté ton cerveau, Black. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ donner une autre potion de transformation mentale à Potter. La potion ne peut être ingérée _qu'une seule fois _ou sinon, cela devient _fatal_ pour celui qui la boit. Le processus est complètement irréversible." expliqua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup trop amusé au goût de Sirius.

"Espèce de bon-à-rien….."

Draco sourit narquoisement. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Sirius Black était aussi créatif avec ses réparties. Il se demanda brièvement si son filleul parlait aussi mal que ça ... Ohh...Maintenant c'était sexy comme pensée. Est-ce que Potter aimait parler ainsi ? Il se demanda brièvement si son filleul parlait aussi mal que ça… Ooh… _C'_était une pensée sexy. Est-ce que Potter aimait parler comme un cochon?

Il s'inquiéta un instant si cela était normal de rêver les yeux ouverts aussi souvent sur son ancien rival.

"Donc ce que vous êtes en train de dire c'est qu'à présent ... Harry Potter… sauveur du Monde Magique, vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, le dernier de la lignée des Potter, héritier d'à la fois Godric et de Salazar Serpentard et l'unique fourchelangue restant de notre époque —"

"On a saisi, _père._" Draco interrompit la diatribe suspicieusement excitée de Lucius, l'air amusé alors qu'il secouait la tête avec consternation.

Lucius fusilla son fils du regard pour l'impolitesse. Les Malfoy, en tout autre chose, n'étaient _pas_ mal élevés et n'interrompaient _personne _en particulier s'ils étaient de la même famille.

"Avant que je ne sois aussi _grossièrement_ interrompu ... J'avais besoin d'une dernière confirmation ... Harry Potter est maintenant ... _une femme?_" dit Lucius, la voix traînante et ses yeux argentés écarquillés par surprise.

Sirius et Rogue ont, sans surprise, tous deux reniflé avec mépris, en jetant au blond un regard ennuyé. "Eh bien, eh bien… Toujours aussi perspicace Lucius?" se moqua Sirius, en roulant des yeux.

Mais Lucius n'en fit cas. Il se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur, le visage sombre et grave. "Je souhaiterais voir ça par moi-même immédiatement directeur." énonça-t-il simplement, en regardant avec amusement les deux hommes qui se chamaillaient, avant de faire un clin d'œil à son fils.

Draco en fit de même, l'air surpris de voir Dumbledore leur sourire à tous les deux."Très bien alors, Lucius. Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Oh, pardonnez-moi… _Elle _est sur le point de se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Si vous tous pouviez me suivre…" Dumbledore gloussa et se releva facilement, en ignorant les interpellations bruyantes venant de Sirius et Rogue.

"AH OUAIS, _BOULE VISQUEUSE_? _TES_ CHEVEUX SONT SI GRAS QUE LORSQUE TU TOMBES TÊTE LA PREMIERE SUR LE SOL, TU GLISSES PROBABLEMENT JUSQU'EN ALASKA !"

Draco ricana et suivit son père en dehors du bureau, en ignorant les lourdes insultes que s'échangeaient les deux hommes qui continuaient de se disputer à l'intérieur.

_Bordel de Merde._

Quelque chose ne semblait _pas _normal.

Non, quelque chose ne semblait définitivement _pas _normal du tout.

Harry plissa les yeux face à la lumière étincelante devant son visage, essayant de distinguer les caractéristiques de l'environnement où il se trouvait.

_Où suis-je bordel de merde ? _pensa-til pendant qu'il essayait de distinguer quelque chose dans le brouillard opaque en face de lui.

_Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis plus au Kansas, _songea-t-il sarcastiquement avant d'essayer de s'asseoir, grimaçant fortement alors qu'il levait une main pour tenir sa tête lancinante. Sa tête du haut, figurez vous, pas qu'il lui reste celle du bas à présent mais il ne _le_ savait pas encore.

Plissant encore les yeux, Harry entendait vaguement des voix faibles mais pestant visiblement, s'approcher, le faisant finalement s'asseoir correctement et regarder autour de lui, reconnaissant enfin l'agaçante et indéfiniment _blanche_ infirmerie.

Dehors, il pouvait entendre les voix perçantes de Madame Pomfresh et du Professeur McGonagall juste derrière la porte, les deux femmes argumentant sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait quasiment pas comprendre.

Il était, cependant, capable de reconnaître _quelques_ morceaux de leur conversation.

"…. une fille…!"

"… classe de Potions… Rogue!"

"Malfoy… fabriquant…"

"…Impossible…Absurde… Incroyable!"

"Le plus grand scandale… Monde Magique…Journaux!"

Harry sourit. Ou du moins il essaya de sourire mais cela se finit uniquement par une grimace de douleur.

_Bordel._

Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Ou plutôt, son corps entier était suspicieusement endolori et il n'avait aucune putain d'idée sur le pourquoi.

Il s'étendit lentement et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Harry cilla et s'arrêta, passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau.

Ses cheveux noirs habituellement _courts_ et en bataille.

Ses cheveux qu'il avait hérités de son père.

Son élégante crinière ... _longue_, suspicieusement trop féminine et _soyeuse _chevelure noire.

Harry cilla rapidement de panique et secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Non. Il était probablement juste en train d'imaginer des choses. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était tout _simplement pas _possible.

Ensuite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore et ses désormais lèvres pleines et rouges s'ouvrirent dans un cri de réalisation silencieux et horrifié.

Classe de Potions... Professeur Rogue... Malfoy...Cette... Cette effroyable potion...la douleur...! Les...autres trucs qui suivirent ... ou _se sont formés... _!

Harry déglutit et ferma sa mâchoire bruyamment, secouant la tête encore et encore, gémissant de déni lorsqu'il sentit les indéniables boucles délicates cascader sur son dos alors que sa tête bougeait.

_Non. Pas possible. Définitivement_ pas _possible. Pas moyen._

Harry plaça tranquillement une main sur sa poitrine dans une tentative pour calmer son cœur qui bâtait trop rapidement, à présent pleinement conscient d'à quel point sa respiration était devenue erratique.

_OH...SAINTE…MERE …DE…MERLIN…_

Harry souffla bruyamment et plaça encore lentement sa main sur sa poitrine, cette fois sous sa chemise, en utilisant son membre tremblant hystériquement pour sentir lentement les deux larges grosseurs sur sa poitrine qu'il savait définitivement _ne pas _avoir leur place ici.

_OH…BLOODY…HELL…_

S'il respirait rapidement avant, il avait à présent une alarmante crise d'asthme. Et il n'avait même pas d'asthme ! Non. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il n'y avait aucune raison par l'enfer pour que ... ces ... monstrueuses... CHOSES soient là.

Bien sûr, elles pouvaient être sous la chemise d'Hermione ou de celle de Cho Chang ou même ... -Il haussa les épaules- _du Professeur McGonagall _mais elles ne pouvaient positivement pas être sous la sienne - Harry Potter, âgé de 17 ans, Sauveur du Monde Magique, Héritier de Godric Gryffondor, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et de SEXE MASCULIN BORDEL ne pouvait pas en avoir ! _Hors de question _!

Hystérique? Bien sûr qu'il était hystérique ! Il était en plein délire ! Il était désormais patient anticipé pour Sainte Mangouste pour avoir officiellement perdu l'esprit ! A l'âge de 17 ans, Harry Potter avait une dépression nerveuse. Il savait que tuer Voldemort allait avoir des conséquences psychologiques sur lui…

Harry grimaça et déglutit encore, enlevant précipitamment sa main tremblante de sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne découvre autre chose.

Ensuite, une autre pensée est entrée dans son esprit et il déglutit une nouvelle fois difficilement, en dirigeant ses yeux émeraude sur son jeans noir désormais large.

_Non. Ne pense pas à ça, Potter. N'ose même pas. Tu sais ce que tu vas y trouver en dessous. Rien n'a disparu. Tu t'imagines des choses._

Harry se réprimanda mentalement alors qu'il déboutonnait lentement et _en tremblant _son pantalon.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Il cilla.

Il cligna des yeux encore une fois.

Et savez-vous ce qu'il a fait?

Il a cligné encore des yeux.

Ensuite, il n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

A l'âge de 17 ans, Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Magique, héritier de Godric Gryffondor, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et futur patient psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, _hurla_.

Et bruyamment en plus de ça.

Et oui, Harry, même si ces poumons criant refusaient de le dire à voix haute, hurlait comme une putain de fille.

Et avec ces dernières pensées, notre héro-sans-entrejambes tomba immédiatement dans le lit dans un bruit sourd alors que le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh se précipitait dans la pièce.

_Bloody hell._

"Euh… Je pense qu'il s'est évanoui"

Sirius donna prudemment un petit coup à son filleul mâle désormais transformé en _filleule féminine _alors que Dumbledore et les autres entraient dans l'infirmerie avec des expressions curieuses face à celle hystérique du Professeur McGonagall.

Sirius renifla sarcastiquement à Lucius. "Brillante constatation, Malfoy. Ça nous aurait pris du temps de le découvrir sans ton aide." railla-t-il sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

Lucius cligna des yeux et souleva un sourcil, en secouant les épaules. "Merci Black."

Sirius cilla. Honnêtement. Les sarcasmes étaient inutiles avec le blond.

Draco sauntered breezily into the room with Snape trailing behind him, his eyes twinkling as he eyed the pale-faced girl now sprawled ungracefully on the bed.

"Er…Is she out?" Draco demanda, souriant à présent à la forme inconsciente d'Harry sur le lit.

Sirius snorted. "Draco, je vois que tu as certainement pris ta merveilleuse intelligence et perception de ton père" Il rétorqua sarcastiquement, récoltant un regard indéchiffrable de la part du jeune Malfoy.

"Merci" dit Draco, en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner pour rencontrer le regard accusateur de Rogue avec un sourire provocateur.

Sirius soupira et massa ses tempes, développant sans surprise une importante migraine. _Malfoys…_ Il pensa, en roulant des yeux.

"Eh bien, il est évident que nous avons que Monsieur - euh - _Mademoiselle_ Potter soit éveillée pour confirmer et discuter, Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous nous faire l'honneur de vous occuper de réveiller la jeune Harry?" Dumbledore interrompit, en souriant joyeusement à une Professeur McGonagall complètement abasourdie.

"Directeur, comment pouvez vous être aussi calme à propos de tout ça? Mon étudiant vient d'être métamorphosé en fille contre sa volonté!" Elle vociféra furieusement.

"A moins que vous ne préféreriez être grammaticalement parlant en erreur pour l'éternité, je pense que vous devriez remarquer que le pronom correct à utiliser pour Potter est _Elle." _Rogue souligna sarcastiquement, un sourire narquois éclairant son visage indiqua à Black qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop cette situation

Sirius grogna, oubliant qu'il était sous sa forme humaine. Il réglerait ses comptes avec l'emmerdeur aux cheveux gras plus tard.

Ignorant rapidement les autres, Draco renifla méprisamment et se pencha pour inspecter la forme d'Harry, en utilisant une figure prudente pour presser gentiment Harry par le bras. Oh Draco voulait faire tellement plus que serrait Harry par le bras, il pouvait vous l'assurer mais il doutait que Sirius aimerait ça ... Spécialement dans une pièce remplie de _vieilles _personnes séniles - euh ... _Adultes._

Harry marmonna et se dégagea, en ouvrant lentement un œil ensommeillé pour jeter un regard rêveur au blond en face d'elle, ses orbes vertes remplies de confusion à cette vue.

Draco, à cet instant, sentit ses idées perverses melt away alors qu'un doux sourire apparaissait sur son visage, admirant momentanément la manière délicate dont les paupières d'Harry se soulevaient pour révéler ces magnifiques yeux émeraude le sondant innocemment.

Il imaginait comment ce serait d'avoir pour toujours ces émeraudes enchanteresses le fixer avec tellement d'amour et d'affection alors qu'il s'inclinait et donnait à ces lèvres oh combien tentatrices un doux et chaste baiser rempli de promesses.

Il imaginait ce qu'il ressentirait en rentrant chez lui le soir face à ces yeux délicatement verts, en regardant ce joli visage s'éclairait d'un sourire lorsqu'il rentrerait au Manoir et soulèverait leurs enfants blonds et aux yeux verts.

Mais plus important encore, il imaginait à quoi ressemblerait ces beaux yeux au moment de faire l'amour alors qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras et la faisait sienne pour la première fois, ce regard se remplissant à la fois de plaisir et de désir.

Draco oublia d'imaginer _une_ chose pourtant.

Il oublia d'imaginer que ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes, même si incroyablement innocent, était aussi incroyablement _meutriers_.En une fraction de seconde, il vit la confusion dans les yeux d'Harry disparaître et se transformer en réalisation furieuse lorsqu'elle reconnut finalement qui au juste était en face d'elle.

Apparament, être sonné avait donné au Gryffondor assez de temps pour rassembler ses esprits et se rappeler que tout cet odieux scandal était sans surprise _sa_ faute.

Quelle stupidité de sa part de négliger un tel élément ! Les yeux d'Harry étaient aussi mortels qu'innocents. Et _cette_ idée était tellement plus _excitante _que de les imaginer comme innocents.

Draco sentit facilement les mauvaises ... oh oui, _véritablement_ mauvaises pensées se précipiter une fois encore à l'intérieur de son esprit. Oh et il ne préciserait pas quelle tête cette fois.

Il sourit. "Je suis désolé poupée mais malgré le fait que tu m'excites véritablement avec ce regard sexy, je reste un Malfoy et je ne peux pas faire une telle chose en face d'une audience." Il murmura, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Oh si un regard pouvait tuer.

Harry fulminait de colère à présent, ses épaules se levant et s'abaissant à chacune des inspirations qu'elle prenait.

"MALFOY…TU...BRANLEUR…BÂTARD…JE…VAIS…TE…TUER…" Elle susurra d'une voix dangereusement calme, en ignorant les autres occupants de la pièce.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent, alarmés. Il semblerait qu'il ait oublié un autre détail important. Harry était indéniablement une femme maintenant et les femmes sont dangereusement _submergées _par les hormones et les émotions.

Harry Potter en tant que gars était déjà quelque chose. Mais Harry Potter en tant que fille réglée allait définitivement être un _enfer_.

_Un putain d'enfer_.

"Maintenant, Harry, avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit d'irrationnel, nous devrions discuter -"

"ARGH!"

Dumbledore s'arrêta instantanément pendant qu'Harry fonçait sur le Serpentard blond, taclait le jeune Malfoy sur le sol avec la rapidité d'une tigresse, en parvenant facilement à l'épingler au sol et à se mettre sur ses hanches avec l'évidente intention de le décapiter dans ses yeux.

Draco déglutit et essaya désespérément de se concentrer sur sa tête _d'en haut_ sans trop prêter d'attention au fait que son ... _autre_ tête réclamait de l'attention.

Avoir Harry Potter en _femme_ très irritée à cheval sur lui, son corps incroyablement tendu avec une domination et une force évidente, n'était définitivement _pas_ ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Oh merci Merlin que ces robes soient si larges. Il espérait seulement que Potter serait suffisamment en colère pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son corps appréciait ce moment.

Draco retint un gémissement de désir alors qu'il fixait le regard pénétrant d'Harry.

Harry ne sembla pas noter la pâleur du visage de Draco pendant qu'elle continuait de hurler une chaîne intéressante de jurons à son ennemi de Serpentard, ses mains fines enserrant à présent la gorge du garçon.

"ESPECE DE SALE MANGEMORT ! JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE TU NE PUISSES PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR AUCUN HERITIER MALFOY ET JE VAIS T'ETRIPER VIVANT SI DOULOUREUSEMENT QUE CELA RENDRAIT VOLDEMORT JALOUX !" Elle s'écria encore, en claquant les joues de Draco avec répétition.

Draco parvint à peine à retenir un petit cri aigu alors qu'Harry empoignait sa robe et abaissait son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque mais juste au moment où Draco pensa qu'elle allait l'embrasser, Harry se décala et murmura haineusement à son oreille.

"Tu vas espérer ne jamais être né Malfoy…J'aurai ta tête!" Elle susurra sombrement, ses yeux de braises luisant avec une teinte qui en quelque sorte rappela à Draco ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même.

Draco, malgré son excitation croissante maintenant, parvint à faire un faible sourire alors qu'Harry s'éloignait et le regardait avec des yeux durs et d'acier.

"Allons _muffin_… Je pense difficilement que ceci est l'endroit …" Il répliqua, en réprimant un sourire de triomphe lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta finalement et le regarda avec horreur, ses joues se teintant de rose.

"Espèce de sale bâtard pervers!" Elle s'enragea encore, cette fois en éloignant son poing serré et en parvenant à frapper Draco droit dans l'œil.

Oh ça faisait mal. Celui là faisait un mal de chien.

Draco grimaça et n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre puisqu'un autre coup rencontra sa peau pale, celui là dirigé vers ses abdominaux fermement musclés.

"Potter!" Il protesta, en essayant de protéger son visage avenant d'un nouveau coup.

Okay, il réalisait que crier le nom de Potter pour qu'elle arrête sonnait incroyablement coquin mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry n'abîme son visage pour autant! Son visage était un tableau de beauté irremplaçable!

Un autre coup atterrit sur son estomac cette fois mais juste lorsqu'il allait finalement dire à Harry de stopper, ils entendirent tous la voix amusée de Dumbledore en face d'eux, en attirant ainsi l'attention d'Harry sur les autres occupants de la pièce.

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et leva son regard pour voir plusieurs visages surgir devant eux, chacun portant une expression différente des autres.

Celle de Dumbledore reflétait son amusement et son rire pendant que son parrain, qui était pale de dégoût, semblait avoir du mal à se décider s'il devait rire ou s'évanouir sous le choc.

En regardant autour le visage rougi, Harry vit le Professeur Rogue lui souriant narquoisement, ses yeux passant interrogativement d'elle au Serpentard très excité sous elle. Le Professeur McGonagall était complètement abasourdie, les yeux tellement ridicule sèment larges qu'Harry se serait mis à rire si elle n'avait pas été distraite par son putain de changement-de-sexe-en-cinq-minute.

Lucius Malfoy cependant, qu'Harry était très surprise de voir, la regarder avec quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait seulement supposer être de la surprise et de l'excitèrent caché alors qu'il fixait la position très _compromettante_ dans laquelle elle n'avait pas conscience de se trouver.

Le Gryffondor se tourna finalement vers le garçon sur lequel il était encore à cheval, pour trouver Draco lui souriant d'une manière très suggestive, ses yeux d'argents voyageant d'elle à là où elle était assise sur lui.

_Bordel de merde._

Harry glapit de dégoût et d'horreur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se dégager de lui mais juste à ce moment la voix de Dumbledore la sortit de ses pensées, attirant son attention sur lui.

"Harry… Je sais que la situation peut sembler difficile à comprendre pour toi en ce moment mais je - "

Les yeux d'Harry s'enflammèrent encore, toute pensée de se dégager de Draco oubliées alors qu'un hideux rictus de colère transformait son visage. Sirius pouvait presque voir littéralement de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

"DIFFICILE? DIFFICILE POUR MOI DE COMPRENDRE? COMMENT ALORS PENSEZ VOUS QUE JE COMPRENNE CECI, ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU? LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE J'AI VERIFIE, J'ETAIS UN PUTAIN DE MEC POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN! J'EN AI ETE UN CES 17 DERNIERNES ANNEES ET MAINTENANT VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS JUSTE ACCEPTER LE FAIT D'AVOIR ETE TRANSFORMEE EN PUTAIN DE FEMMELETTE A CAUSE D'UNE FICHUE POTION QUE JE N'ETAIS MÊME PAS SUPPOSEE BOIRE? COMMENT PENSEZ-VOUS TOUS QUE CECI _ME_ FASSE SENTIR? JE SUIS EN TANT QUE GARCON POUR GUEULER ! UN STUPIDE, SALOPARD, DE PUTAIN DE MEC! ET MAINTENANT GRÂCE A VOUS? ROGUE ET PROBABLEMENT MALFOY POUR M'AVOIR TENDU LA MAUVAISE POTION, JE SUIS UNE STUPIDE, IDIOTE, ET PUTAIN DE _FILLE_! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS SEULEMENT PU PENSER QUE JE POURRAIS GERER QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CECI CALMEMENT ET RATIONNELLEMENT?" Harry leur hurla dessus, laissant tout le monde abasourdi face à son état de choc.

"JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE CA! PREMIEREMENT VOLDEMORT - CE QUI ETAIT FACILE POUR MOI ETANT DONNE QUE J'ETAIS L'HERITIER DE GRYFFONDOR PAR LE SANG - ENSUITE IL Y A EU CES FANGIRLS QUI M'HARCELAIENT TOUT LE TEMPS ET MEME _PANSY PARKINSON _A TENTE DE S'INTRODUIRE DANS MON PANTALON! ET MAINTENANT! J'AI ETE TRANSFORME EN FILLE ET LE CROIERIEZ VOUS, J'AI CE SALOPARD DE DRACO MALFOY SOUS MOI ALORS QUE SON ENTRE-JAMBE ME DIT EN FAIT A QUEL POINT SON SOURIRE PERVERS IMPLIQUE REELLEMENT QUELQUE CHOSE!" continua-t-elle, en ignorant le soudain rougissement sur les joues pales de Draco.

"ET QU'EST CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ? LAISSEZ-MOI DEVINER, _DIRECTEUR_! ALLEZ VOUS ME DIRE QUE LES EFFETS DE CETTE SUPPOSEE POTION SONT EN FAIT PERMANANTS ET QUE LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE MALFOY SENIOR EST ICI EST PARCE QU'IL VEUT QUE JE PROCREE AVEC SON BON A RIEN DE FILS?" finit-t-elle, en grondant impatiemment à Dumbledore tout en retenant son souffle.

Dumbledore, Merlin le bénisse, réussit à lui sourire et donna à Harry un haussement d'épaule, ses yeux bleus étincelant comme ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'il devenait fou.

"En fait Harry… _Oui. _Les effets de cette _potion _sont permanant." Il railla, en ignorant le lourd juron venant de Sirius à côté de lui.

Harry pâlit encore plus, sa gorge à présent trop douloureuse pour parler proprement. "B-B-Bloody hell…" Elle gémit faiblement, sa voix cassée d'avoir crié.

"Et _oui, _Potter. Je suis venu ici avec une proposition pour vous et mon fils Draco ici présent pour faire plus amples connaissances._ En privé_, cette fois ci. Je suis sûr que vous _avez _entendu parler de la saison des courtisans. Ce serait un honneur de pouvoir établir des fiançailles et une alliance entre les lignées Potter et Malfoy." Lucius parla calmement, en souriant au brun.

Harry était figé de terreur, ses yeux implorant de désespoir son parrain. "B—bordel de merde…" Combien de chose ces personnes pensaient qu'un garçon...euh..._fille_ ...pouvait encaisser en une fois ?

Oh yeah, elle préférait définitivement un autre duel avec Voldemort à _cette_ horrible, terrifiante scène d'aujourd'hui.

"Attend un peu, Lucius! N'ose même pas penser que ne serais-ce que l'espace d'_une_ minute que je vais autoriser mon filleul - _euh_..._…_" Sirius se fâcha face à sa méprise. "_Filleule_ à se fiancer à ton pervers de fils!" Il poursuivit, en fixant Draco.

"Fiançailles? Le garç—_fille_ a clairement besoin de temps pour s'ajuster en premier! Elle n'a pas pris le temps de s'accoutumer à son nouveau corps que d'hors et déjà les idiots que vous êtes vous parlez tous de fiançailles et d'union de lignée! Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ceci, Lucius!" McGonagall se joignit.

"Alors pourquoi ne lui enseigneriez _vous_ pas le fascinant style de vie féminin, Minerva? Elle a évidement besoin d'accepter la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre étant donné qu'elle va rester dans cette état _pour toujours _qu'elle l'aime ou non." Rogue contre-attaqua avec dérision, en reniflant pour réponse in.

Putain de merde.

Harry sentit la pièce entière tourner autour d'elle. _Pour toujours _c'est très long ... n'est-ce pas ?

Draco cependant trouvé la situation hilarante alors qu'il écoutait intensément les débats dans la pièce pendant qu'il tentait également de garder le contrôle de lui même étant donné que _oui_, Harry était merveilleusement encore en train de le chevaucher.

" Elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à l'événement en premier, Severus! La jeune fille a subit un changement de sexe traumatisant et une fichue demande de fiançailles de son pire ennemi et tout ça en quelques heures à peine! Harry n'est pas en état pour entendre ce genre de choses !" McGonagall rugit en retour.

"Le garçon—_fille_ a su gérer Voldemort. Je doute que devenir une fichue fille va être un tel choc pour elle." répliqua Rogue sèchement en soulevant un sourcil.

"Eh bien s'il n'y avait pas eu à la base votre potion ceci ne se serait jamais produit!"

"Malfoy est celui qui a fabriqué la potion alors c'est à son esprit pervers qui a transformé Potter en ce qu'elle est à présent!" Rogue aboya en retour back.

Harry instantanément reporta son attention sur Draco, ses yeux froncés. "_Toi? Tu _as fait cette putain de potion? _Pourquoi?_" Elle demanda, son regard disant à Draco que quoi qu'il arrive il ne trouverait _aucune_ échappatoire à cette question.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais juste alors qu'il s'apprêtait finalement à se confesser au Gryffondor, la chambre d'Harry dans l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand pour révéler une horde de reporters de la Gazette et d'autres journaux à l'extérieur de la Salle, ignorant les protestations de Madame Pomfresh.

D'après les regards des hommes et les femmes

D'après les visages des hommes et des femmes sur le sol en train de rassembler leurs plumes enchantées et leurs blocs notes, il était évident qu'ils avaient entendus chaque mot prononcé à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Dumbledore perdirent enfin leur joie et se froncèrent à leur vue. "Poppy, comment ceci a pu se passer?" Il demanda calmement, en regardant l'infirmière fulminante en question.

Madame Pomfresh secoua sa tête énergiquement, en haussant les épaules en réponse. "Je ne sais pas, Directeur! Ils ont juste commencé à se précipiter ici! En disant quelque chose à propos de Rita Skeeter leur ayant raconté qu'un scandale juteux venant d'arriver à Harry!" Elle cria par dessus les questions bruyantes et précipités directement lancées à Harry.

Sirius s'empêcha difficilement de se retransformer en sa forme canine pour les chasser en dehors de la pièce mais le fait qu'il soit un _animagus non enregistré _lui vint à l'esprit.

Er…Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout.

Harry et Draco cillèrent tous les deux alors que les reporters commençaient à les entourer, immédiatement inondant de questions Harry, qui sembla trop stupéfié et horrifié pour leur répondre.

Dumbledore remarqua finalement le familier scarabée sur la table de nuit, ses yeux se plissant de reconnaissance. "Ah… Je vois…" D'un mouvement de baguette, il piégea soudainement le scarabée dans un bocal et le plaça sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner pour s'occuper des reporters envahissant la pièce.

"Harry! Comment vous sentez vous à propos de votre nouveau genre? Avez vous quelques mots pour toutes vos fangirls du monde entier pour lorsqu'elles apprendront ce choquant scandale ?" Une femme demanda, en regardant Harry avec attention.

"Er…" Qui aurait pu penser que le Sauveur du Monde Magique était aussi éloquent?

"Harry! Êtes-vous d'accord sur le fait que cet horrible événement a été causé par nul autre que votre Maître de Potions et qu'il devrait être viré immédiatement et être sévèrement puni par le Ministère pour son incompétence professionnelle en étant envoyé à Azkaban? Il vous a donné après tout une potion de _niveau rouge_." Un autre reporter interrogea, sa plume et son parchemin déjà préparés dans ses mains.

Rogue devint rouge de colère à ceci. "_Quoi? _Je peux tous vous assurer que ceci n'est pas _ma_ faute mais celle du jeune blondinet là bas!" Il proféra, en fixant Draco qui échappait à l'accusation.

"Ne t'avises pas de porter la faute sur mon fils, Severus!" Lucius énonça, ses yeux d'argents brillant de défi.

"Alors c'est ce qui s'est passé? Eh bien, pensez vous que la punition adéquate pour le jeune homme là bas serait que le Ministère brise en deux sa baguette et l'expulse de l'école pour son comportement ?" Le reporter demanda une nouvelle fois, en ajustant ses lunettes.

Les yeux de Draco devinrent ridicule sèment élargis de peur. "_Quelle baguette_?" Il couina, sa voix comiquement haute et tremblante.

Harry, cependant, regardait fixement d'un visage à l'autre, son visage exprimant un mélange de confusion, colère et pure horreur.

Par l_'Enfer._

"Sortez tous immédiatement!" Elle entendit vaguement McGonagall crier face à la chaotique foule de reporters se trouvant à présent dans la pièce juste lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore commencer à escorter quelqu'un d'entre eux dehors, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

Elle se retourna pour voir Draco une nouvelle fois, qui la regardait à présent avec une expression étonnamment _coupable_ sur son visage attirant.

Elle cilla. Non. Elle ne venait _pas_ de dire ça.

"Potter…Er… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment choisi pour dire ce que je vais dire et je sais que ça ne fera pas revenir ton entrejambes d'un coup mais ... eh bien ... Je suis ... Je suis vraiment désolé." Il murmura, sur son visage une combinaison de grimace effrayée et un sourire nerveux assez e_ngagean_t en fait.

Elle cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Non. Elle n'avait _pas_ pensé à ça du tout.

Harry regarda sous elle et fixa les yeux argentés de Draco, son regard énervé et accusateur.

"Malfoy—"

FLASH!

Les deux se figèrent de surprise et se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir un autre journaliste être traîné par Rogue à travers la porte, une longue caméra tenue fermement dans ses mains.

"Une pose magnifique! Parfaite pour la UNE ! Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy— la romance s'épanouit!" Le journaliste s'exclama bruyamment, en tenant sa caméra en l'air et en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme pour confirmer.

Harry cilla, en sentant son cœur s'arrêter momentanément dans sa poitrine.

_Non._

Non, non, non, non, _non!_

Ca ne vient _pas _d'arriver!

Elle ne venait _pas _de voir un reporter prendre une photo d'elle chevauchant son pire ennemi entre ses cuisses et elle ne l'avait _pas_ entendu dire qu'il allait la publier en première page!

Non, non, non, non, _non!_

Désespérée, elle baissa son regard et rencontra une nouvelle fois les yeux de Draco, cette fois son regard était plus satisfait et provocateur alors qu'il se soulevait.

_Bloody hell._

Et avec cette dernière pensée, notre Sauveur du Monde Magique, Harry James Potter, âgé de 17 ans, héritier de Godric Gryffondor, Ordre de Merlin Première classe, bientôt patient de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, futur occupant de la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir tué un certain emmerdeur blond —_tousse—_Draco Malfoy—_tousse—_ et fichue FEMME s'évanouit.

Elle s'évanouit.

Draco eut un sourire en coin et profita de cette opportunité pour l'encercler dans ses bras, un sourire pervers apparaissant sur son joli visage pervers.

_Bloody hell._

"Briser la baguette de Malfoy en deux pour avoir commis un tel crime contre notre Sauveur! Lui et Harry sont rivaux depuis des années, n'est-ce pas? Il a probablement préparé tout pour qu'Harry flanche?"

Une reporter cria juste avant qu'elle ne soit expulsée par une McGonagall fumante.

Le visage de Draco se tordit immédiatement d'horreur. "Ba-Ba—_Baguette?" _Il couina, en regardant désespérément son père, qui était actuellement enfermé dans une dispute avec Sirius Black.

_Ma baguette…en…deux…?_

Et avec _ça, _Draco Lucius Malfoy, âgé de 17 ans, Prince autoproclamé de Serpentard, héritier de la prestigieuse lignée Malfoy et futur patient mort de Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'Harry se réveillerait, _s'évanouit._

Il s'évanouit.

_Bloody hell._

_Voilà j'espère que le chapitre aura valu le ( trop long ) délai de publication._

_Le chapitre 5 est normalement en cours de traduction avec Judy-Ellena ( le profil sera updaté plus tard pour montrer notre évolution )._

_Vous allez probablement encore recevoir des RAR de ma part ( Pomme-violette). _


	5. Répercussion, folie et dragées surprises

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Judy-Ellena et Pomme-Violette

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco / Harry (transformé en femme ) , donc en quelque sorte un Slash

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

Note de Pomme-violette : Certain d'entre vous ont peut-être vu mon coup de panique et de colère devant le manque d'informations de la part de Judy-Ellena chargée initialement de ce chapitre. Peu de temps après j'ai reçu quelques pages de traduction de sa part et ayant eu une journée de libre je me suis consacrée au reste du chapitre. L'attente que vous avez subie est INEXCUSABLE soyons bien clair. C'est pourquoi je poste ce chapitre avant qu'il ne soit réellement corrigé. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un –voire plusieurs personnes – serait intéressée par corriger les chapitres déjà publiés ce serait sympa de ce manifester !

Chapitre 5

Répercussion, folie et dragées surprises

La Fille-Qui-A-Survécu ?

_Aucuns mots ne pourraient expliquer la stupeur qui m'a saisie lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur la magnifique fille de dix-sept ans devant moi lorsque je suis entrée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard la nuit du 14 novembre, juste après un fatidique accident dans une classe qui va devenir le plus grand choc du monde sorcier depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui-même. _

_Harry James Potter, sauveur du monde à l'âge de dix-sept ans, a toujours été une personne séduisante, surtout compte tenu de son charisme et de sa popularité dans la société sorcière. Plus que n'importe qui, rien ne pouvait le préparer aux événements qui allaient arriver et changer dans sa vie._

_Ainsi c'est le cœur lourd que je vous annonce la première le scandaleux événement qui s'est abattu sur notre monde, et dont j'ai été involontairement la plus malheureuse des témoins._

_Harry James Potter, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, est désormais bel et bien une femme._

_De ce que j'ai personnellement constaté avant l'accident, il semblerait que ceci se soit produit durant une classe de potion enseignée par le Professeur Severus Rogue, la transformation sexuelle résulte de la célèbre potion Transformation-Mentale –une potion de niveau rouge interdite au dix-neuvième siècle mais légalisée par le dernier Ministre Gruddgemore en 1903 pour la reproduction des bovins alors en pénurie à l'époque._

_Sa recette est traditionnellement scellée dans les profondeurs du Département des Mystères et peu de gens serait capable de concocter une potion aussi compliquée à moins d'avoir été diplômé dans l'art de la fabrication de potions avec un talent remarquable et une mention plus qu'exceptionnelle, d'avoir effectué les recherches adéquates – ainsi qu'en ayant pris en compte le sérieux des conséquences de cette potion si infligée sur un être humain._

_La potion de Transformation Mentale, aussi connue sous le nom de Cirisserum, a été concoctée par Grendelin III, un sorcier horriblement laid qui prenait plaisir à regarder ses ennemis se transformer en lui-même avant de les tuer. En effet, lors de l'ingestion par la victime visée, la potion permettait au fabriquant de spécifier la transformation du buveur en toutes formes de vie ou de morphologie._

_Dans le passé, elle servit très bien aux Mages Noirs en tant que forme de torture ou de punition – transformant un ennemi en animal, qui ne donnant plus signes de vie furent considéré comme mort par la société. Le changement, en lui-même, est connu pour être un processus extrêmement douloureux, tuant des dizaines de sorciers avant que la transformation n'aboutisse à la forme désirée par le fabriquant. _

_Comme on peut s'y attendre, les effets de la potion sont si puissants que l'ingérer à nouveau serait fatal pour le buveur et en tant que tel, les effets d'une telle potion sont permanents et irréversibles. Toute tentative de boire une seconde fois la même potion pour retrouver sa forme originelle résulterait en la défiguration du corps car celui-ci ne pourrait supporter une autre manipulation magique. _

_La raison pour laquelle la potion se trouva dans les mains du Professeur Rogue le jour où Potter a été transformée reste cependant incertaine. Des sources confirment que le présumé rival d'Harry –Draco Lucius Malefoy - fût le confectionneur du Cirisserum. De plus, la raison pour laquelle Malefoy a été autorisé à concocter une source de magie noire si dangereuse échappe encore à notre journaliste qui continue pour le moment à chercher des réponses à ses questions. _

_Quant à l'opinion du Ministère sur cette affaire, une audition a été fixée ce matin à 9h à propos des décisions qui seront prises, non seulement au sujet du nouveau statut d'Harry Potter et de ses responsabilités, mais aussi des responsables présumés de la potion en question. _

_Heureusement, si on prend en considération la prochaine saison des courtisans – la traditionnelle et ancestrale pratique des héritiers mâles de Sang-Purs qui commencent à courtiser une maîtresse élue, tout cela pourrait être considéré simplement comme une tournure amusante des évènements. Harry Potter, le sauveur de la communauté sorcière et puissant vainqueur contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, est admiré par des centaines de jeunes sorcières du monde entier, non seulement pour sa beauté et son charme, mais aussi pour son intelligence, sa puissance, son esprit et ses capacités qu'il est réputé détenir. _

_Maintenant, en ayant toutes ces qualités et un charme naturel qui attire l'attention, il ne fait aucun doute que notre jeune Miss Potter va bientôt être l'objet de nombreuses avances masculines. Espérons seulement, pour notre propre bien, que le monde magique puisse gérer une fois encore les rebondissements de la vie de Miss Potter. _

_Ecrit par Rita Skeeter_

Jurant fortement, Harry jeta le journal à travers la pièce, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant de fureur. Elle ne pouvait croire le culot de cette femme ! Cela n'avait jamais été de sa faute si sa vie vrillait en l'air et rendait les choses inconfortables pour le Monde Magique ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà voulu que de telles choses lui arrivent. Sa vie avait toujours été un ramassis de merdes.

Connasse de Skeeter. Connard de Malefoy. Connard de Rogue. Connard de Malefoy. Connard de Dumbledore. Connard de Malefoy. Connard … Connasse de culotte. Connard de seins qui lui donnent tellement de difficultés à marcher avec équilibre. Et zut, connard de Malefoy ! pensa-t-elle furieusement, en murmurant sombrement à elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment les filles s'en sortaient avec ces ennuyeux morceaux de chair qui rebondissait sur le devant de la poitrine. Cela l'irritait au plus haut point, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en manque de ce côté-là. Il lui était extrêmement difficile de se déplacer librement et ça lui faisait vachement mal de s'allonger sur le ventre –une habitude qu'aimait autrefois Harry.

Grognant à ce propos, elle arracha le prochain journal de sa table de chevet et examina la couverture en retenant son souffle.

Grosse erreur.

Là, sur la Une de la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo, se trouvait une photo horriblement grande d'elle lorsqu'elle avait plaqué Draco sur le sol, le blond Serpentard la regardant avec une expression qu'Harry espérait être du mépris. Un faible gémissement étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se hâta de feuilleter le magasine avec ses doigts tremblants.

_Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy – Une romance épanouissante_

_Par Monica Hupplecook (Faits de sociétés et rumeurs)_

_Vous l'avez bien entendu les filles ! Il semblerait que vos deux beaux célibataires favoris seraient plus que susceptibles de se mettre en relation maintenant que la rumeur dit que notre héros, Harry Potter le beau Gryffondor, a été transformé en une belle jeune femme. _

_Fait assez amusant, le monde magique n'a pas vu un scandale comme celui-ci depuis 1907 quand le corps d'Imelda Apherwood s'est transformé en celui de son amant, un exploit qui s'est avéré terrible à voir puisque son amant n'était certainement pas prêt à maintenir une relation romantique avec quelqu'un qui lui était identique. _

_Bien qu'une lourde déception pèse sur nos cœurs, croisons les doigts pour ces deux jeunes tourtereaux et suivons-les attentivement lors de la saison des courtisans. Cela peut paraître déconcertant au premier abord, cela pourrait s'avérer en réalité être l'un des contes de fées les plus amusants et ironiques que le monde sorcier n'a pas encore été témoin. _

_Mais ne vous faites pas d'espoirs trop tôt M. Draco Malefoy ! Depuis que les nouvelles de la transformation soudaine d'Harry se sont abattues sur la société, la rumeur dit que les jeunes sorciers mâles de tous les coins du monde ont commencé à se révéler et à focaliser leurs attentions sur leur jeune proie potentielle. Aucun doute, avec les effets de la potion, sa célèbre beauté et, plus important encore, sa puissance et sa popularité dans le monde Sorcier, la jeune attrapeuse de Gryffondor est rapidement en train de devenir le trophée de cette saison. _

_La chasse est ouverte les garçons ! Allez la chercher ! _

Harry grogna et jeta le magazine sur le lit alors que d'une main, elle se frottait avec désespoir les tempes. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? C'était déjà assez difficile qu'elle ait soudainement perdu toutes les preuves de sa virilité. Mais maintenant tous les stupides prétendants du monde entier lui rappelleraient qu'elle n'était plus un homme et qu'elle devait être courtisée comme une malheureuse princesse.

Elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'une cage. Draco Malefoy sans son gel pour les cheveux. Ron Weasley sans ses cheveux roux. Voldemort sans son nez. Non attendez ! Le dernier fait était normal. Pourquoi s'en rappelait-elle maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête.

L'accident avait eu lieu il y a une semaine et aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle avait été enfermée dans l'infirmerie sur ordre strict de Dumbledore, les rumeurs volaient partout sur ce qui était arrivé au- à la Survivant mise dans une situation difficile.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et alarmé. _Doux Seigneur ! Maintenant on allait vraiment se foutre de sa gueule !_ Pensa-t-elle avec panique, visiblement ébranlée car elle retomba dans son lit. _J'ai l'habitude d'être dans le pétrin. Mais comment je peux faire face à ça ? Je suis foutue ! Et pas dans la demi-mesure ! Putain ! Je suis foutue ! Non… attendez… Ahhh ! _

Harry enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, étouffant un fort et exaspéré cri de frustration. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait déjà prévu de devenir un puissant Auror. Elle était supposée traquer les gens ! Pas le contraire ! Comment allait-elle y arriver maintenant qu'elle devait supporter les morveux de ces prétentieux aristocrates ?

Assise, elle réfléchit soigneusement à ses options. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle devait maintenant vivre sa vie avec un homme qui lui faisait peur. Harry savait depuis un certain temps qu'elle était sexuellement attirée par les deux bords – à savoir qu'elle aimait autant les femmes que les hommes. Elle était assez surprise de voir le Monde Magique être ouvert aux deux orientations, bien que les familles de Sang Pur s'en tiennent aux relations hétérosexuelles pour des raisons de reproduction.

Tout cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Ce qui la peinait était le fait qu'alors qu'elle croyait que sa vie était finalement devenue paisible, là revoilà à nouveau soumise à un coup du sort hasardeux dont le destin s'attentait à ce qu'elle sache y faire face.

D'accord. Elle avait dû affronter un imbécile maniaque qui pensait qu'il serait ingénieux d'assassiner un bébé pour devenir invincible… et qui n'a réussit qu'à se tuer lui-même -pas totalement certes mais une bonne partie de son nez rappelez-vous. Elle avait dû endurer d'innombrables horreurs – la plupart d'entre elles impliquaient un monstrueux et gigantesque reptile friand de ses fesses dans un contexte où il fallait soit s'enfuir comme une poule mouillée soit mourir en sauvant les principes du monde sorcier.

Et bien sûr, n'oublions pas la formidable découverte du rongeur qui fut le meurtrier de ses parents et un espion de Celui-qui-ne-devait-pas-avoir-de-nez. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre son _exploit_ mais cela lui avait permis de retrouver son stupide parrain – qui en ce moment, comme Harry le devinait, passait la plupart de son temps ivre mort sur le plancher froid du Square Grimmaurd. Ou sinon il était à la Gazette du Sorcier, au milieu de ces reporters de malheur, en train de se préparer à aller à l'audience qui allait se tenir aujourd'hui.

Elle avait changé de sexe pour l'amour de Merlin ! Aucune personne d'esprit sain n'aurait imaginé cela leur arriver. Aucune personne dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité n'aurait été préparée à cette horrible et humiliante expérience de perdre son pénis pour gagner deux énormes _bosses_ sur son torse et être soudainement chassée par ses stupides congénères ! Aucune personne !

Et comment pour l'amour de Dieu pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'elle apprendre à s'_ajuster _à _tout_ ça ? Comment tout le monde pouvait il s'attendre à ce qu'elle porte des enfants alors qu'elle avait passé un quart de sa vie à croire qu'elle serait celui qui implanterait ces petites choses là dedans ?

_Et puis de toute façon, comment ces choses sortent d'une femme _? Se demanda soudainement Harry, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'elle baisser ses yeux pour regarder l'organe en question.

_Elles ne peuvent pas venir - ? _Bégaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sentant son corps trembler alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration tremblante pour essayer de se calmer. Plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur, elle fit un petit cri et la retira immédiatement puisqu'elle entra en contact avec deux monts sur son torse.

_Et pour quoi "ceux-ci" sont ils faits? Si les bébés sortent de là, à quoi servent les seins? Oreillers ? Décoration ? _Se demanda Harry, en touchant de l'index l'étrange amas de chair et elle se mit aussitôt à rougir comme une tomate, en vérifiant promptement dans la pièce que personne ne l'avait vu faire.

_Attend une minute, de quoi devrais-je avoir honte? Ce sont "mes" seins. J'ai le droit de les tâter quand j'en ai envie _! Pensa-t-elle de manière bornée, en appuyant répétitivement sur celui-ci pour prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Puis, grimaçant, elle s'arrêta et massa la zone sensible, le rouge de son visage s'assombrissant à cause de sa stupidité. _Eh bien, maintenant je sais que je ne dois pas faire ça_. Pensa-t-elle en grimaçant encore.

Curieuse, Harry regarda autour de la pièce pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne saute du lit, se penchant dangereusement en avant alors qu'elle tentait de contrebalancer le poids supplémentaire à l'avant.

_Ca doit être ce que ressent Rogue lorsqu'il essaye d'équilibrer le poids additionnel de son nez. _Pensa-t-elle narquoisement, en faisant son chemin dans la pièce de l'infirmerie jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain.

Une image mentale de Rogue s'écroulant sur le nez traversa son esprit et un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Instantanément Harry se plaqua une main sur la bouche, horrifiée.

Elle ne venait PAS de glousser. Elle ne l'avait PAS fait.

S'inspectant de plus près dans le miroir, Harry souleva un sourcil de surprise, prenant en considération ses nouveaux traits féminins. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement grandit, retombant gracieusement juste en dessous de ses épaules.

En tant que garçon, elle devait toujours aplatir ses cheveux avec des sorts magiques. A présent, cependant, la longueur de sa chevelure semblait dompter sa nature sauvage puisque chaque mèche retombait facilement à sa place qu'importe de quelle manière elle tournait la tête.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de curiosité : elle remarqua les quelques adorables mèches qui retombait .sur ses délicats yeux vert, ainsi que les différentes longueurs de sa chevelure encadraient parfaitement son visage ovale, faisant ressortir son teint pale.

Inclinant la tête légèrement, Harry se pencha de plus près et inspecta les longs cils aguicheurs qui ornaient ses yeux brillants et les pommettes aristocratiques qu'Harry savait avoir hérités de sa mère. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas tellement changés si ce n'est qu'elles avaient une teinte rosée naturelle et étaient légèrement plus formées de manière féminine.

Faisant un pas en arrière, elle examina ensuite sa silhouette, l'air encore plus surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Même si pas exceptionnellement large, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle _avait_ une zone sur son torse assez attractive ainsi qu'une taille étonnement fine, rendant grâce aux courbes de ses hanches.

Harry siffla.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle commença à se mater.

En tant que mec, pas de doute, elle aurait définitivement abordé une fille qui ressemblait à elle en ce moment.

_Par les couilles de Merlin. _Pensa-t-elle, ouvrant des yeux ronds face à elle même.

Elle n'était pas exagérément mince comme la plupart des femmes aspiraient à être mais elle n'était pas exactement trop en courbe non plus. Son corps féminin était - _juste bien_. Pensa Harry, en se tournant et en inspectant la vue arrière.

_Rempli là où il faut_. Pensa-t-elle avec appréciation alors qu'elle remarquait son propre derrière arrondi et ses longues et minces jambes. Harry n'avait été que modérément grand pour un garçon et puisque la potion n'avait pas altérer tant que ça sa taille, elle était désormais légèrement plus grande que la plupart des filles de son âge. Elle nota ça alors qu'elle regardait ses longues jambes sans fin, qui elle le savait, attireraient l'attention de nombreux hommes et l'envie des femmes.

_Bloody Hell ! C'est si injuste ... Je vois une fille sexy et je ne peux pas sortir avec parce qu'elle est moi ! C'est si typique de ma vie _! Pensa sombrement Harry, une expression solennelle sur le visage alors qu'elle battait en retraite dans son lit d'hôpital et qu'elle s'y enfonçait, une grimace sur le visage.

_Pas étonnant que ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones me voient comme un morceau de viande fraiche. J'en suis un ! Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se souvient que je suis l'abruti qui a sauvé leur cul de ce lunatique de Voldemort ? Noooo ... Lorsqu'il me regarde à présent, tout ce qu'il voit c'est un bon morceau de viande. C'est tout ce qu'ils voient maintenant? _Continua-t-elle de bouder, en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai vécu toute ma vie comme un garçon. Comment puis-je soudainement accepter d'être une fille ? Je n'ai pas la bonne philosophie ni même les principes pour être désormais une fille ! Certainement pas après 17 ans d'adolescence masculine _! Pensa pour elle même Harry, essayant de contrôler ses propres émotions.

_Peut-être que je réagis de manière exagérer. Je veux dire ... à quel point cela peut être différent _? Pensa Harry, considérant ses options. _Eh bien, il y avait la partie sur la sexualité. Et la manière de faire pipi. Euh okay. Hum. Il y a aussi les soutiens gorge - Attendez, est-ce qu'elle avait réellement besoin de suivre tout cette règle ? Si tout ce que ça faisait était de soutenir alors peut-être que _- Harry abaissa son regard sur son t-shirt.

Elle grimaça

Euh. D'accord, alors il y a le soutien gorge.

Et la chose mensuelle.

Harry cligna des paupières. Oh yeah. Elle avait oublié de demander à Hermione _ce qu'étaient _exactement ces choses menstruelles. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être _si_ terrible de porter un soutien gorge et des tampons?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Bien sûr, tous les rituels de l'hygiène féminine étaient incroyablement nouveaux pour elle. Il fallait des _heures_ aux filles pour s'habiller.

Elle frissonna. Les horreurs du monde féminin. Harry Potter avait déjà vaincu son plus grand ennemi, aucunes des épreuves qui l'attendaient ne pourraient être comparées à sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle s'asseyait, regardant la pièce avec des yeux démesurément larges et fous.

C'était ça ! C'était une réalité démonique complètement différente ! Et elle se retrouvait bloquée juste en plein milieu ! Dumbledore était sûrement quelque part dans les alentours pour lui apporter des paroles supposées être pleines de sagesse tandis qu'elle essaierait de résoudre les mystères de celles-ci pour résoudre le mystère tout court !

Elle fixa le fond de la pièce pour découvrir un message ou une trace du vieux sorcier, farfouillant furieusement sous les oreillers et les couvertures. Puis elle s'arrêta alors qu'une autre idée la traversait.

Ceci n'était qu'une illusion de Voldemort ! Elle n'était pas réellement une fille ! Il _voulait _juste lui faire croire qu'elle en était une pour qu'il puisse préparer son attaque pour lorsqu'il réapparaîtra soudainement de nulle part en tant que parasite derrière le visage de quelqu'un ! Ou de ses fesses !

Harry fronça suspicieusement ses yeux, cherchant dans chaque recoin de la pièce. Il était là quelque part. Ce sale bâtard ! Ou peut-être que Malefoy était le nouveau Voldemort et sa supposée soudaine transformation était son premier plan d'attaque !

Transportée de joie de la manière dont elle avait ingénieusement vu à travers la machination, elle courut hâtivement vers la porte la plus près et était prête à l'ouvrir lorsque ...

"_Aaaaaargh!"_

"_Arrrrrrgh!" _

Harry tomba et pointa sa baguette au nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres brun, sa main tremblante mais autrement assez ferme.

"Viens me battre, sombre descendant de Lord Voldemort ! Je t'invoque, montre toi !" Proclama-t-elle avec maniaquerie, sa voix bruyante raisonnant dans la pièce.

Le visage très irrité et incrédule d'Hermione Granger l'observa, les yeux de l'autre fille étaient écartés d'incrédulité, d'amusement et d'inquiétude.

"Harry? De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? Tu m'as fait peur !" Dit prudemment Hermione, un sourcil élevé d'amusement alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer la condition de la Gryffondor aux cheveux noir sur le sol.

"Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Sors ta baguette ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres approche ! Il est venu pour débarrasser le monde de ceux qui s'opposent à lui en les transformant en morceaux appétissant de viande !" Clama Harry, tirant Hermione sur le sol à côté d'elle et en fermant la porte, la scellant d'un sort.

"Hey! Qui a claqué la porte sur moi?" vint la voix familière de Ron Weasley de l'autre côté, suivie de plusieurs coups à la porte.

"Harry— Veux tu bien arrêter ? Tu agis comme une folle échappée de l'asile!" Tiqua Hermione, en se relavant et en se déplaçant pour ouvrir la porte pour Ron lorsqu'Harry la dépassa et bloqua le passage de ses deux mains, en secouant désespérément la tête.

"Ne te fais pas avoir, Hermione ! Notre intrus a seulement _la voix _de notre cher ami Ronald mais il est Lord Voldemort sous déguisement ! Nous devons préparer notre défense et notre plan d'attaque !" Lui dit furieusement Harry, en secouant sa baguette en face du visage d'Hermione pour insister sur l'importance de ses mots.

Hermione n'était pas amusée.

"Harry? Puis-je emprunté ta baguette?" Demanda gentiment Hermione, en faisant un sourire calme à l'autre fille.

"Certainement, Hermione. Montre-moi la puissance de tes compétences magiques!" Répondit Harry, en lui tendant la baguette avec un sourire triomphant.

"Merci. Très bien. C'est parti." Répliqua Hermione, en levant la baguette et en la pointant sur la porte.

"Hermione? Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" La voix de Ron demanda confusément à l'extérieur de la pièce pendant qu'il tapait plus fortement à la porte.

"Tu voudrais bien savoir, _Voldemort?_" Cria en retour Harry, l'air ravi d'elle même.

Hermione se tourna pour lancer à Harry un autre regard dubitatif et inquiet.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry se raidit instantanément et tomba en arrière de manière assez disgracieuse sur le sol, lui laissant une vue parfaite sur l'expression d'irritation d'Hermione, complètement exaspérée et pleine de réprimande.

"Oh, attend une seconde Ron!" Claqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour ouvrir la porte alors que le Ron s'apprêtait à administrer un grand coup sur la porte, causant accidentellement au Roux de frapper sur la tête de la brune à la place.

"Fais attention à ce que tu fais!"

"Whoops. Désolé, 'Mione." S'excusa Ron, en lui faisant un sourire contrit avant d'observer la fille aux cheveux sombre figé sur le sol, un air incrédule sur le visage.

"Même chose qu'hier?"

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux, en secouant sa tête alors qu'elle aidait Ron à porter Harry, pétrifiée, sur son lit où ils placèrent la silhouette immobile entre les couvertures.

"Non. La dernière fois, elle pensait que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle était passée à travers la barrière du continuum espace temps et qu'elle avait plongé dans la zone où tout le monde change de genre. Et avant ça, elle pensait qu'elle était dans une de ces émissions de téléréalité qui font des blagues aux gens et avait passé une demie heure à essayer de déloger une caméra d'en dessous de l'oreiller." Expliqua avec ennui Hermione, en tiquant de désapprouvèrent.

Cela paraissait évident que Ron essayait de retenir son rire pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté du lit, regardant Hermione avec un sourire innocent.

"Et maintenant?"

"Elle pense que tout ceci est une machination de Voldemort qui prévoit de s'emparer du monde en transformant tout le monde ... en morceaux appétissant de viande." Vint la réponse abrupte et pince sans rire d'Hermione, faisant s'esclaffer bruyamment Ron sur son siège.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald ! C'est même très sérieux ! Harry a de nombreuses crises de déni ! Nous devons lui expliquer le sérieux de la situation ! Autrement, elle ne sera jamais admise à sortir de l'infirmerie!" S'exclama Hermione, en plaçant l'un des devoirs d'Harry sur sa table de nuit.

Ron fit une grimace, l'air perturbé. "Tu sais ça me perturbe toujours autant de te voir si à l'aise dans le fait de faire référence à Harry en tant _qu'elle_." Commenta-t-il en regardant la Gryffondor pétrifié en question.

"Dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Ron - Notre meilleur ami est à présent définitivement une _elle _et le sera pour le reste de sa vie. Cela ne nous fera que du mal, et encore plus à _Harry_, de l'appeler il. Nous devons faire de notre mieux en vue de la situation que l'on veuille ou non." L'informa Hermione, en marchant vers le montant du lit pour remettre les cheveux d'Harry en place.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, 'Mione ! Mon meilleur ami vient d'être transformé en foutue fille pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je le traite - merde - _la_ traite de la même manière ! Ce ne sera jamais plus la même chose !" Protesta-t-il, l'air moribond.

Hermione le regarda d'un air confus, ne le comprenant pas entièrement.

"De quoi parles-tu Ron? Elle reste le même Harry en dessous. Rien n'a changé. Juste le fait qu'Harry est ... bon ... une _fille _à présent." Dit Hermione prudemment, en essayant de le réconforter.

"Je sais ça. C'est juste...ben... il y a certaines _règles _que nous les gars devons respecter lorsque nous traitons avec les femmes ... Tu sais ? Des règles de respect et de décence que nous devons nous remémorer. Ce n'est pas comme être avec les autres mecs." Essaya de lui expliquer Ron, en choisissant ses mots prudemment pour ne pas provoquer la féministe à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

"C'est à dire, Ron?" Demanda Hermione, réellement curieuse alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit d'Harry.

"Bien...Comme maintenant, je ne pourrais plus parler à Harry de filles et de trucs. Puisqu'il - _bordel - elle _! Puisqu'elle est une fille à présent, ce serait bizarre de lui parler de fesses de filles et d'autres -" Hermione grimaça et secoua furieusement la tête, en se couvrant les oreilles.

"C'est _plus _que tout ce que j'ai jamais eu besoin de savoir."

Ron acquiesça promptement, en lui donnant un regard perçant. "Exactement ! Regarde, exactement ce que je disais ! Je ne peux pas parler aux filles de choses comme ça ! Ce sont des conversations de mecs ! Quelque chose que je n'aurai plus jamais avec Harry." Se plaignit-il, en s'effondrant dans la chaise.

Hermione lui fit un sourire amusé et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement bruyant, incohérent et irrité venant du corps d'Harry indiquant qu'elle avait attendu qu'ils la rendent dans son état normal.

"Seulement si tu promets de rester calme et arrêter tout ce non-sens." Lui dit fermement Hermione, en fixant Harry pour lui envoyer un regard réprobateur.

L'expression sur le visage de l'autre fille affirma son consentement et Hermione fit ce qu'elle voulait, enlevant le sort et permettant à la Gryffondor brune de s'asseoir immédiatement.

"D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'allais parfaitement bien à vous écouter tous les deux et attendre que l'un d'entre vous veuille bien me libérer." Claqua avec irritation Harry, en étirant ses muscles.

Ron et Hermione lui firent des sourires d'excuses.

"Désolé mec. Je suppose que nous voulions être sûrs que tu te sois calmé en premier avant de te relâcher. Hermione a raison. Tu es passé par diverses crises de folie ces derniers jours." Lui dit Ron, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry renifla, fronçant les yeux.

" Peut-on réellement me blâmer? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à part moi pense que ceci est un petit trop à accepter pour moi de manière calme et rationnelle ? Je veux dire, j'ai l'expérience des choses assez effrayantes qui me sont arrivées mais ceci dépasse de loin tous les autres galères !" Marmonna Harry, en enfonçant la cuillère dans le pot de glace offert par Hermione pour la calmer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle était devenue une fille, elle n'avait de cesse de se jeter sur toute sorte de sucrerie : des chocolats jusqu'à la glace en passant par les pâtisseries. Sans mentionner les montagnes russes d'émotions qu'elle ressentait à présent puisqu'elle passait d'une humeur à une autre dans un intervalle de 15 minutes environ.

"Ron a raison, Harry. Tu dois _te calmer._ Nous savons que tu traverses une période très difficile avec tous ces changements que tu dois considérer ... Et personne ne te force à les accepter dès à présent. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu te détendes." Commença Hermione, en lançant un regard sérieux mais néanmoins gentil à Harry.

Harry grogna sa protestation mais autorisa sa meilleure amie à continuer, sachant que la brune avait raison. Comme toujours.

"Prend Tout le temps qu'il te faut. Mais _s'il te plaît_, Harry. _Arrête _de chercher des moyens d'éviter la vérité puisque cela te plaise ou non, tu _es _une fille." Conclut doucement Hermione, en regardant l'explosion de sentiments sur le visage d'Harry.

"Whoa. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton visage?" Demanda Ron légèrement perturbé, en se reculant légèrement de la fille brune par prudence.

Harry ne répondit pas, en se jetant et en se noyant joyeusement dans sa crème glacée.

Puis, sans que Ron et Hermione puissent dire quoique ce soit, elle éclata soudainement en sanglots, poussant la glace de côté et en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Ron eut l'air véritablement terrifié et se recula mais Hermione se précipita sur la fille pleurant, reposa la glace sur la table avant de s'approcher plus près de son amie secouée de sanglots.

"B-bloody hell. C'est insensé! Peut-être que _je suis _dans une dimension parallèle !" Murmura Ron, regardant Hermione prendre Harry dans ses bras, la balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Voilà, voilà, Harry. Tout va s'arranger. Ron et moi sommes là pour toi. On ne te laissera pas traverser ça seule. Tu vas aller bien, tu verras. Je te le promets. Je t'aiderais à traverser tout. Tout va bien aller." Hermione murmura gentiment, en faisant de petits cercles sur le dos de la fille pendant qu'Harry reniflait, en pleurant doucement.

" Je - Je ... Po-Pourquoi ce genre de choses m'arrive toujours? Pourquoi ne puis- je pas avoir une vie normale, Hermione ? Je n'ai ja -jamais demandé quoique ce soit d'autre ... Juste une vie normale..." Pleura Harry sur elle, sa voix tremblant et son joli visage paraissant si meurtrie que même Ron ne pu pas résister au besoin de fondre devant cette vue bouleversante.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près des jeunes filles pleurant, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il plaça une main peu assurée sur le haut des cheveux noirs d'Harry, en caressant sa tête très gentiment dans un geste réconfortant.

"Shhh. Je sais Harry." Répondit Hermione, en serrant un peu plus fort la fille et en jetant à Ron un regard de gratitude pour ses efforts pour paraître mature.

"Com-Comment ça a pu m'ar-arriver? Je ne sa-sais même pas quoi faire ... Je ne suis même pa- pas une fille... Je ne sais _rien _sur com-comment être une fi-lle ! Je ne suis pas exac-exactement un garçon ! Qu'est-ce que je suis, Hermione? Je suis une monstruosité !"

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Tu étais un garçon plein de coeur, beau et intelligent avant tout ça. Maintenant, tu es simplement une jolie fille pleine de coeur et intelligente que tout le monde va adorer et aimer de la même manière." Lui dit Hermione, en lui faisant un baiser digne d'une soeur et étrangement assez protecteur sur le front.

Harry se détendit légèrement mais renifla, en continuant son récit.

"Pour- Pourquoi tout le monde semb-semble s'amuser de voir ma vie s'envoler ? Ma vi - vie entière n'est qu'une vaste blague ! Je - je ne sais même plus qui je s- suis... Ma vie ent-entière est foutue ... La v-vie n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que me voir tourner en bourique et me regarder m'écrouler!"

"Shhh. Harry, s'il te plaît. Arrête de te faire ça." Hermione lui dit, en regardant Ron pour trouver de l'aide mais celui-ci lui lança un regard vide, l'air aussi impuissant qu'elle.

"Je ne suis qu'une plaisanterie ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione. Je ne comprends même pas mes propres émotions ! Je veux dire_, regarde moi _! Je suis en train de pleurer comme ... comme ..."

"Comme _une fille_, mec ?" Proposa abruptement Ron, regrettant immédiatement son interruption lorsqu'il s'aperçut du regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

"Euh" Ron eut l'air nerveux, ses yeux furetant d'une fille à l'autre.

Harry s'arrêta de bouger pendant un long moment, en cillant. Hermione retint son souffle, presque sûre que l'autre fille allait exploser telle une furie dues aux hormones une fois de plus mais à la place, la brune tomba presque du lit lorsqu'Harry se mit à rire légèrement, ses épaules se secouant.

« Harry ? » Demanda confuse Hermione, observant la fille en question se mettre à rire encore plus fort, en se tortillant sur le lit dans un amas de gloussements pendant que Ron la fixait comme si elle était devenue folle à lier.

« Mione… Il la fait encore ! La chose folle ! Il la fait encore !» Se plaignit Ron de peur, en s'écartant d'Harry mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, riant encore.

« Pour la dernière fois, c'est elle, Ronald et je _ne sais pas _pourquoi Harry rit ! » Rétorqua furieusement Hermione avec panique, observant sa meilleure amie avec alarme.

« HA ah HA… Non, attends – Hermione ! Ha ah Ha – je ne suis pas folle ! » Tenta de dire Harry, en prenant des bouffées d'air avant de s'arrêter, un immense sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle se retournait vers Ron.

« M- Merci… Je…Je … J'avais juste besoin d'un bon fou rire, Ron. » Commença Harry, inconscient de l'expression franchement stupéfaite de Ron.

« Je _pleurais_ réellement comme une fille, de toute façon. Ça ne m'a pas fait de mal de me l'entendre dire. Ha ah Ha. Je devine que je dois de toute évidence me débrouiller de la meilleure manière possible. » Ajouta Harry, légèrement plus sérieuse à présent alors qu'elle remerciait d'un sourire Hermione et Ron.

« Merci à vous deux. Je vais … passer à travers ça. Ça va prendre du temps de m'habituer à ça … Et j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux… Mais j'essayerai de m'en tirer. Je pense – non – je _sais_ que je le peux. » Parvint finalement à dire Harry, en prenant une autre inspiration profonde avant d'autoriser un sourire à pointer sur ses lèvres, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui lui sourit également.

« Et eh … Si je dois botter les fesses de Mages Noirs en tant que fille … Eh bien soit ! Je deviendrais la meilleure Auror que le monde ait vu. » Les rassura Harry, en leur faisant un immense sourire.

Ron sourit en retour en mettant une forte claque sur le dos de son meilleur ami, faisant grimacer le garçon devenu fille de douleur.

« C'est l'esprit, camarade !» L'encouragea-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

Harry l'observa. « Ron ? »

« Oui, Harry? »

« Je suis une fille maintenant. Tu ne peux plus me mettre des claques comme ça. Ça fait foutrement mal. Tu refais ça et je te foutrais un coup de pied là où ça fait mal. Pigé ? » Dit-elle doucereusement, au plus grand chagrin de Ron alors qu'il bégayait une excuse.

Hermione gloussa et se précipita pour serrer son amie, en lui caressant avec encouragement son dos. Elle se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que Ron entende.

« Tu vas assurer, Harry. Tu vas devenir une jolie femme. A l'extérieur tout comme à l'intérieur. » Lui dit-elle, en la serrant encore.

Harry frotta son dos, les hormones féminines la poussant aux larmes une nouvelle fois. « Je ne peux qu'espérer être à la hauteur d'une fille comme_ toi_, Hermione. » Répondit-elle, en s'éloignant pour sourire chaleureusement à son amie.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cette tendre scène d'affection entre amies devait être brisée par la compagnie masculine toujours aussi simple et inconscient.

C'est simple, Harry. Tue s toujours mon meilleur ami – et le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu – que tu ais un pénis ou non. Mais sérieusement … _est-ce qu'on peut manger maintenant _? » Demanda bruyamment Ron alors qu'ils entendaient son ventre gargouillait, faisant rire les filles.

Sirius n'était pas un parrain heureux.

Il revenait à peine du jugement du Ministère de la Magie et avait maudit tout ce qu'il avait vu sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard, ayant accidentellement transplané à 10 miles de l'entrée de l'école soit directement dans la chambre d'un couple malchanceux de moldus qui – il le savait – n'avaient pas été très heureux de voir apparaître un sorcier brun alors qu'ils étaient … _occupés_.

L'ex-Gryffondor grimaça, se rappelant de l'horrible scène dont il avait été témoin. _C'était certainement tout une expérience_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Cela lui rappelait toutes les malencontreuses fois où il était entré par hasard sur James et Lily lors de leurs études à Poudlard et avait surpris son meilleur ami dans des positions dont il n'aurait même pas imaginé – ni même voulu – voir dans cette vie. Ni dans n'importe quelle vie d'ailleurs.

Il se renfrogna sous sa barbe alors qu'il faisait son chemin jusqu'à l'école, ignorant les regards curieux qu'il recevait des élèves de Poudlard et les murmures précipités qu'il entendait autour de lui alors qu'il passait.

L'air franchement ennuyé, il se tourna pour regarder un groupe de Poufsouffle qui le regardait fixement juste à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Que faites-vous Poufsouffle à vous dandiner ainsi ? Ne savez-vous donc pas qui je suis ? Je suis Sirius Black – le très sérieux et menaçant ex-détenu, l'extraordinaire évadé d'Azkaban – descendant de toute une lignée de lunatiques au sang pur et chaud. Je fais des blagues douteuses sur Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort en personne ! FILEZ ! » Aboya-t-il, faisant crier de peur les Poufsouffles comme des fillettes et se disperser, quelques uns parmi les plus jeunes années éclatèrent même en sanglot.

Sirius ricana. Ouais. Il avait encore le coup.

Un sourire auto-satisfait plaqué sur son visage, Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie discrètement, ses yeux cherchant la chambre de son éperdu de filleul – euh sa _filleule_.

Argh. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il avec incertitude, scannant des yeux les rideaux entourant les nombreux lits qu'il voyait.

« Par là, Paddy » Vint la voix déprimée de son filleul – sa filleule – du coin de la salle où se trouvait un unique lit près de la fenêtre, plusieurs rideaux étaient autour dans une tentative pour empêcher d'être vu.

Sirius sourit tristement au surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Harry –un mélange de Patmol et Daddy – ce qu'il était devenu pour Harry après la guerre. Un père.

C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait si en colère sur tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Etre le seul restant pour l'autre, Harry et lui étaient devenus véritablement proche pendant l'été de la dernière bataille, Harry s'était mis à l'aimer comme un père et Sirius à l'aimer comme son propre fils.

Il détestait le fait que même après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier faisait souffrir _sa_ filleul_e_ – ha ! Il l'avait ! Filleule. Il détestait le fait qu'on lui faisait du mal.

« Ça va gamin ? » demanda calmement Sirius, sa voix s'adoucissant et sa colère se dissipant à la vue d'Harry, actuellement assise sur son lit, son expression dévastée et impuissante. Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur deux chaises séparées à ses côtés, clairement là pour la réconforter.

Même si les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent à la vue de son parrain, elle tapota l'espace vide sur le lit d'un air lugubre.

« Comment était le tribunal ?» lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme bien que trahissant une certaine nervosité.

Sirius hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir et de lui apposer un baiser affectueux sur le front. « Euh… le nez de Snivellus était anormalement plus large que d'habitude. Il avait une énorme verrue sur le centre. Je l'ai fixé pendant tout le temps où il a témoigné face au Ministre. » Railla-t-il, faisant rire par là Ron et Hermione et arrachant un faible sourire à Harry.

« On les a laissé partir, pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-elle crument, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius acquiesça, en ayant aussi contrit que furieux.

« Malefoy… Il a des supporters à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie. Il a fait en sorte que les charges soient laissées tomber contre son fils et Rogue ! Quelque chose à propos d'un … _accident sans faute_. Mon filleul est transformé en saleté de fille et il appelle ça un _accident sans faute_ ? Le seul accident est d'avoir placé Cornelius Fudge en Ministre de la Magie. » tempêta Sirius, ses yeux sombres se chargeant de colère.

Harry soupira mais secoua sa tête et se cacha le vissage dans les mains. « Laisse tomber Paddy… il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire à ce propos désormais. Je suis devenue une femme. Je dois commencer à l'accepter. » Marmonna-t-elle et Hermione leva la tête, l'air inquiète.

« Mais Sirius a raison Harry ! Ils ne peuvent pas classer ton dossier comme ça. Nous sommes en train de parler d'un lourd changement dans ta vie… Quelqu'un doit en subir les conséquences. » lui-dit Hermione, l'air préoccupée.

« Ecoute Hermione … C'est juste comme ce que tu m'as dit en m'apportant mes travaux … Je dois y faire face tôt ou tard. Je me suis déjà cachée dans cette infirmerie pendant une semaine. Il est temps de faire face au monde… je reste moi. J'ai juste changé de sexe. Je reste la même personne. » lui dit Harry, faisant Ron la regarder d'un air suspicieux.

« Mais Harry… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir sortir avec des mecs maintenant ? » demanda-t-il candidement. Les yeux perçant de Sirius se dirigèrent immédiatement sur lui.

« Comment oses-tu bombarder mon filleul – _ma filleule_ de telles accusations ! Harry n'a pas à répondre à cette question, Weasley ! » grogna l'homme plus âgé, faisant frémir Ron et le faire s'écarter légèrement de peur.

« Paddy ! Stop ! » s'écria Harry, en retenant Sirius par le bras et en secouant sa tête. Sirius se tourna pour la regarder, clairement confus.

« Ecoute. Ron a raison. Je dois rendre cette partie de moi claire. Comme je suis à présent une fille, les gens vont me poser des questions. Je dois être en mesure de leur répondre. » Elle avait toujours l'air maussade mais calmement déterminée.

Sirius cilla, en la regardant intensément.

« Mais Harry … »

« Je suis heureux de vous voir prendre la situation aussi élégamment, Mademoiselle Potter. C'est une chose très admirable à faire »

Tous les quatre se retournèrent pour regarder celui qui avait interrompu Sirius juste pour voir le visage radieux de Dumbledore s'avancer dans la pièce, ses yeux scintillant de manière particulièrement ennuyante comme ils le faisaient à longueur de temps. Harry observa Dumbledore prendre le siège à côté de Ron, au plus grand gêne du roux.

_Est-ce que le vieux fou s'arrête seulement de temps à autre de sourire ? Je me demande bien ce qui peut le rendre constamment heureux_. Pensa Sirius, en secouant la tête. Puis Sirius s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant face aux pensées qui inondaient son cerveau en réponse à cette question.

Mauvaise image. Mauvaise Image. Il ferma les yeux immédiatement d'horreur et se cacha le visage dans les oreillers d'Harry. Harry roula des yeux face à cette vision de son parrain et attendit que le Directeur reprenne la parole, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait des choses importantes à dire.

« Harry… Je suis certain que Sirius t'a déjà informé des événements du procès de ce matin au Ministère … ? » Demanda Dumbledore, attendant un signe de confirmation de la jeune fille brune pour continuer.

« Ah. Merveilleux job de 'parraintal', Sirius (NDLT : jeu de mot entre parrain et parental). Dans tous les cas, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de matières légales à discuter. En tant qu'Harry James Potter, tu dois être réenregistré dans le Monde Magique. Tu ne peux certainement pas gardé ton ancienne identité de manière si voyante, un certain nombre de choses doivent entrer en considération à la vue des événements de la semaine dernière. » Continua Dumbledore en ayant l'air pensif alors qu'il mâchait une dragée.

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? C'est encore la vérité ! » Rétorqua défensivement Sirius, obligeant par là Harry à agripper son bras pour le contenir à nouveau. Ron et Hermione murmuraient l'un à l'autre mais refusant de prendre la parole, l'air trop incertain.

« Continuez Directeur. » dit doucement Harry, presque avec résignation, alors qu'elle attendait les répercussions qu'elle savait devoir affronter.

« Bien sûr ton parrain a raison, Harry. Tout ce que j'ai dit reste la vérité. Cependant, les conséquences induites entraînent de légères modifications que nous devons prendre en compte. Tel que … ton prénom par exemple. As-tu déjà réfléchie à quelque chose ? » Demanda Dumbledore, en faisant un sourire à la jeune fille.

Sirius explosa une nouvelle fois, ses narines fumant. « En tant que parrain d'Harry je _refuse_ qu'i-_elle_ change son prénom ! Harry James Potter est le nom choisi par James et Lily et c'est le nom qu'Harry gardera jusqu'à sa mort ! » Rugit Sirius, sa poitrine s'affaissant d'épuisement.

« Paddy, _s'il te plaît_. Laisse-moi parler pour moi-même, j'ai peut-être perdu ma masculinité mais pas ma faculté à parler. » Commenta sarcastiquement Harry, et Sirius eut la décence de paraître légèrement repentant.

« Est-ce qu'Harry _doit_ réellement changer de nom, Directeur ? » Demanda curieusement Hermione en lançant un regard de réprimande à Sirius.

Dumbledore lui lança simplement un sourire enthousiaste. « Bien sûr que non, Mademoiselle Granger. Si Harry souhaite conserver son nom de naissance, elle le pourra. Elle doit juste confirmer qu'elle le veut. En plus d'autre affaires légales. » Expliqua-t-il en gloussant.

« Des affaires légales telles que … ? » interrogea Ron, légèrement horrifié pour son amie.

« Et bien, en tant que femme, Harry aura besoin d'un entremetteur officiel pour tout ce qui concerne les contrats maritaux et les acceptations. A présent qu'Harry est une jeune fille éligible de dix sept ans, elle devient l'une des participantes de la Saison des courtisans … elle aura besoin d'un intermédiaire pour arranger ses disponibilités avec les poursuivants intéressés et leurs familles. »

En entendant cela, Harry se sentit tomber du lit, en bafouillant d'horreur.

« Que – _Quoi_ ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quasiment certaine que Dumbledore allait disparaître comme un mauvais rêve. Ou que le vieux magicien allait se transformer en détraqueur.

Pas autant de chance.

Dumbledore lui envoya un sourire calme, attendant qu'elle se fasse à l'idée.

« Un entremetteur, Harry. C'est la tradition dans le monde sorcier pour une jeune femme d'avoir sa cour officiée par un gardien ou membre de sa famille de confiance. En quelque sorte d'un intermédiaire, si tu veux … entre toi et tes partenaires potentiels. » Lui-dit elle, faisant s'étouffer Ron derrière sa main et Hermione la regardait avec sympathie.

« Co –Comment ? Her– Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est vrai Hermione ? » fit-elle d'une voix rauque et craquant légèrement.

Hermione grimaça mais acquiesça, l'air défait. « J'ai bien peur que cela soit vrai, Harry. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall de gérer ma cour puisque mes parents ne peuvent le faire en tant que moldus. D'ailleurs, elle fait un excellent travail … Effrayant efficacement les candidats n'en valant pas la peine avec ses exigences strictes. » Expliqua-t-elle, en ricanant nerveusement.

« Et … Et je dois me trouver un entremetteur … ? » Questionna Harry en cherchant les bons mots.

« Hé ! Je proteste, Harry. Que fais-tu de moi ? Je suis ton _parrain_, je _mérite_ d'être ton entremetteur… J'ai l'intention de faire de la vie de ces hommes pervers un enfer pour avoir voulu t'épouser. » Mentionna Sirius, en se revigorant un peu à l'idée de surveiller le bien-être de sa filleule.

Harry cilla et offrit un sourire contrit à Sirius. « Bien sûr que je t'aurai choisi comme entremetteur, Paddy. Je ne voudrais de personne d'autre. C'est juste que … eh bien … cette idée d'être courtisée m'irrite un peu. » Admit Harry, en soupirant.

Sirius planta un baiser réconfortant sur son front avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, faisant à nouveau soupirer Harry et se tourner vers Dumbledore, en tremblant légèrement.

« Donc… Qu'est supposé faire Sirius pour moi, Professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix maussade.

Dumbledore eut l'air pensif pendant une minute. « Eh bien … Je ne peux pas expliquer exactement, Harry. Ce rôle dépend d'une famille à l'autre… Personnellement, je te suggère de laisser Sirius la tâche importante de t'introduire dans la société sorcière. » Répondit joyeusement Dumbledore en enfournant une autre de ses dragées dans sa bouche.

_Je vais lui enfoncer ses satanés bonbons dans son nez crochu et poilu. _Pensa sombrement Harry, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'impatience.

« Harry n'a plus besoin d'être présentée, elle est assez populaire comme ça ! » Signala Ron, récoltant deux sales regards de la part d'Hermione et d'Harry.

« Non Ron. Ce n'est pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait dire. Il voulait dire que Sirius devra aider Harry lors de ses Débuts de Sorcière. » Lui rétorqua Hermione, les yeux de Ron s'élargirent de compréhension avant d'hocher la tête.

« Mes quoi ? » explosa Harry, mais personne ne semblait l'écouter à son grand malheur.

Dumbledore paraissait à présent enchanté pendant qu'il parlait. « Correct, Mademoiselle Granger. Même si non complet malgré tout. » Sur ce, il se tourna vers Sirius, qui paraissait à moitié emballé et à moitié tracassé à l'idée de gérer les débuts de sa filleule.

« Sirius, tu devras également expliquer les événements qui ont eu lieu à tout le monde. Tu feras l'annonce au Monde Magique entier. Tu arrangeras aussi les rencontres et les interviews avec les parents des prétendants voulant se jeter sur Harry – ce dont je suis sûr sera très utile. » Dit-il en gloussant, faisant rougir d'embarras Harry.

« Comme tu vas bientôt l'apprendre Harry … Dans le monde sorcier, toutes les jeunes femmes de dix sept ans font leurs débuts au même moment lors d'un événement arrangé par leur propre école. Pour Poudlard, il aura lieu dans la Grande Salle le lendemain de la pleine lune du mois prochain. Ainsi, toutes les sorcières de dix sept ans – accompagnées par un entremetteur ou un parent – seront introduit la même soirée lors d'un gala à tous les autres familles et invités de d'autres écoles du monde entier. » Expliqua Dumbledore, avant de s'arrêter en voyant l'air dépassé d'Harry.

« Com-Comment pouvez vo-vous vous at-attendre à ce que je prenne tout ça d'un-d'un seul coup ? » bégaya-t-elle, en s'effondrant sur ses oreillers avec un visage ahuri.

Hermione lui fit un sourire réconfortant, désolée pour son amie.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, Harry. Au moins nous ferons nos débuts ensemble … d'accord ? Et puis, je t'aiderais à apprendre tout ce que tu devras savoir avant les événements. Ce n'est vraiment pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. » Raisonna-t-elle faiblement, mais l'autre fille ne lui répondit pas, regardant dans le vide.

« Ouais … Allez Prongsie. Tout va bien aller… Tu _sais_ que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Je prendrais grand soin de toi… Si j'avais le choix, _personne_ ne mériterait de t'épouser. Il faut être courtisan idéal pour s'attirer _mes_ faveurs. » Ricana Sirius, Harry rit faiblement en réponse.

« Harry, je sais que cela peut paraître un peu dur pour toi de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais je t'assure que cela est pour le mieux. Tu as une totale confiance en Sirius… Il ne fera rien contre son meilleur jugement. » La consola Dumbledore en posant sa main sur son épaule et en la serrant légèrement.

« Je suppose Professeur. .. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire ça ? Je – Je connais _strictement rien_ au fait d'être une fille. Comment puis-je apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en un mois de temps ? Je veux dire qu'Hermione a été une fille toute sa vie donc elle n'a pas à_ s'inquiéter_. Je suis une fille depuis _une seule semaine_. Je peux sûrement être excusée pour les Débuts … ? »Demanda-t-elle, mais Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, Harry. C'est une tradition pour toutes les jeunes filles atteignant leurs 17 ans. Un rite de passage en quelque sorte. Je suis persuadé que tu seras prête d'ici là. Sirius s'occupera bien de toi. » La rassura le vieux sorcier, en souriant.

« Quant au fait d'être une fille, pas d'inquiétude… J'ai demandé à notre chère professeur McGonagall de t'assister dans tous les aspects de la vie féminine. Elle a accepté de te donner des cours dès lundi … juste après ton dernier cours. » Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux scintillant d'amusement.

Harry sentit une migraine s'annoncer face à la perspective d'avoir à apprendre des choses typiquement féminines avec nul autre que le Professeur McGonagall mais elle resta silencieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question.

« Quant à la garde robe … Hum … Je ne pense pas que … »

« Je fournirai à Harry tous les nécessités basiques. Je ferais en sorte qu'il – désolé - elle ait un tout nouveau set de vêtements et accessoires adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccupé de ceci, Directeur. » Assura Sirius, paraissant légèrement protecteur.

Dumbledore eut l'air plus que ravi.

«Merveilleux ! Ah … Mademoiselle Granger … Je suppose que vous allez aider Harry à choisir les différentes affaires nécessaires pour une femme dont elle aura besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je doute que Monsieur Weasley soit la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser. » Ajouta-t-il légèrement, Hermione pâlit mais acquiesça tandis que Ron tentait vainement de retenir son fou rire.

« Bien sûr. En attendant Harry … tu peux emprunter mon uniforme de Poudlard. La jupe sera un peu courte pour toi étant donné que tu es légèrement plus grande que moi mais je peux arranger ça d'un sort. » Proposa Hermione, Harry la gratifia d'un large sourire.

« Merci Mione, j'aimerais bien. » Réplica-t-elle, en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« Qu'aurais-je besoin d'apprendre, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en se préparant pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Dumbledore lui fit un énorme sourire, l'air quelque part curieux. « Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même, Harry. Mais lorsque j' ai informé Minerva de son rôle, elle est partie toute excitée dans ses quartiers murmurant des choses comme l'étiquette en société, marcher et s'asseoir proprement, apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, cuisiner, l'entretien d'une maison et l'art de recevoir. Ça devrait se montrer intéressant. » Commenta-t-il, en offrant une autre dragée à Harry qui la refusa poliment.

Sirius s'esclaffa bruyamment, ce qui poussa Harry à le taper violemment sur le bras.

« Mon filleul – _Ma filleule_ ! » Se corrigea-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçut une nouvelle fois l'expression d'Hermione. « Ma filleule apprenant à être une femme ? Pourquoi devrais-je autoriser ça ? » Argumenta-t-il, l'air légèrement énervé.

« Eh bien, Sirius… A moins que tu veux qu'Harry soit la risée du Monde Magique_ et_ de la société en général, elle doit apprendre à être une femme. Elle en _est_ une ! » Mis en évidence Hermione, faisant grimacer Ron par son ton.

« Bordel, Harry… Je me sens désolé pour toi. » Commenta Ron, récoltant ainsi un regard noir de la part de la brune.

« Merci, Ron. Ecoute… Je… J'ai besoin d'un peu … de temps pour penser à tout ceci. Seule… Hum…Est-ce que ça vous dérange, Professeur ? » Interrogea Harry poliment à Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, Harry. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, nous ne te forçons à rien ? Pense à ça. » Lui assura le vieil homme une fois encore, en inclinant la tête avant de prendre congé et sortir de la pièce alors qu'il commençait à entonner sa propre version _dynamique_ de la chanson de l'école Poudlard.

Harry regarda désolée Ron et Hermione, en se massant les tempes. « Les gars … ? Je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça vous dérange… ? J'aimerais restée seule… » Expliqua-t-elle, les deux autres se jetèrent un regard inquiet mais acquiescèrent, sortant de la pièce.

Seul son parrain osa rester pendant qu'il la serrait fortement dans ses bras, en caressant ses cheveux gentiment dans un geste apaisant. Les deux furent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Sirius ne parle à nouveau d'une voix douce, sonnant encourageante.

« Ressaisis toi, Prongsie. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mauvais. Peut-être devrions nous prendre ça comme un défi… Tu sais? Je veux dire … être une femme n'est pas si horrible, n'est ce pas ? Ta mère en était une … et c'était une _grande_ femme … Comment pourrais-ce être une chose mauvaise …? » Proposa Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

Harry lui sourit faiblement à cette idée, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire Sirius.

« Je sais Sirius … Je suis juste frustrée sur le fait d'avoir à … je ne sais pas … _réapprendre _tout sur le fait d'être _moi_… C'est juste si confus. » Répondit-elle, en soupirant fortement.

Sirius lui fit un sourire, ses yeux brillant avec espièglerie, comme des maraudeurs. « Pense à ceci, Harry. Nous allons faire de toi la meilleure foutue fille ici présente… Tout le monde voudras soit de toi ou être exactement comme toi. » Lui dit-il avec encouragement, en lui tapotant la joue affectueusement.

Harry sourit et s'appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son parrain en silence. « Est-ce que…Est-ce que je dois changer mon prénom, Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle solennellement.

Sirius eut l'air pensif pendant quelques instants, soupesant sa question. « Bon… ça dépend de toi, Harry. Est-ce que tu _veux_ changer ton nom ? » Lui demanda-t-il en retour, l'air sérieux.

Harry ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Après un long moment de silence, elle parla une nouvelle fois, sa voix douce et certaine.

« Je … Je veux que ce soit _toi _qui me nomme, Siri. Je veux encore être adressée comme Harry par mes amis … Mais … Je pense que Dumbledore a raison. Je dois changer mon prénom pour des raisons légales … Sur les papiers au moins. » Décida-t-elle, en inclinant positivement la tête.

« Bien dit … » Rétorqua son parrain, en lui faisant un sourire. « D'accord… Es-tu sûre que tu veux que ce soit moi qui te donne ton prénom ? Lily m'a une fois giflé pour avoir suggérer, lorsqu'elle était enceinte, de t'appeler 'Gay '. Gay James Potter. » Railla-t-il, Harry lui écrasa les bras mais gloussa néanmoins.

« Ha ah. D'accord, sérieusement …? Ta mère et ton père avaient décidé deux prénoms lorsqu'elle était enceinte … Harry James pour un garçon … et Jaimee pour une fille. Qu'en penses-tu, gamine ? » Lui proposa Sirius, en lui envoyant un sourire hésitant.

Harry réfléchie au prénom un moment, considérant comment il sonnait.

« Donc … Je deviendrais … Jaimee Potter? » Demanda-t-elle, en levant un sourcil, pensive.

« Je pensais plus à Jillian Aimee Potter. Jaimee pour faire court. De cette façon, tu aurais le prénom de Lily et de James dans ton nouveau prénom. » Expliqua Sirius, ses yeux s'éclairant d'excitation.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, en montrant son accord.

« Je pense que toute cette chose concernant la parentalité t'excite, Paddy. D'où peut bien sortir le nom d'Aimee ? » Demanda-t-elle, le regardant suspicieusement.

« Ha. Mon arrière grand-mère Aimee Black. Elle était la plus belle femme de son temps… La première courtisane de sa saison. J'ai pensé nommer ma jolie filleule d'après elle. » Lui dit-il, fièrement.

Harry sourit et acquiesça malgré son appréhension, sachant pleinement que si elle prenait ce nouveau nom, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Harry Potter disparaitrait et elle devra être Jillian Aimee Potter.

« Suis-je prête pour ça, Sirius ? » Demanda nerveusement, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais Sirius la comprit parfaitement, sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu es née prête, Harry. Je serai toujours là avec toi. Jaimee. » Lui promit-il, en embrassant le dos de sa main.

« Dans ce cas, je vais devenir Jaimee, Sirius. Mais … » Elle fixa intensivement son reflet dans le miroir près du lit, ses yeux trainant fermement vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qui avait échoué à disparaître lors de sa transformation.

« Je reste Harry. »

RAR dans le profil.

Prochain chapitre déjà traduit par mes soins, en ligne début mai.

Recherche beta(s) !


	6. Feminine Trivialities

Titre : The Perfect Girl

Auteur : Slytherin-nette

Traductrice : Pomme-Violette

Beta : Mlle Z-S

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre selon l'auteur, toute scène explicite sera signalée en début et à l'intérieur du chapitre.

Personnages : Draco/Harry (transformé en femme), donc un Slash sans en être vraiment un.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Slytherin-nette. Ne prend pas vraiment compte des deux derniers tomes mais Voldemort est mort.

Résumé de l'histoire : La saison des courtisans vient juste de commencer et Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la lignée Malfoy, est à la poursuite de la parfaite épouse avec de très hautes qualifications. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la seule personne à remplir ses critères se trouve être votre pire ennemi, Harry Potter? H/D SLASH! ;)

Note de Pomme Violette : Bonjour ! Chose promise, chose due : voici le chapitre 6 de TPG. Je suis assez heureuse de vous annoncer que deux nouveaux membres sont venus s'ajouter à notre équipe : Mana44570 pour la traduction (merci pour les chap 5 et 6) et Mlle Z-S pour la traduction (merci pour ta partie du chapitre 7). Nous avons désormais bon espoir de pouvoir poster plus rapidement et de poster des chapitres corrigés.

**Chapitre 6 –Feminine Trivialities **

_Bon à rien de Severus Rogue… Je voudrais lui tirer les poils du nombril !_ Lucius fulminait silencieusement alors qu'il arpentait son bureau du Manoir Malfoy quelques semaines après l'incident. Un air renfrogné se lisait sur son visage royal pendant qu'il s'asseyait prudemment derrière son bureau et commençait à fouiller parmi les papiers posés dessus, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Prenant une profonde bouffée d'air, il accueillit gracieusement le silence de ses quartiers personnels – instantanément reconnaissables pour l'ambiance secrète, mystérieuse et ténébreuse qu'ils contenaient.

L'atmosphère était étouffante et énigmatique.

La pièce était plus vieille que lui – elle évoquait les secrets et les évènements historiques de son propre temps. Ici, chaque fameux chef du clan Malfoy avait historiquement organisé la mise à mort de nombreuses familles ennemies en apportant effectivement la perte de quelques uns des plus grands sorciers de leur temps.

Lucius sourit avec dédain.

Il s'apprêtait exactement à faire la même chose.

_Ce Sirius Black a plutôt intérêt à répondre aujourd'hui sinon je jure devant Dieu que je le renverrais vite à Azkaban avant qu'il ne puisse dire_…

*petit coup*

Lucius cilla. Soulevant un sourcil, il baissa son expression ahurie vers sa cuisse.

« Par les couilles gluantes de Merlin ! »

Un elfe de maison terrifié couina de détresse face à l'écorchant juron et chuta sur le sol, en cillant rapidement de ses yeux bleus remplis de peur.

« J'implore votre pardon Maître Lucius! J'implore votre pardon ! » Glapit-il dans un couinement affreusement haut perché, en se courbant répétitivement en signe d'excuse alors qu'il soutenait le poids de Lucius.

Sa main empoignant la poitrine affolée de l'elfe, Lucius lui jeta son plus intimidant et perçant regard Malfoy, faisant se recourber la créature sans défense sur elle-même.

« Que fais tu dans mon bureau ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas clairement spécifié que personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans mon bureau ? » Cracha-t-il furieusement, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il ouvrit violemment la porte et pointa la pancarte étincelante qui était pendue sur l'autre face de la porte, où était écrit en lettres dorées :

**Attention. Un esprit du mal au travail. Mouahahaha**.

L'elfe secoua sa tête frénétiquement, ses yeux se teintant de rose.

Cachant un mouvement compulsif de son œil gauche, l'elfe acquiesça et se tourna pour s'incliner en signe d'excuse à Lucius puis se lança dans une autre tirade d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, Maître Lucius. Maîtresse Lady Narcissa a seulement confié à Pooky la tâche de vous donner ceci. C'est la _Gazette Du Sorcier_, Monsieur… » Couina Pooky, ses yeux s'élargissant de peur et d'appréhension.

Lucius lui arracha brutalement des mains en s'arrêtant une minute avant de se retourner pour foudroyer l'elfe intrusif. « Et bien ? Tu peux partir à présent, elfe ! » Grogna-t-il férocement en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'elfe eut un nouveau sursaut, puis acquiesça en se précipitant en dehors de la pièce.

Roulant des yeux, il se reconcentra sur le journal dans ses mains et inspecta la couverture, son œil gauche tiquant d'irritation.

« _Remède magique pour l'impuissance sexuelle_ ? Quel bordel de merde est-ce, Cissa ? » S'enragea Lucius, en jurant et en jetant presque le journal sur le sol lorsqu'un bref reflet de cheveux noirs attira son attention, le faisant se remettre à observer le journal.

Là, juste en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier se trouvait une photo de celui qui avait été un jour un beau Harry Potter de dix-sept ans lui souriant de manière éclatante - quoiqu'un peu nerveusement. Sa curiosité suscitée, les yeux de Lucius voyagèrent vers le titre sous l'image, prenant l'information avec un plaisir jubilatoire.

**Jaimee Potter: Débutante Confirmée.**

Par Rita Skeeter

_Bon, vous l'avez enfin. Il a été confirmé que le prestigieux héros du Monde Sorcier, Harry James Potter, qui n'est plus un homme aujourd'hui aurait finalement choisit d'accepter les termes de sa … situation en tant que femme permanente. Ainsi, ceci a été confirmé par sa récente entrée sur la liste des Débutantes de cette saison des courtisans ainsi que par l'enregistrement de son nouveau nom par son parrain et gardien consentant, Sirius Black._

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry Potter n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. La stupéfiante et jolie fille que vous voyez à présent sur la photographie a donc récemment été nommée et recensée par le Ministère de la Magie en tant que __**Jillian Aimee Potter**__, tel que l'a voulu Sirius Black sur ses certificats._

_Etant donné la tournure des récents évènements, il a aussi été confirmé que Mademoiselle Potter rejoindra désormais les Débutantes lors de leur début dans les semaines à venir, ayant accepté à l'avenir des prétendants potentiels – je suis persuadée qu'une tonne de jeunes soupirants sorciers aspireront à clamer la jolie jeune héroïne de guerre comme leur épouse._

_Les demandes pour courtiser Jaimee sont en ce moment en train d'être acceptées à travers Black qui a été choisi en tant que médiateur officiel pour Harry pour la saison entière. Bonne chance à tous et nous souhaitons tous nos vœux pour la jeune Jaimee dans sa nouvelle vie. _

Lucius posa le journal sur son bureau avec un sourire ravi, ses yeux d'argents déjà rivés sur l'énorme pile de papiers sur le bureau en face de lui. Ils étaient tous arrivés ce matin par hibou étant donné que la Société Sorcière s'arrangeait habituellement pour que tous les prétendants de la saison en cours reçoivent un profil de l'ensemble des Débutantes participant à la saison. Les profils des célibataires masculins étaient envoyés à toutes les Débutantes recensées ainsi qu'à tous les gardiens sorciers pour qu'ils arrangent les rencontres nécessaires.

Chaque profil était fait et préparé spécialement par les gardiens légaux des débutantes et était soumis au Ministère de la Magie pour confirmation d'entrée, le Ministère se chargeant de les envoyés tous par piles aux différents célibataires de la Communauté Magique.

En tant qu'intermédiaire officiel de Draco, il avait pris le soin d'arranger les sélections de son fils, fouinant les profils individuels un par un à la recherche de la nouvelle maîtresse Malfoy qui vivrait dans leur luxueuse propriété et porterait leur prestigieux nom de famille.

_Je vais avoir matière à fouiner à présent._ Pensa Lucius complaisamment pour lui-même, en attrapant la pile de papiers et en commençant à les survoler, regardant les photos et les noms un à un.

_Lisa Turpin… Serdaigle… Blonde… Hm… Okay… Considérable… Magnifique mais cependant pas beaucoup d'accomplissements …_ Lucius fronça les sourcils pensivement alors qu'il lisait la première entrée, puis secoua la tête alors qu'il examinait la photographie de la jolie blonde BCBG. Soupirant, il décida de rouler en boule le profil et le jeta dans la corbeille à côté de son bureau, puis poursuivit sa lecture.

_Pansy Parkinson… Hm… Amie d'enfance de Draco… Elle serait un bon choix de secours vu l'ancienneté de sa famille et de son sang… Mais elle a sérieusement des traits physiques hideux... Que feraient ses gènes aux futurs enfants Malfoy ? _Pensa Lucius avec dégoût, en tremblant mais en plaçant le profil de Pansy sur son bureau… Juste au cas où.

_Qu'importe… Son père _est_ un bon ami à moi. Je vais devoir la garder en dernier choix._ Se dit-il avec réluctance, en grinçant des dents alors qu'il regardait le visage de la jeune fille une nouvelle fois. Il sauta un bon nombre de profils de la liste en secouant la tête.

_Susan Bones… Hannah Abbot… Poufsouffles… Mouais… _Un autre désagréable froissement de papier. _Les jumelles Patil … Hmm… Luna Lovegood… Sacrément folle à lier… Ah !_ Lucius sourit finalement et sortit le profil qu'il cherchait, en survolant les détails écrits avec une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

_Jaimee Potter… La jeune fille merveilleusement jolie …_ Pensa-t-il, en gloussant pendant qu'il inspectait la photographie mouvante de la jeune fille brune en question. Il acquiesça pour montrer son approbation et continua jusqu'aux remarques écrites en dessous, en souriant complaisamment.

_**Nom Complet: **__Jillian Aimee "Jaimee" Potter_

_**Parents: **__James Potter et Lily Evans_

_**Linéage familial additionnel:**__ Héritière de Godric Gryffondor, héritière magique de Salazar Serpentard, seule descendante restante des Peverell_

_**Gardien consentant: **__Sirius Orion Black_

_**Ecole: **__Poudlard_

_**Accomplissement scolaire: **__Capitaine et attrapeur de Quidditch années 5 à 7, niveau Optimal avancé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, niveau Optimal avancé de combattant en Arts Martiaux, niveau Optimal avancé en métamorphose, niveau Acceptable en potions_

_**Secteur de Spécialisation actuel: **__Auror et Ministère de la défense_

_**Langues parlées: **__Anglais, Latin, Fourchelangue, apprend actuellement le Français_

_**Instruments Joués: **__Aucun_

_**Titres Reçus: **__Vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, la plus jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, championne inter-école et internationale de Combat Magique, championne internationale de Duel (depuis 3 ans), la plus jeune participante au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Récompense Merlin du jeune leader_

_**Animagus**__** enregistré**__**: **__Phoenix _

_**Statut: **__Célibataire_

_Elle ne joue d'aucun instrument par contre… Honteux… Mais une fois encore, ça s'apprend facilement… Black est probablement en train de lui en faire apprendre un._ Considéra-t-il en soupesant ses options.

Pensant silencieusement, il étendit son bras et regarda le propre profil de son fils - qui sans aucun doute était présentement envoyé aux gardiens des Débutantes en ce moment même. _Ils placent sûrement le profil de mon fils sur au sommet de la pile._ Pensa-t-il avec arrogance, en lisant les accomplissements de son fils.

_**Nom Complet: **__Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_**Parents: **__Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black_

_**Linéage familial additionnel: **__L'illustre famille Malfoy – une des plus anciennes familles de Sang-Purs depuis le 14__ème__ siècle, descendants de la famille de Merlin, héritage Veela partiel_

**Gardien consentant**_:____Lucius Malfoy_

_**Ecole: **__Poudlard_

_**Achèvements scolaires: **__Majeur de sa promotion, Préfet en Chef, capitaine et attrapeur de Quidditch années 6 à 7, combattant d'Arts Martiaux niveau Optimal avancé, métamorphose niveau Optimal avancé, potions niveau Optimal avancé, arithmancie niveau Optimal avancé, anciennes runes niveau Optimal avancé, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal niveau Acceptable, Sortilèges niveau Optimal avancé._

_**Champs de spécialisation: **__Diplomatie, loi, stratégie et commerce _

_**Langues parlés : **__Anglais, Latin, Français, Italien, Allemand, Espagnol, apprend le Japonais_

_**Instruments Joués: **__Piano, Violon, Flûte_

_**Titres reçus: **__Héritier de la famille Malfoy, récompense de leadership et de Diplomatie internationale, champion international de débat, représentant de l'Angleterre lors de la Conférence du Commerce mondial vu par les jeunes sorciers et de la Convention des Jeunes Leaders Mondiaux, meilleur élève d'Angleterre (depuis trois ans), célibataire le plus convoité selon Sorcière Hebdo (depuis trois ans)_

_**Anima gus enregistré:**__ Loup _

_**Statut actuel: **__Célibataire _

Lucius sourit, se sentant particulièrement content. Même si Draco n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir ses examens en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lucius l'avait sans cesse entraîné pendant les vacances d'été à la maison en Arts Sombres. Il était un incroyable combattant magique. Il était même parvenu à battre Hermione Granger l'année précédente, à la plus grande satisfaction de son père.

Il avait obtenu presque tous ses matières d'examens et avait été choisi comme Préfet en Chef de l'école, comme cela allait de paire avec le nom de famille Malfoy. Plus important encore, il était actuellement l'héritier de la famille Malfoy et allait la diriger une fois marié. Lucius était vraiment fier de son fils et celui-ci méritait le meilleur, étant donné que Draco avait un incroyable et prestigieux futur à construire devant lui, il avait donc besoin d'une compagne parfaite à ses côtés.

_Et Jaimee Potter est juste la sorcière qu'il lui _faut, décida Lucius avec finalité, en rangeant les documents et les profils sous son bureau et en plaçant celui de Jaimee sur celui de son fils.

_Aucune autre fille ne pourrait s'approcher des résultats et des réalisations de Jaimee… Sans mentionner son héritage familial impressionnant et ses résultats académiques_ … Pensa Lucius, en sifflant avec respect.

Ses yeux passant d'un profil à l'autre, le visage de Lucius s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant et acquiesça. Ils forment un couple parfait. A présent commençons la cour officielle … _J'_obtiendrai Jaimee Potter pour qu'elle devienne une Malfoy… Qu'importe ce qu'il en coûtera… _J_'aurai _son sang_ ! Se dit Lucius avec allégresse, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Et une fois qu'elle et mon fils se seront reproduits… J'aurai les petits enfants les plus puissants de la planète ! » Rit-il comme un fou, avec le sentiment délicieux d'être démonique et malicieux.

« Père, sais-tu que tu ris comme les hyènes ? » Commenta Draco alors qu'il transplanait sur la table de travail de son père d'un faible ''Pop'', le faisant sursauter de surprise.

« Draco ! » Aboya Lucius, qui venait presque de se renverser de sa chaise et d'envoyer valser les papiers à travers toute la pièce.

« Père ! » S'exclama Draco, en lui souriant depuis là où il se tenait assis. Il était parvenu à attraper le profil de Jaimee parmi les documents qui avaient échappé des mains de son père.

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà prévenu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de… »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Oui, oui, je sais… Pas de transplanage sur le bureau… Je connais la règle Père, mais ceci était une urgence. » Raisonna-t-il, en sautant de la table et en s'installant sur le siège face à Lucius.

« A propos de la saison des Courtisans, Père. J'ai choisi ma compagne… »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, Draco. _Je _suis celui qui a choisi ta compagne pour toi, mon garçon… Et tu vas commencer ta cour dès que possible. J'ai déjà écrit une lettre à son gardien qui doit lui être donnée immédiatement. » L'interrompit froidement Lucius, à la grande rage de Draco.

« Mais père, je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que j'aurai deux mois pour en trouver une ! Il me reste une semaine encore ! » Protesta Draco, ses yeux luisant d'indignation.

Lucius gloussa, en secouant sa tête et en réarrangeant le tas de lettres sur son bureau. Avec un rictus, il indiqua le papier resté dans les mains de son fils, en secouant la tête affirmativement.

« Précisément, Draco… Je t'ai choisi cette jeune femme que tu vois là. »

Draco cilla et ouvrit le rouleau de parchemin, ses yeux s'élargissant de choc, d'amusement et enfin de satisfaction.

« Jaimee Potter?"

« Celle-là même. Attrayante beauté. Intelligente. Excellente lignée et série d'accomplissements. La parfaite épouse Malfoy. » Annonça Lucius de sa voix traînante, en se penchant en arrière dans son siège et en gratifiant son fils du sourire faussement doucereux qu'ils partageaient.

Draco sourit et se recula dans son siège également, ses yeux montrant ses doutes.

« Père… Jaimee… est encore Harry Potter. Elle… me hait encore Père. Comment espérez vous que je poisse gagner son affection après sept ans d'hostilité l'un envers l'autre…? Etle fait que c'est ma faute si en premier lieu elle a été métamorphosée en fille ? » Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés de scepticisme.

Le sourire de Lucius se transforma lentement mais élégamment en un rictus vraiment sournois.

« Parce que tu es un Malfoy, Draco. Et nous autres Malfoy sommes connus pour une chose… »

Draco le regarda avec avidité.

« Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons. »

« Potter, pourriez-vous _s'il vous plait_ faire attention ? »

Harry sursauta immédiatement à l'entente du ton irrité du Professeur McGonagall, les longs cils de ses yeux verts battant d'étonnement.

« Euhhh… Ehhh ? »

Le Professeur McGonagall la fixa par dessus ses lunettes, l'air mécontent.

« Une Lady ne répond pas ou ne pose pas de question d'une manière aussi… inarticulée, Potter. Ne vous courbez pas, redressez-vous ! »Claqua-t_-e_lle, en tapant sa baguette sur le bureau de Jaimee une nouvelle fois, faisant par là grimacer la jeune fille brune qui se redressa presque immédiatement.

Elle entendit son parrain ricaner de là où il était assis, dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Ses yeux se rétrécissant, elle se tourna et lui jeta un regard empoisonné, le faisant grimacer et lui donner un sourire éclatant.

_Je vais lui mettre la tête dans_ –

« Potter ! »

Harry grimaça encore et se tourna pour donner un sourire nerveux à McGonagall, ses yeux verts élargis par l'agitation.

Fronçant ses propres sourcils face au comportement puéril de Black, la vieille femme n'eut pas l'air contente lorsqu'elle posait des bouquins sur le bureau de Jaimee, chacun d'eux s'empilant sur l'autre et étant couvert de poussière.

« A présent… Voici vos lectures du jour, Potter. Vous avez de toute évidence besoin de pratiquer plus votre expression française ainsi que travailler plus intensivement votre solfège pour votre leçon de piano la semaine prochaine. » Lui dit McGonagall, en pointant chaque livre correspondant alors que les yeux de Jaimee se plissèrent de défaite.

« Aussi, n'oubliez pas Jaimee. Soyez sure de venir plus tôt demain matin dans votre robe de danse et avec les chaussures appropriées. Je vous enseignerai comment danser la valse correctement en talons hauts ainsi que l'art de manger proprement… Et… » La voix de McGonagall s'estompa pendant qu'elle se mettait à tousser et à ajuster ses lunettes, ses yeux se baissant pour fixer la jeune Gryffondor en face d'elle.

Suivant son regard, Harry baissa la tête et croisa ses jambes rapidement. Embarrassée et légèrement rouge, elle leva son regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa directrice de maison et lui offrit un sourire désarmant, en secouant les épaules innocemment.

« …Et comment s'asseoir dignement. » Finit McGonagall, en secouant la tête.

Marchant vers son désespérant ancien élève, elle commença à positionner les jambes de Jaimee de telle manière que ses genoux se croisent délicatement, ses deux jambes à la diagonale de son siège.

Jaimee gigota inconfortablement et maladroitement dans sa position, en regardant désespérément son parrain pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules, l'air confus et amusé à la fois.

« Bien, Potter. Une Lady… ne devrait pas uniquement savoir quand et comment parler correctement ou se taire lorsqu'il le faut… Elle doit aussi savoir la position digne pour se lever _et _pour s'asseoir, spécialement si vous devez servir d'exemple pour votre future famille. » Expliqua lentement McGonagall, en soupirant en voyant qu'Harry la regardait dans la plus complète confusion.

« Oh honnêtement, Potter. Après presque deux semaines de leçons quotidiennes vous devriez avoir réalisé au moins ça à présent. » Lâcha finalement la vieille femme, en secouant sa tête d'exaspération.

Jaimee rit nerveusement, en massant l'arrière de son cou avec embarras.

« Avec tout mon respect professeur, j'ai besoin de plus de deux semaines pour apprendre toutes ces choses parfaitement étant donné que j'étais un homme… » Fit-elle remarquer, en attrapant un des livres sur le bureau et en lisant le titre couvert de poussière.

« Mais vraiment… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'apprendre tout ça ? Je veux dire… Le Français… Le piano… Danser… Chanter… Marcher… _Manger_… Sérieusement… J'avais l'habitude de manger correctement avant tout ceci. Est-ce que je ne peux pas faire les choses à ma façon ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés de confusion.

Le Professeur McGonagall eut l'air scandalisé et secoua férocement sa tête, regarda Harry comme si une tête supplémentaire était apparue.

« Oh bien sûr que non, Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose… Vous finirez par faire fuir tous vos prétendants potentiels si jamais vous agissez de la manière que vous le faisiez en tant qu'homme. A partir de maintenant…Vous êtes une femme, Potter et vous devez commencer à agir comme l'une d'entre elles… Même si cela signifie que nous restions ici pour le reste de l'année scolaire. » Lui dit-elle, son visage semblant sévère et déterminé.

Les yeux d'Harry s'obscurcirent, l'air complètement désespérés. « Ma-Mais… Professeur… Tout ceci… Ce n'est pas _moi_… Je ne me _sens_ pas naturelle en faisant toutes ces choses. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer mais le Professeur McGonagall ne voulut rien entendre d'autre, elle secoua la tête.

« Allons, allons… Vous avez défait Lord Voldemort, Potter… Survécu à un nombre incalculable de sorts mortels… Passés vos examens d'entrée pour être Auror… Cela ne peut en rien être plus difficile que toutes les expériences auxquelles vous vous êtes confrontée. » Énonça-t-elle, en posant affectueusement sa main sur sa tête avant de prendre un autre livre épais sur la table.

Jaimee gémit et inspecta la couverture du livre, l'air complètement affligé.

« Je préférais Voldemort… Erf…Et ceci est…? »

« Relations politiques et interpersonnelles. Je commencerai par vous entraîner sur votre capacité d'expression en public demain après midi après votre cours de danse. Oh et avant que j'oublie… Lisez ceci aussi. » McGonagall lui tendit un autre livre plus petit, semblant contente d'elle-même.

Jaimee n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Ce petit livret contient toutes les petites choses personnelles que les femmes doivent se souvenir tout au long de leur vie. Cela contient tout… De comment mettre du maquillage, au cycle mensuel, la grossesse, l'épilation, la lingerie… Presque tous les aspects de l'hygiène féminine est là dedans. Tout ce que les filles doivent savoir mais dont elles ne parlent jamais en public ou même entre elles. » Expliqua doucement McGonagall, en attendant la réponse de Jaimee.

La Gryffondor la fixa seulement, ses yeux élargis d'horreur.

« Comme… Les secrets féminins inavoués ou quelque chose du genre ? Je le savais ! Êtes-vous toutes dans… une sorte de _culte _? Est-ce pour _ça_ que les femmes _changent_ tous les mois ? » Demanda-t-elle en ayant l'air complètement consterné alors qu'elle fixait le livre avec une absolue terreur.

Sa directrice de maison renifla, l'air grandement amusé. « Oui… Bien… Quelque chose comme ça, Potter. Vous comprendrez une fois que vous en aurez fait vous-même l'expérience après quelques mois. En tant que femme, on attend de vous que vous preniez plus soin de votre apparence… Tout ce que vous aurez besoin pour ceci est dans ce livre. Il y a des choses que je ne peux _pas_ vous apprendre en classe. »

Jaimee s'étrangla d'indignation, son visage prenant une teinte sombre de rouge.

« _Choses _? Des choses … _comme_ ? » Insista-t-elle, sa voix craquant légèrement et elle récolta un rictus amusé de la part de son mentor.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna précipitamment pour effacer ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le tableau dans une tentative pour cacher son sourire.

« Eh bien … Je suppose que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Souvenez-vous… Ce n'est pas parce que vous prenez cette classe que cela veut dire que vous pouvez négliger vos études cette année. Vous êtes bien partie pour être la troisième de cette promotion lorsque vous finirez cette année Potter. Ne laissez pas vos notes dégringoler à cause d'un léger inconvénient. » Lui rappela-t-elle rappela laconiquement, une expression de marbre sur le visage.

Jaimee renifla méprisamment, en secouant sa tête, affligée.

« La dernière qualification que j'emploierais pour définir un changement de sexe, Professeur, ce serait un _léger inconvénient_. » Fit-elle remarquer avec colère alors qu'elle se levait et commençait à ranger les livres dans son sac.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, Sirius se leva finalement du bout de la pièce et donna une petite tape de réconfort sur sa tête, retenant de manière visible un faible sourire.

« Regarde les choses de cette manière, Harry… A présent si tu veux voir et mater une fille, tout ce que tu as à faire est de te regarder dans le miroir ! » S'exclama Sirius, récoltant par là un autre regard mauvais de la part de Jaimee.

Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit avant de se retourner vers son ancienne Directrice de Maison. "Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissant pour ce que vous faîtes Professeur. Merlin sait ce qui arriverait à Harry sans cette aide précieuse… Elle ne pourrait pas _me_ demander de telles choses, ça c'est certain. " Plaisanta-t-il, en riant bruyamment à sa propre blague.

McGonagall leva un sourcil, clairement pas amusée.

« En premier lieu Black… J'apprécierais que vous vous référiez à votre filleule plus souvent en tant que _Jaimee_ à présent… Spécialement en public vu qu'il s'agit du nom que vous lui avez donné vous-même. Deuxièmement, je sais pertinemment à quel point Jaimee serait devenue une femme horrible si elle avait été laissée à votre charge… C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté ceci. » Lui dit-elle, faisant ainsi grincer les dents du maraudeur.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre avec un autre commentaire spirituel lorsqu'ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit de chute fort peu élégant derrière eux, les faisant se retourner d'inquiétude seulement pour trouver une Jaimee maussade étendue sur le sol.

Harry leva les yeux pour les regarder avec une grimace sur le visage, ses longs cheveux désordonnés et tous ses livres éparpillés en cercle autour d'elle. Parvenant à faire un sourire embarrassé, elle se mordit les lèvres et désigna sa poitrine.

« Désolée… J'ai laissé s'échapper un livre et j'ai perdu l'équilibre en voulant le ramasser. Stupides gros seins… »

« _Potter _! » McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge encore une fois, ses yeux s'agrandissant de scandale.

Ce fût fini.

Sirius explosa et s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche avec un rire hystérique, en tenant son ventre à la fois pour la douleur et pour le soutien.

La paupière de McGonagall s'agita d'irritation avant qu'elle ne pivote sur ses pieds et ne quitte la pièce d'indignation, laissant une jeune fille brune très énervée fixant avec colère son parrain déjanté.

_Stupide Sirius… J'aurais dû _lui_ donner une potion de transformation … Pour voir s'il ne serait pas tombé sous le poids de ces stupides seins… _Pensa aigrement Jaimee alors qu'elle rôdait avec colère à travers les couloirs déserts à cette heure de la journée.

En prenant un virage, elle jura fortement – et plutôt inélégamment – alors qu'elle perdit presque l'équilibre sur ses chaussures à talons et en grimaçant lorsque l'épais cuir sembla lacérer sa peau.

_Comment les filles peuvent porter ces fichus trucs de toute façon ? Pourquoi les portent-elles s'ils leur font mal ? N'ont-elles jamais entendu parler de la praticité_ ? Pensa-t-elle avec irritation, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage alors qu'elle passait devant un groupe de Poufsouffle mâles observant indiscrètement ses seins.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce que _vous_ regardez ? Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez espèces de branleurs ! Je ne porte pas ces bagages supplémentaires pour que vous les matiez ! Dégagez ! » Aboya-t-elle bruyamment, ses yeux ayant soif de violence.

Avec ça, ils décampèrent tous dans la direction opposée de la sienne, faisant sourire narquoisement Jaimee, satisfaite.

Regardant le couloir une nouvelle fois, Jaimee se mordit les lèvres avant de tourner pour faire face au mur, en ajustant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge qui blessait son dos.

« Merlin ces choses sont beaucoup trop serrées ! Comment les femmes font elles pour respirer ? » Marmonna-t-elle à personne en particulier, cette fois en ajustant le devant de son soutien gorge alors qu'elle continuait de se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor.

Plusieurs premières années de Serdaigle la regardèrent étrangement, leur visage montrant leur air légèrement scandalisé mais Harry les gratifia d'un sourire rassurant, en montrant le devant de sa robe.

« Désolée… Juste en train de fixer mon soutif… Je pense que je n'ai pas la bonne taille, il a l'air de comprimer trop fort ma poitrine. Comment faîtes vous pour les porter de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute, en regardant sous sa chemise et en passant sa main sous ses robes pour les ajuster une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner pour regarder interrogativement les filles.

Plusieurs des filles eurent l'air scandalisé et se regardèrent entre elles, alarmées. Clairement sous le choc, elles s'excusèrent poliment et marchèrent rapidement loin de la Gryffondor brune, chacune d'entre elles prenant une profonde teinte rouge sur leur visage.

Jaimee les regarda avec confusion, sa main continuant de régler le devant de son soutien gorge sous ses robes.

« Hey sérieusement ! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Leur cria-t-elle alors qu'elles luttaient pour s'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible, laissant derrière elle une jeune fille aux yeux verts les fixant avec étonnement.

« Okay… Bon… Je pense qu'il s'agit de la cicatrice, encore. » Conclut Jaimee, en secouant les épaules avant de se pencher encore une fois fort peu élégamment pour ramasser son sac et rassembler tous ses livres dans ses bras.

Elle était sur le point de se relever lorsqu'elle entendit un gloussement léger et vraiment amusé derrière elle, faisant rétrécir ses yeux de suspicion.

« _J'aime la vue, Potter_. »

A ces mots, Jaimee refusa de bouger alors qu'elle sentait une inexplicable envie de jeter le livre qu'elle avait à la main à la tête de la personne derrière elle.

« Malfoy. »

Elle entendit Draco rire une fois encore, sa voix si basse et amusée qu'elle pouvait presque voir le rictus auto satisfait sur son visage.

« Tu es conscient, Potter… que tu portes une jupe courte, n'est-ce pas? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le genre de_ fille_ qui porte des petites culottes à fleurs. »

Jaimee rougit instantanément et se releva, sa jupe plissée suivant son mouvement et donnant au Serpentard une autre vue de ses longues et fines jambes.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux voyageant d'un mouvement léger de ses jambes à chacune de ses courbes féminines avant de se poser sur un visage furieux alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire goguenard. « Comment te portes-tu, Potter ? » L'interrogea-t-il calmement, en souriant lorsqu'il entrevu entre les robes légèrement défaites et l'uniforme les délicats traits de sa future femme - euh ...

Draco toussa.

Son rival.

« Tu sais _très_ bien comme je vais, Malfoy. Merci à toi et ton inaptitude à reconnaître des potions, ma vie entière a pris un virage à 360 degrés en quelques semaines. » Trancha Jaimee avec colère, ses poings se serrant autour de ses livres.

Draco eut l'air à moitié offensé, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement face à elle.

« Je te demande pardon, Potter. Il se trouve que je suis Préfet en Chef _et_ le meilleur élève de notre année... Si _je_ n'ai pas été capable de reconnaître cette potion, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _tu_ aurais pu le faire ? D'ailleurs, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me remercier? Après tout, tu es plus agréable à regarder maintenant. » La provoqua-t-il, en souriant davantage lorsqu'il vit que les yeux d'Harry étincelaient de rage.

« Tu penses qu'il ne s'agit qu'une bonne blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que ceci est _drôle _? » Susurra-t-elle, ses yeux verts rétrécissant dangereusement alors qu'elle le regardait avec une fureur à peine contenue.

Draco réprima un sourire, profitant de la moindre excuse pour observer le joli visage de Jaimee aussi longtemps que possible. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait le fixer avec des envies de meurtres dans les yeux.

Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, il s'amusait en laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur les délicieuses courbes féminines en face de lui - chacune d'entre elles suppliant presque pour que sa main tremblante vienne les explorer.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Draco ne remarqua pas la soudaine lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il ne se préoccupait uniquement de poser son regard directement sur la peau crémeuse exposée du cou de Jaimee juste en dessous de son col.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle ferait si je lui mordais le cou._

« Malfoy… Tu gardes vraiment ta baguette dans les endroits étranges. »

Draco leva les yeux pour regarder le sourire satisfait de Jaimee et son sourire rempli de sens, ses yeux pointant une certaine zone juste sous son nombril. Rougissant légèrement, Draco toussa et réajusta le bloc-notes qu'il portait pour se couvrir lui-même.

« J'adorerais te montrer les autres endroits où je pourrais garder ma baguette, Potter. » Répondit-il doucement d'une voix très basse, un sourire séducteur apparaissant aisément sur son visage.

Le sourire de Jaimee s'effaça alors qu'elle faisait un pas de recul, légèrement secouée.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, en remettant en place derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux de manière très féminine.

Draco sourit face à cette action féminine inconsciente et sans le savoir il donna à Jaimee des crampes nerveuses à l'estomac.

« Je suis venu pour te proposer quelque chose, Potter. » Répondit-il toujours doucement en lui offrant un sourire calme et un air satisfait de lui-même.

Les yeux de Jaimee s'élargirent de stupeur quelques instants avant de se plisser de suspicion.

« Quel genre de proposition...? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton prudent.

Draco regarda le couloir, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il notait que de nombreux sang purs de septième année les fixaient, chacun d'entre eux ayant une expression sauvage et compétitive dirigée vers lui.

_Je l'ai vue le premier, espèces de paysans insignifiants_. Pensa-t-il hautainement, en faisant inconsciemment et possessivement un pas pour se rapprocher de la Gryffondor, qui en retour recula contre le mur.

« Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? Ton œil gauche est en train de tiquer. » Remarqua Harry, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement d'appréhension alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas pour s'éloigner du Serpentard de toute évidence irrité.

Draco l'ignora, ses yeux voyageant d'un sang pur à l'autre, le sang dans ses veines pulsant alors qu'il sentait la tension évidente dans l'air qui allait avec le début de la chasse.

Il pouvait presque sentir l'ardent niveau de testostérones autour de lui chaque prestigieux sang pu le narguant... _le défiant_... de faire un premier pas.

Ils étaient tous en train d'observer.

Attendant... De lui voler sa proie à la moindre erreur.

Un rictus froid et calculateur sur le visage, Draco garda ses yeux plissés alors que sa main s'approchait légèrement de sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe, ses muscles tendus et déjà prêts pour un quelconque mouvement brusque.

Du coin de l'œil, son regard persista sur chaque sorcier dans la pièce, évaluant chacune de leur position exactement comme ils devaient le faire avec lui à cet instant.

Il vit Nicholas Rickman, un septième année de Serdaigle lui jeter un coup d'œil très discrètement de là où il était présumé être reposé contre le mur de sa prochaine classe. Ses yeux sombres reposaient sur les pages du mince livre de potion qui cachait son visage de ses véritables intentions.

Terry Boot, un autre Serdaigle, était calmement en train de le fixer sans ciller de là où il était assis, dans un coin. Il était entouré de tout un groupe de lourdauds de Serdaigle de septièmes année également, chacun d'entre eux observant Draco avec des sourires railleurs sur leur visage.

Malcolm Pellerin, un Serpentard de son année, était le plus proche de Draco étant donné qu'il était assis sur un banc vide à quelques mètres de là où Jaimee se tenait debout, ses doigts enserrant clairement et élégamment sa baguette et ses yeux bleus étaient froidement dirigés vers ceux calmes et argentés de Draco.

Draco sourit, pas du tout intimidé par le nombre de ses concurrents alors qu'il était évident qu'ils devraient s'opposer. Il savait ce qui devait être fait.

« Malfoy ? Ouh ouh ? Es-tu seulement en train de m'écouter ou est-ce que tu te fais des illusions encore plus perverses dans ta petite tête malade ? » Demanda en colère Jaimee, en agitant sa main devant son visage afin d'obtenir son attention mais le Serpentard l'entendit à peine. Ignorant le regard incrédule et confus de Jaimee qui lui était adressé, il prononça un seul mot.

« Par. »

Il avait dit le mot calmement et fermement, assez fort pour avoir été entendu par tous les sang purs du couloir. En entendant ce simple mot, chacun donna un signe de tête de reconnaissance et lui envoya un sourire railleur, en tournant finalement à leurs propres conversations et activités.

Les muscles de Draco se relaxèrent et il laissa tomber la main qu'il avait dirigée vers sa baguette, en se tournant pour gratifier Jaimee d'un sourire charmeur et calme même si ses yeux étaient encore plongés dans ses pensées.

« Je suis amoureuse du Professeur Rogue. »

Draco ne l'entendit pas.

Il avait dit le mot de l'égalité. Ce mot que tous les prétendants de sang purs devaient prononcer en forme de courtoisie pour les autres prétendants qui tentaient de séduire la même proie qu'un autre sorcier.

Ainsi, en faisant ceci il n'avait pas seulement démontré du respect pour les autres prétendants mais aussi son adhérence pour les règles formelles établissant la saison des Courtisans sorciers en ce qui concerne la cour.

« Malfoy… Je te veux MAINTENANT. »

Si cela n'était pas fait, cela n'invitait pas seulement les confrontations mais cela signifiait aussi que vous étiez tout simplement un _bâtard_ non éduqué essayant d'abuser et de vouloir un coup d'un soir avec une lady bien sous tout rapport - une forme de tabou hautement désapprouvée et réprimandée par la prude société sorcière. Un signe de non respect qui indique que vous vous fichez de savoir quels autres hommes peuvent être intéressés par la même femme.

Jaimee cilla.

« Je vais enlever tous mes vêtements. »

Plus important encore, avec ce simple mot il avait signalé aux autres prétendants le début de sa cour ou au moins son _intérêt_ pour Jaimee Potter. Le combat était déclaré... Et il ferait en sorte de le remporter.

Jaimee le fixa.

« Allons baiser comme des lapins. »

Draco ne l'entendit pas.

_Laissez le meilleur homme gagner, bande de losers. _Pensa-t-il, en soulevant sereinement un sourcil.

« _Malfoy, quel est ton foutu problème? As-tu finalement perdu l'esprit ? » _La voix de Jaimee passa à travers l'épais brouillard de testostérone masculine juste avant que Draco ne sente finalement le contact douloureux de sa paume contre sa joue.

Sa façade élégante et cool se brisa et Draco fixa la jeune fille en question.

« Quel est ton problème, Potter ? Tu viens de briser mon monologue intérieur ! Ne sais-tu donc _pas_ que tu es supposée me laisser me noyer dans mes propres pensées de triomphe, de mal et de domination totale ? » Ragea-t-il, en massant sa joue endolorie.

Jaimee lui envoya un sourire moqueur, en roulant des yeux. « Et dire que j'avais l'intention de me déshabiller devant toi, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu l'as raté. » Fit-elle d'une voix traînante, hautement amusée.

Draco sourit très sensuellement en retour et se tourna pour lui faire face, son expression devenant ravie et plaisante.

« Ne fais pas ça, Jaimee. Des gens nous regardent… Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que n'importe quelle forme de contact physique entre un courtisan peut être mal interprétée par des étrangers en tant qu'_intérêt personnel _de ta part. » Railla-t-il, en souriant face à son indignation.

« _I-intérêt personnel ?_ Je ne sais même pas de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler, Malfoy ! Est-ce qu'il y a des... règles à propos de ces choses que je n'ai jamais sues ? » Demanda-t-elle avec panique, sa voix se cassant légèrement alors qu'elle luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Le sourire de Draco se transforma en un autre rictus mais cette fois il émanait de la séduction et non de la moquerie.

« Oh je suis partant pour briser les règles, Potter… Mais seulement si cela rend les choses plus… _intéressantes_. » Déclara-t-il, sa voix douce diffusant tellement de sensualité brute que cela envoya des frissons dans l'épine de Jaimee.

Jaimee fit un autre pas en arrière, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Malheureusement pour toi, _Draco_… Je suis mes propres règles. » Répondit elle calmement, ses yeux verts étincelants et son sourire moqueur… cherchant à leséduire.

Lentement, Draco la gratifia d'un sourire de bourreau des cœurs.

Il adorait définitivement le son de ceci.

Jaimee sentit ses genoux céder légèrement sous elle, sa respiration devenant soudainement laborieuse et elle déglutit alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'éloigner du Serpentard.

Elledevait s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

Elle avait le maniaque et ridicule besoin de hurler bruyamment, couiner d'excitation et de sautiller en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle tout en souriant.

Elle savait que c'était impossible mais elle aurait pu jurer que ceci était un autre mauvais coup que Malfoy tentait de lui jouer et il valait mieux qu'elle s'écarte de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne devienne complètement et irréversiblement une folle furieuse _gloussant fémininement_ et possédant des seins.

« J'y compte bien, Potter… » Lui répondit Draco, son sourire restant en place alors qu'il fouillait dans sa robe et sortait une enveloppe d'un blanc éclatant et nouée élégamment d'un seul ruban noir à son centre.

« Tu espères que je devienne une folle furieuse gloussant fémininement ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec surprise, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Le petit sourire élégant sur le visage de Draco s'évanouit en une grimace incrédule alors qu'il la fixait ébahi, ses yeux exorbités et une fine goutte de sueur froide se formant à l'arrière de sa tête.

« …Eh ? »

Jaimee aurait pouffer face à cette rare occasion de voir le grand Draco Malfoy perdant ses capacités d'élocution si ce n'est pour le fait qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute et qu'elle devait partir loin de lui aussi vite que possible pour sauver la face.

"Euh… Hum… Tu m'emmerdes. Fiche le camp, Malfoy. »

_Brillant, Potter. Quelle originalité._

Tressaillant, elle grimaça et se dépêcha de s'engager en direction de la tour Gryffondor en gardant les yeux baissés au sol alors qu'elle sentait ses joues commencer à s'embraser de gêne. Elle s'apprêtait à sautiller en gémissant d'excitation comme une fichue fille pathétique lorsque…

« Potter ! Attends ! »

Elle grogna dans son souffle et pivota, une expression revêche au visage.

« Quoi Malfoy ? »

Elle s'arrêta alors que Draco courrait pour la rattraper, son légendaire sourire scotché en place pendant qu'il lui tendait la lettre se trouvant dans sa main.

Jaimee le regarda stupidement et inspecta la lettre de plus près, en prenant note du blason de la famille Malfoy élégamment dessiné au centre de celle-ci et le ruban coûteux qui avait été utilisé pour tenir la lettre en place.

« Hum. Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda-t-elle bêtement, alors qu'elle levait son regard pour s'enquérir de la réponse.

Draco sourit avec arrogance et désigna le blason de sa famille, l'air hautement amusé.

« Ceci est ma proposition, Potter. Mon père souhaitait que je te la présente à toi et ton intermédiaire personnellement. Il pense que c'est plus sophistiqué que de l'envoyer simplement par hibou. » Expliqua-t-il, en souriant plus largement alors qu'il se confrontait à de plus en plus de confusion de la part de Jaimee.

« Proposition pour quoi…? » Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi stupidement même si quelque part, à l'intérieur de son cerveau, elle savait déjà l'effrayante réponse.

« Pour être ma nouvelle et sublime Madame Draco Malfoy. »

Jaimee sentit la pièce tanguer légèrement autour d'elle.

Draco l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment, en retenant un rire alors qu'il voyait les émotions défiler sur son joli visage.

Après une longue pause, elle commença à rire hystériquement, en le gratifiant d'un incroyable regard rempli d'amusement

« Hahaha… D'accord, la blague est finie. Très drôle… Tu m'as presque eu là. De quoi parle réellement la lettre ? Est-ce une beuglante ? Est-ce qu'elle va exploser lorsque je vais l'ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire tremblant et nerveux sur le visage alors qu'elle commençait à passer ses doigts tremblants à travers les tresses de doux cheveux noirs.

Draco rencontra ses yeux calmement, en ignorant les rictus amusés qu'il recevait des autres chasseurs autour d'eux.

« Cela contient mon profil et mes intentions sincères pour la cour. C'est aussi une requête pour un rendez vous spécifique durant lequel mon père pourra rencontrer ton parrain pour discuter et formaliser la procédure actuelle et les jours où je serai disponible pour te donner mon temps et ma considération. S'il te plaît lis ceci et considère moi comme ton mari potentiel. » Lui expliqua-t-il à voix basse afin d'éviter d'être entendu par les autres sorciers prêtant attention à leur conversation.

Jaimee le regarda bouche bée, ses yeux verts s'écarquillant de surprise. « Tu sais Malfoy… Que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire autant de mots dans une phrase sans qu'il n'y ait une seule trace de moquerie à l'intérieur. » Commenta-t-elle, l'air amusée.

L'expression de Draco devint malicieuse et il ricana, ses yeux argentés brillants. « Oui … Eh bien je suis vraiment intéressé par le fait de te faire perdre tous tes esprits, Potter… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il calmement, en gloussant intérieurement.

La Gryffondor s'éloigna d'un bond de lui comme si elle était en feu, ses yeux élargis de panique et son expression se faisant trouble. En tendant l'enveloppe, qu'elle avait à présent dans sa main, à la manière d'une baguette, elle lui jeta un regard de pure hystérie et d'horreur.

« Arrête de dire ce genre de chose, Malfoy ! Cela me file la chair de poule ! Je le pense vraiment ! » Cria-t-elle absurdement, respirant lourdement et s'éloignant de lui.

Draco la regarda, ses épaules se secouant légèrement de joie véritable.

« Tu continues de croire que c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Le sac de Jaimee avait depuis longtemps déserté son épaule et était désormais vautré sur le sol avec tous les livres qu'elle avait porté et le gilet qui avait été accroché à son bras.

« Je-Je suis… Harry Potter… Tu- Tu es… Draco Malfoy… Je… Nous… Je… »

Elle bégaya de manière incohérente, en se reculant de lui jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre le mur de pierre glacial.

Draco la regarda calmement dans les yeux, son sourire narquois remis en place.

« Tu es ma proie. »

« Je me sens comme en première année. » Murmura sombrement Jaimee pour elle-même alors qu'elle marchait à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle cet après midi là avec Ron et Hermione, en essayant désespérément d'ignorer le silence qui avait suivi leur entrée ainsi que les nombreuses paires de yeux qui la scrutaient à chaque mouvement.

« Garde la tête haute, Ha-Jaimee. Je suis sure que cela se calmera après un certain temps. » La rassura Hermione en lui donnant un sourire encourageant alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à leur siège habituel à la table des Gryffondor.

Autour d'eux, alors qu'ils passaient, les filles détaillaient intensément Jaimee de haut en bas, visiblement à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'elle susceptible de valoir leurs remarques acerbes et de la tourner en ridicule avec leurs ragots afin de faire s'effondrer son statut privilégié. Même si cela ne semblait pas ennuyer Jaimee le moins du monde, cela irritait grandement Hermione qui jetait à chacune des filles un regard noir, les défiant de dire quelque chose d'horrible sur son amie.

_Honnêtement… A quel point vont s'abaisser ces filles pour une ''bonne prise'' ?_ Pensa la brunette en claquant intérieurement sa langue et en secouant sa tête. Jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami devenu sa meilleure amie, Hermione comprit pourquoi Jaimee attirait autant l'attention de tous les garçons de la pièce.

Comme ses nouveaux uniformes n'arrivaient que demain, Harry avait dû emprunter celui d'Hermione ce matin ainsi que quelques autres de ses accessoires féminins.

Comme elle s'y attendait, sa jupe plissée rouge et or sur la silhouette élancée de Jaimee ne faisait rien pour cacher ses longues jambes ou sa taille fine. La chemise qu'elle portait était légèrement ajustée à sa poitrine plus large, suivait ses courbes délicatement, exhibant ainsi sa silhouette élancée. Elle avait attaché la plupart de ses longs cheveux en arrière en une simple queue de cheval mais plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées et encadraient son visage, mettant en valeur ses longs cils encadrant ses yeux émeraude.

Si cette foutue fille n'était pas sa meilleure amie et un ancien garçon avec qui Hermione était elle-même sortie –secrètement – auparavant, elle aurait été sacrément jalouse de Jaimee. Secouant la tête, elle jeta un regard à Jaimee qui regardait avec absence la pièce autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas peur cependant et semblait plus irritée qu'embarrassée, ses yeux fusillant chaque garçon qui osait fixer son corps de la même manière qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était un garçon.

Depuis leur table, Seamus Finnigan siffla bruyamment et à la manière d'un loup vers elle, faisant ricaner la plupart des nés-moldus et les sang mêlé présents dans la salle et les faisant acquiescer avant qu'ils ne retournent à leur assiette. Neville Londubat jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et rougit, puis retourna précipitamment à son repas et renversa accidentellement de la sauce sur lui-même.

A travers la Salle, Jaimee surprit Blaise Zabini à lui sourire mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent sur elle qu'une poignée de seconde – avant de se poser sur Hermione à côté d'elle. Derrière lui, Pansy Parkinson la fixait d'un air complètement dégoûté et furieux, l'expression sur son visage lui donnant encore plus l'aspect d'un bouledogue.

Roulant des yeux, Jaimee se tourna vers Hermione pour l'interroger sur ceci lorsque son regard croisa le bagne de son existence -Draco Lucius Malfoy- en traînant comme d'habitude avec quelques autres Serpentard, ses yeux argentés s'attardant sur ses traits et brulant silencieusement de colère alors qu'il constatait la réaction des autres mâles de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard -un seul sourcil levé pour signifier qu'il l'avait reconnu- l'expression colérique de ses yeux se dirigea vers elle, presque accusatrice.

Jaimee lui rendit son regard, en se sentant indignée.

_Quel est son problème ? Il est celui qui m'a humilieé dans le hall aujourd'hui avec sa proposition ridicule ! Je suis celle qui est supposée être en colère !_ Pensa-t-elle, la mine renfrognée.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Hermione pourquoi Blaise Zabini continuait de la fixer lorsque Ron l'interrompit soudainement, sa voix mêlant incrédulité et amusement.

« Mince alors Harry ! Regarde tous ces types stupides qui viennent vers toi ! » S'exclama–t-il, en pointant une horde de sang purs de septième année qui se dirigeaient vers elle, chacun arborant un sourire charmeur sur leur visage.

Aussitôt, Jaimee se tourna et les regarda, complètement figée sur place.

Un par un, ces spécimens conduits par leurs hormones – qu'elle avait un jour appelé 'semblables' – chargeaient vers elle comme des prédateurs sur leur proie en bousculant Ron et en l'encerclant comme le basilic qu'elle avait combattu il y a cinq ans dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Jaimee, princesse… Tu as l'air absolument radieuse cet après midi… Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi pour le repas ? » Lui demanda un joli garçon que Jaimee reconnut comme étant à Serdaigle et s'appelant Terrence Hudgens, comme il était parvenu à l'approcher en premier et qu'il lui tendait son bras pour qu'elle le lui prenne.

Jaimee ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Euh… Haha… Je… »

« Jaimee, chérie ! Des jolies fleurs pour une si jolie fille. » S'exclama soudainement Jason Maxwell, un grand et athlétique Poufsouffle en lui présentant son gigantesque bouquet de fleurs assorties et très chères.

Jaimee les accepta et parvint à faire un faible sourire, ses yeux cherchant une issue de secours.

« Me-Merci beaucoup… »

« Mademoiselle Potter… Des chocolats pour vous, mon aimée. Je les ai fait spécialement venir de Suisse. Une femme telle que vous ne doit avoir que le meilleur… » Une voix profonde retentit tout à coup derrière elle, la faisant se retourner pour rencontrer le visage d'un beau garçon de Serpentard, Théodore Nott.

Cette fois ci, Jaimee rougit mais recula d'un pas, en mordant ses lèvres d'anxiété alors qu'elle acceptait le paquet élégamment enveloppé parmi le tas de présents qu'elle essayait de faire tenir en équilibre dans ses bras.

Assistant à ceci depuis la table des Serpentard, les yeux de Draco se plissèrent dangereusement et il se leva d'un mouvement agile et brusque, provoquant un mouvement accidentel à Blaise qui se renversa un peu de soupe brulante sur le devant de sa robe.

« Draco ! »

Draco l'ignora cependant et marcha à vive allure vers le large groupe de hyènes bavant autour de sa femme, en ne faisant pas attention au regard incrédule qu'il recevait de son camarade de maison et ceux amusés de ses professeurs.

« Me-Merci, Theodore... Merci, _tout le monde_ mais _s'il vous plait…_ Je préférerais déjeuner avec mes amis à présent. » Tenta-t-elle de les raisonner, en faisant un autre pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du groupe de mecs autour d'elle, en vain.

« Alors laisse-nous manger avec toi, Jaimee. Je t'ai fait ton déjeuner que j'ai ici avec moi. Je suis un excellent cuisinier par ailleurs… Gourmet accrédité, si tu voudrais vérifier sur mon profil. » Lui proposa un Gryffondor aux cheveux cendrés, en lui offrant un sourire plus qu'amical.

Jaimee eut un autre rire nerveux, se sentant impuissante et écrasée en même temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Hermione et Ron mais les deux étaient trop occupés à regarder la scène dans la stupéfaction totale, leurs mâchoires restant ouvertes.

« Ecoutez les gars… Je… Je préfèrerais que vous voyiez les arrangements avec mon parrain comme prévu. J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître mais cela serait plus facile pour moi si vous formalisiez vos demandes avant. Comme annoncé. » Leur dit-elle calmement, en trimbalant les présents qu'elle venait de recevoir alors qu'elle tentait de s'en aller.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins porter ton sac et tes livres pour toi, Jaimee ? » Lança un autre garçon sur les talons et les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine.

« Je vaisporter tes affaires Jaimee ! Je suis beaucoup plus fort que lui. »

« Est-ce que tu es libre samedi, Jaimee ? J'aimerai vraiment te mater – JE VEUX DIRE faire une sortie avec toi. »

La tête de Jaimee lui faisait mal, ses oreilles sonnaient alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec une confusion complète, se sentant complètement perdue dans les limbes de l'enfer avec cette foule de sang purs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait faire pour créer son chemin parmi cette enchevêtrement d'hormones en furie.

Par Merlin, était-elle _si_ horrible lorsqu'elle était un homme ?

Elle s'apprêtait à appeler Ron et Hermione lorsqu'elle entendit finalement une voix familière et glaciale parler, lui faisant par là relever la tête avec contentement et assez étonnamment, avec soulagement.

« J'apprécierai grandement que vous enleviez vos sales pattes de ma femme. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Jaimee sentit son visage s'enflammer de colère et d'embarras alors que Draco Malfoy traçait son chemin à travers la foule de sang purs énervé, ses yeux luisant dangereusement et sa robe élégante de sorcier tournoyait gracieusement autour de lui. Même si son beau visage avait l'air calme et sous contrôle, Jaimee connaissait suffisamment son rival pour remarquer qu'il était particulièrement furieux, sa colère à peine contrôlée à chacun de ses mouvements.

Theodore Nott le fixa, son sourire charmeur se changeant rapidement en un rictus moqueur.

« Allons, Draco… Ne sois pas si mauvais perdant. Le jeu n'a même pas encore commencé. Nous avons tous les mêmes chances ici… Tu ne peux pas la revendiquer comme étant la tienne juste comme ça. » Lui rappela-t-il calmement en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Les yeux de Draco se froncèrent face à ceci, ses propres mains enserrant sa baguette.

« Si tel est le cas alors chacun d'entre vous aurait dû prononcer le mot de reconnaissance pour que tous les autres l'entendent et ait fait les _arrangements formels_… Comme le veut la tradition. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à me sentir aussi mal respecté par tous ces magouilles dégoutantes… Et je ne ressentirais pas le besoin de défier chaque gentleman en duel. » Fit-il d'une voix traînante, sa voix calme trahissant son émotion.

Connaissant parfaitement bien les compétences de Draco en duel, Theodore et les autres sang purs semblèrent concéder et firent un pas en arrière, en acquiesçant pour marquer leur accord.

« Par. »

Draco ne répondit pas, il les observait méticuleusement un à un, alors qu'ils commençaient à se mettre à sourire et à s'incliner devant Jaimee avant de retourner à leur table respective, en insultant sans aucun doute Malfoy dans leur tête.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde fixait le beau Malfoy en train de se retourner lentement vers Jaimee pour la regarder alors que celle-ci lui jetait un regard noir, ses traits délicats se tordant de furie et de colère.

« Et toi Potter. Ne sais-tu donc tu pas faire autre chose que te dandiner devant une foule d'hommes qui s'enveniment ainsi ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des règles de bienséance féminine ? » S'emporta-t-il face à elle, sa voix s'abaissant pour éviter d'être entendu par les autres.

« Eh bien excuse-moi Malfoy mais il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'aurais jamais eu à pratiquer une _quelconque_ règle de bienséance féminine demerde si ce n'était à cause de _ta _foutue stupidité ! » Lui-rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix furieuse s'élevant de quelques tons.

Secouée par sa rage plus que visible, elle marcha en direction de la table de Gryffondor pour y déposer les paquets avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se retourner calmement vers Draco qui l'observait à présent en silence.

Puis, sans aucun signe d'avertissement, elle leva un seul poing et frappa le Serpentard aussi fort que possible dans l'œil, le faisant ainsi trébucher et tomber sur le sol à la fois de douleur et de surprise.

« Potter ! Comment oses-tu… »

« Laisses-moi mettre une chose au clair. » S'énerva-t-elle, en voyant Draco se tenir l'œil et se remettre sur pieds, son beau visage reflétant désormais la même colère qu'elle.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, qui était devenue complètement silencieuse et observait l'échange depuis le moment même où elle était entrée dans la pièce.

« Ma vie n'est pas un spectacle que vous pouvez observer à loisir comme un fichu feuilleton télé ! Je ne suis même pasobligée de m'inscrire parmi ces fichues débutantes ! J'aurais pu passer à côté de cette stupide tradition de Saison des Courtisans de la même façon. » Commença-t-elle, ses yeux verts brillant de fureur et les poings serrés.

« Permettez-moi de m'expliquer. Je n'ai _jamais_ été une femme avant … Pas plus que je n'ai _jamais _été celle de Malfoy, surtout que c'est cet imbécile qui a causé ma transformation. Pour ceux qui pensent pouvoir profiter de ceci, repensez-y à deux fois. Je reste Harry Potter à l'intérieur d'un autre corps et si vous les gars pensez pouvoir m'aborder de force parce que je suis à présent une fille, vous avez particulièrement tort. » Continua-t-elle, en rencontrant le regard de chaque sorcier de sang pur dans la salle.

« Maintenant… Comme la plupart d'entre vous devez le réaliser, je ne demande rien d'autre que du respect. A présent si l'un d'entre vous veut _réellement_ me conquérir pendant cette saison, je vous suggère de garder ça en tête. Et de ne pas être charmé par la bombe que je semble représenter pour vous mais par _Harry,_ la personne que je continue d'être. » Expliqua-t-elle, sa voix n'ayant jamais hésité ou tremblé alors qu'elle jetait calmement un regard de réprimande à Draco.

Cependant Draco était figé pendant qu'il la regardait parler, il admirait l'élégance naturelle de sa voix et la manière dont elle fixait du regard chaque personne dans la pièce sans l'ombre de peur ni d'hésitation.

_J'aurai du m'attendre à ce qu'Harry soit ce genre de femme._ Pensa-t-il admirativement, en continuant de ciller de stupeur, sans doute comme beaucoup d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans les journaux, mon parrain est celui qui accepte ou non les propositions. Sans son approbation, ne m'abordez pas s'il vous plait. » Finit-elle, en se sentant soudainement fatiguée avant de se mettre à marcher vers Ron et Hermione, qui la regardait à la fois avec admiration et fierté.

Elle leur sourit, en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor.

« C'est parti pour un bon petit déjeuner les gars, je suis affamée. »

Hermione sourit face à ça et donna à son amie une douce tape sur l'épaule.

« C'était merveilleux Harry. » Lui dit-elle, en donnant à l'autre Gryffondor une embrassade de soutien. Jaimee lui sourit en remerciement et lui retourna l'accolade, l'air épuisée.

Ron lui envoya un sourire incertain, ses yeux voyageant de Jaimee à la pile de paquets qu'elle avait déposés sur la table.

« Dis, Harry… Puisque tu préfères être ''gagnée'' par respect et tout le tralala… Est-ce que je peux avoir tes chocolats ? » Lui demanda-t-il, son sourire s'évanouissant lorsque Jaimee se tourna pour lui jetait un regard purement féminin censé faire replier les hommes de peur. Evidemment, Ron émit un petit couinement et fit un pas en arrière.

Ils prirent place en silence, ignorant les regards qui continuaient de les suivre partout à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse –presque avec réticence- par retourner à leur activité habituelles.

Draco marcha un long moment pour regagner sa place et continua à observer Jaimee avec prudence alors qu'elle commençait à manger. Il étudia ses traits et l'expression de fatigue qui se reflétait sur son joli visage.

Blaise, à son tour, fixa Draco avec surprise, examinant les émotions cachées qui tourmentaient le visage de son meilleur ami, qui d'habitude affichait un petit sourire en coin.

« Drac, réveilles-toi. Potter est une fille désormais, son coup droit ne peut pas t'avoir fait si mal, pas vrai ? La saison vient juste de démarrer… Tu me dois encore cinquante gallions. » Railla-t-il faiblement, son sourire en coin disparaissant lorsque le blond ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Draco cilla lentement et se tourna vers lui, sa main couvrant encore son œil frappé et l'expression sur son visage devenant un mélange typiquement masculin de confusion, stupeur et incrédulité.

« Zabini ? »

« Oui, Draco ? »

« Je pense que je viens de tomber amoureux de Jaimee Potter. »

Blaise cligna des yeux. Puis une nouvelle fois. Ensuite, il sourit.

Toujours en train de sourire, il leva son jus de fruit et tenta d'en prendre une gorgée mais manqua sa bouche et renversa du jus de citrouille sur son pantalon.

« Oh. »

Avec ça, toujours souriant, ses yeux roulèrent et il se recula pour s'adosser dans son siège.

oOOoOoOo

Alors ce nouveau chapitre ?

Le chapitre 7 est bien avancé : 2/3 sont traduits. Il sera sûrement livré pour la fin du BAC/BREVET/PARTIELS … En attendant, bonnes révisions pour les plus malchanceux d'entre vous !

Biz' Pomme-Violette et toute l'équipe


End file.
